It's Now Or Never
by Finchel4EverShipr
Summary: MONCHELE. Lea and Darren live in LA, go to college, and are just moving in with eachother. No glee. Just bestfriends. Lea meets stranger Cory Monteith. What happens? RATED M for future stories and cursing.
1. Butterflies and Shivers

_**(: Thought of this idea and just loved it, let me know, one shot or continue! ((: **_

_**DON'T OWN ANYTHING OF GLEE.**_

_May 26__th_

Today was the day, Lea Michele thought. She and her best friend Darren were moving into their brand new 3 bedroom house.

For three years they been living in dorm rooms at USC, but seeing as both of them have really annoying snobby roommates they decided it was their time to leave, and room together.

Lea and Darren met freshman year, they were both studding Drama, so they had a lot of classes together and a lot in common, they quickly figured out they have the same personality. Loud.

They both wanted to be actress/actors, or singers. Either way they wanted to be a star, and they sure did have the talent for it.

As Lea got out of bed she looked over to Victoria blabbing on her cell phone at 9 in the morning, she began to get her clothes and take a shower slamming the door on the way out.

When she returned 30 minutes later, Victoria was still talking on her cell this time louder, giggling and screaming.

"You know you're not the only one that lives here" Lea said with an attitude.

Victoria looked up at her and went back to her phone.

_Bitch_ Lea said under her breath. She couldn't wait to move today.

_Hey! Are you ready rommmieee?_ Lea quickly texted Darren

_Oh hell yes. I'm getting the truck packed now, then I'll be to over!_ Darren replied

Darren only lived on the other side of the college in the boys unit. He didn't have many friends, he was just different and people didn't like that and he happened to be gay, openly gay. He really didn't mind, Lea and him always joke saying if he wasn't 'strictly dickey they'd be soul mates!' They have been connected to the hip since the day they meet.

Lea and Darren were both born and raised in New York, Lea in Bronx and Darren on the upper east side of Manhattan. His family were loaded with money. Lea wasn't poor, nor was she rich she was sort of in the middle you could say, but that didn't stop her parents for getting her whatever she wanted when she wanted it. But Lea was never the type to demand things, she wasn't spoiled she worked for was she wanted and barley asked her parents for anything. She even got a full scholarship ride to USC; she was always in plays at school wining completions for the best actress'.

She had been packed for weeks now, she was so excited. Her new house was huge; she's never seen anything like it before, it had a pool in the back with a hot tub, class sliding doors, a huge professional kitchen and spiral stair case. If it wasn't for Darren she wouldn't even be moving out of her dorm. He asked her to move in with him and be roommates, after realizing there was no way in hell she could go half on the rent and utilities in that house she declined. He wouldn't take no for answer, they made a pack Darren would pay for it all, leaving her with some groceries and minor stuff but _when_ she became a star she'd pay all her rent back to him, he agreeing only knowing that _when_ she became a star, he wasn't taking any money from his best friend.

*Knock Knock*

Victoria sprung up off her phone thinking it was someone for her.

"It's Darren, Victoria" Lea said rolling her eyes going to the door.

"Hey baby!" Darren said hugging Lea.

"Hii!" She said squeezing him tight.

"What's up slut" He said looking at Victoria

"Hello fag! How's it going?" She rolled her eyes and laid back on her bed continuing gabbing to whoever was on the other line.

Darren was used to being called a fag, it didn't bother him anymore. It bothered Lea, but coming from Victoria she cared less they always bantered when Darren came over.

Darren made an ugly face at her while he grabbed boxes to carry to his truck.

Darren got the last box as he put it in the back, good thing that was the last box, because there was simply no more room. He hopped in his truck as Lea followed

"You're not going to say goodbye to your room?" He asked

"Um, no thanks" She said laughing as she closed the door hitting the dash board lightly

"Let's get outta here!"

"I'm so ready!" Darren "But you know we have to come back this fall, right?" He asked smiling

"YEA babe, but we don't have to stay in these fucking dorms with them dumbass people!" She said laughing

"That's so true; I let Trent have it today! Dumbass."

Lea started cracking up, "What did you do?"

"Nothing, just cussed him out" He can't make my life hell anymore so I told him what I thought.

"DICK!" Darren yelled out making Lea laugh harder.

A few minutes later they finally pulled up to their two car garage mansion of a house.

"Ahhh, Dar, I'm so happy to be living here with you!" She squealed as she jumped out of the truck and ran to unlock her front door.

Darren followed.

As Lea stood in the living room in "awh" she ran and jumped on Darren.

"I'm so happy babe!" She said squeezing neck.

"Me tooo Lee! This wouldn't be the same without you!" Darren squealed as they spent the whole day unpacking and placing everything in its rightful room.

They were both beat, and Lea ordered some Chinese and vegan take out.

They sat down on their new furniture that just arrived.

"Can you get me a water, babe?" Lea asked noticing he was getting up to get a drink also.

"Thank you!" She said as Darren handed her one.

"So what do you think about having a house warming party?" Darren said raising his chop sticks to his mouth, releasing the noodles.

"Dar! That sounds amazing!" She said sitting on his knees in a child's position opening her ears to his ideas.

"I know! Well, Chris is going to come over tomorrow and help us decorate! And were going to have a pool party and like cook out all day!"

"Amazing! I'm so excited!" "Wait, tomorrow?" She asked

"Yeah, is that okay, kind of wanted to have it right away, summer bash plus house warming."

"Yeah, I was just going to paint my room tomorrow, but I guess we can do it this week."

"Yeah, for sure because I have to do mine, guest room and the bathroom in the hall but they will be fine for now" He said chuckling instantly after he finished his sentence at a fight he saw watching 'Real Housewives of New Jersey'

"These girls are ridiculous, turn it up!" She said bringing her feet underneath her sitting Indian style being totally entertained.

Soon after it came on a commercial,

"So, are you going to invite Theo?" Darren said wondering the situation with the two.

"Yea, I mean I guess." Lea said hesitantly

As Darren got up putting his left overs in the fridge he stood in the kitchen pouring himself more lemonade.

"Well, he's been being a total asshole lately, if he doesn't stop. Well, I'll have to tell him about it."

Lea got up walking to the kitchen putting her food on the counter looking at Darren with a crooked smile.

"I know you will baby, but I'm beat, I'm about to head to bed." She said stretching and yawning.

"Me too!" turning the lights and TV off locking the door.

They walked up the spiral stair case as Lea lead

"Wake me up when you get up!" She said giving him a huge outside her door.

"Okay, you sure you don't want to sleep with me, this is the first night in our big house." Darren chuckled

"I will be fine, if not I will!" she said laughing "you know me"

"That's why I asked!" Darren said walking to his own room down the all

"Love you! Night!" He yelled as he shut his door.

As Lea shut her door and just stared in amazement at her room, she had already decorated it out not being able to wait to paint it. She had around five framed Broadway playbills on her wall and lot of family pictures, mostly cute pictures of her and Darren, as she looked at her night stand she instantly got sad. There were two white picture frames, one of her mom and dad, and one in front of her and her boyfriend Theo.

She and Theo had been dating for about seven months, at the beginning it was amazing, she was never happier, but lately things have changed, he wasn't the same. He was always rude, and just didn't care about her feelings.

She told Theo her plans to move in with Darren when junior year finished. He didn't like that, he thought that she should move in with him, but she definitely wasn't ready for that step.

His ego was everything to him, and after declining his offer he didn't treat her same. She looked at the picture thinking how much they were in love and happy then and how a lot has changed. She quickly placed the frame down to keep it out of her view.

As she curled her white silk bed sheets she laid her purple bed cover over her, laying her head on her leopard print pillow cases, she had good style, and was proud of the fact.

She couldn't help but want the relationship Darren and his boyfriend of nearly two years had, they shared everything together, and were the cutest, happiest couple she knew. Feeling slight bit a jealousy washing over her she decided she would just go to sleep, forgetting to turn the lights off as she quickly jumped up to flick the switch and hopped back in bed.

About ten minutes later she felt her eye lids getting heavy trying her best to have a good first night of sleep, but she kept hearing noises. Darren was right; she wasn't used to this, and was scared.

"Darr?" She cried out as she thought she heard footsteps, but she didn't get a reply.

She quickly jumped out of the bed pulling her door open slowly peeking her head out the door, seeing nothing but darkness. Now she was terrified, she wasn't really scared of the dark, but she had always slept with the night light on, just in case. She heard another squeak on the stair case right in front of her, "DARR!" She whispered loudly, still nothing. She was over standing in a dark hallway; she bolted fast to Darren's room. She flung open the door without knocking and shut it behind her as fast as she good making Darren fly upwards out of bed.

"LEA? What the hell!" he said breathily heavy as he laid back down, she didn't say a word, just climbed into his very chic bed.

"You got scared that fast?" he said closing his eyes.

"I heard someone walking up the steps!" She said being totally serious, but Darren just laughed and turned over, as she snuggled up in his blankets and falling quick to sleep.

She spent many nights in Darren's bed over their college years, whether it be from her roommate kicking her out so she could hook up, or just simply being a bitch and Lea would storm out and run to Darren. Somehow he made her feel safe, even though he was gay, he was more of an alpha gay, and would kick anyone's ass who even thought about messing with her.

"_Lea Lea!" Leeeeaaa! Wake up!" _

As she grunted and stretched she forced one eye open as she heard a familiar voice.

"Noooo!" She said to a tiny pale man jumping on the bed shaking her.

"What time is it!"

"It is passed 11:30 you sleepy head! Darren was just going to allow you to sleep all day!" Chris said hopping off the bed quickly disappearing.

Lea popped both eyes open "What it's already noon! WHAT!" She said realizing she was talking to herself. She sat up for a moment wondering how she slept that long then momentarily the pale man had come back.

"MMMMH! Is that for me?" She said excited praying that is was.

"Duh" he said handing her a mug of coffee and sitting back on the bed.

"How did you guys let me sleep all day!" Lea said sipping on her hot beverage.

"Don't blame me, I just got here!" he said as he up to start making the bed.

"Would you like me to move?" Lea said laughing seeing him tuck in Darren's side making it perfect

"Oh, No, I'll do it when you leave to take a shower!" He said looking at her.

"So go now! The party is at two, and I need help decorating, Darren won't help!" He said pouting.

"Does he ever!" She said chuckling taking a few last sips of her coffee before getting up to head to her bathroom to take a shower. As she left Chris alone, making the bed. She just laughed at the sight.

She got to her room to pick out a bathing suit and a matching cover up, suddenly hearing her phone go off on her table.

_**Okay then, fuck you too Lea, I'm done. **_

The text read, 'What!' she thought, she exited out of that to see 9 text messages and 4 missed calls from Theo since 9:30 all with the same context, thinking she was ignoring him. She instantly dialed his number as it began to ring and he picked up

"Oh, now you want to call me, at noon!"

"Hello to you too, for your information, I just happened to get up!" She said

"Since when do you sleep in past seven!" he said angrily

"SINCE I spent my whole night unpacking and cleaning"

"Oh- okayyyy!" he said and began to form another sentence before she cut him off

"You know what; I have a party to get ready for, I don't have time for this Theo believe me or not."

"Party?" he said felling dumbfounded, she never texted him that night to invite him.

"Yeah housewarming party starts at 4; you can come if you knock off the tude." She said with a rude tone.

"Okay." He said knowing she wasn't happy, before even saying goodbyes she hung up. Maybe she was being a bitch, but she thought he deserved it and this time let him do the ass kissing. She even told him it started a couple hours later, so she could spend time with all her friends first.

She hopped out of the shower dried her hair and put on her make-up, after slipping on her simple yet relieving black bikini, with a white cover up, but it didn't really 'cover' up anything.

She stepped out of her bathroom that led to her bedroom, and went into the closet pulling out her wooden wedges, and sunglasses and phone off the table, heading down stairs.

"Ohhhh la laaa!" Chris teased as Lea slowing walked down the stair case.

"Morning Princess!" Darren said giving her a hug as she finally arrived downstairs.

"Thanks for letting me sleep forever bestie!" Lea said sarcastically.

"You just looked so peaceful I couldn't!" Darren smiled as he wrapped his arm around Chris.

"Well show me the decorations! What do I do!" She asked Chris as he pulled out a bag of very cute Hawaiian chic cookout décor, and he began showing her where to put stuff and asking for her input.

After about an hour and half the whole house and outside looked stunning, it was totally feeling like summer now, with a row of pink flamingos in the yard, and sand in certain areas looking classy not tacky. Chris Colfer didn't know the word tacky, he designed everything perfect.

"Oh Lee! I forgot to tell you, Chris' step brother's band is going to be playing tonight!" Darren told Lea as she had her feet in the water and Chris making hamburger patties as Darren grilled them

"Yay! Are they good? It's been forever since I heard a good live band." Lea asked

"Yea they are, they just got signed to a record label, it's not a well-known one, but they seem to be doing well for themselves." Chris said looking at his watch "They should be here soon"

"That's good news! His name is?" Lea asked Chris told her about him countless times.

"Cory"

"And, tell her about the other thing!" Darren said elbowing Chris' petite ribcage

"No! She has a boyfriend!" Chris whispered

"Tell me what!" Lea said getting off the ground walking towards the two.

"Chris wants to set you up with Justin!" Darren blurted out realizing Chris wasn't going to.

"What, no, you have a boyfriend I was just telling him earlier how you too would be a perfect pair."

"Oh yah, well thanks for the offer!" She said laughing it off.

"Well is Theo coming tonight?" Darren asked

"He's supposed to" Lea said playing with her straw in her drink on the table.

"Are you excited?" Chris squealed

"Probably not, he's been a real douche bag lately" Darren blurted

"No he's not, well it's complicated!" She said giving dirty looks.

"Yea okay, keep pretending he's not Lee" Darren said as he took his drink and walked inside.

"Wow tense" Chris laughed.

Lea smiled, and went back to the pool, knowing her best friend was totally right.

It was about five o'clock and the party was going great. The house, and the whole yard was packed with close friends having a ball. Lea had her hair up in a bun while she was in the pool playing water volleyball with Darren, Chris, Dianna, Naya and Jenna.

She was on a team with the boys and the girls were slaying them.

She kept looking around threw her sunglasses wondering if or when Theo was going to show up, she sort of hoped he wouldn't, instantly feeling like a bad girlfriend.

"THERE THEY ARE!" Chris shouted as he hopped out of the pool to greet his brother's band.

"You're totally late!" Chris yelled

"Hey dude! Sorry, traffic" a very tall _Cory _said shaking his brothers hand not wanting to get wet.

"Hey!" He said talking to the lead vocalist Justin and the other members Seth and Josh.

The band knew almost about everyone there, being friends with Darren and Chris. Lea however as never met or heard of the band before.

"Lea! Come here!" Chris yelled

Lea rolled her eyes under her glasses and began to walk out of the pool leaving Darren to defend for himself in a hardcore game of volleyball.

As she walked out of the pool she began fixing her bottoms and top.

"Who's that?" Cory whispered to his bother

Chris just ignored him until Lea finally appeared.

"Hey what's up!" Lea said barefooted and water dripping off of her and she began smiling at all the boys.

"I wanted to introduce you to the band!" Chris said as he told her all of their names and their places in the band.

"Hello I'm Lea, Nice to meet you" She said over three times

Chris happened to leave Cory last

"oh, and this is my big lug of a brother Cory! How haven't you guys met yet!" Chris laughed

"I don't know" Cory let out a smirk that landed butterflies in Lea's stomach. What was that? _**He was hot**_

"Nice to meet you!" Cory said leaning down a tad to shake her hand. 'Wow' she said as her whole body washed her with bone tingling shivers. What was that? She thought again.

"Hi! Nice to finally meet you too! You're tall!" she said laughing.

"Thanks, I think, um you're tiny!" He said with that smirk again, that smirk that gave her butterflies. How could a man she didn't know at all give her these weird feelings! She quickly ignored them.

"LEAA! COME BACK HERE!" Darren yelled he was very competitive.

"Sorry, excuse me boys!" she yelled, she said _boys_ but meant _Cory_, as she looked him in the eyes before running towards the pool.

"Can't wait to hear you guys play!" She yelled before entering the pool once more.

As Chris told Seth, Justin and Josh were they could set up at; they quickly went to the van to unpack.

Leaving Chris and Cory alone, not including the rest of the people around them at the party, but alone from the band

"So, what's the deal with her?" Cory said as he heard Lea laughing and talking loud from the pool. For such a tiny person, she was the loudest person out of the whole party.

"No." Chris said to Cory flat and to the point.

"What? I wasn't even-"Cory began to say as Chris interrupted him.

"NO! Cory, she's too good for you."

"Ouch, dude, that hurt!" Cory said placing his hand on his chest.

Chris laughed, "Not like that! Like as in, you're the biggest player ever, and she deserves the best! Besides, she has a boyfriend." Chris said as he walked out of the living room leaving Cory standing there. 'Damn' he thought.

The band set up outside on front of the pool, not to close, but close enough they could sit in the pool and listen and still see them.

Lea stood with a towel around her eating a vegan hamburger Darren made her, until she jumped when a hand landed around her waist.

"Come down, it's just me." A familiar face said.

"Oh, you startled me!" She said placing her burger on the paper plate as she turned to huge her _boyfriend_.

"Sorry I'm late, was running errands and shit" Theo said as Lea looked at the time on her phone. _8:30_

"Yea, very late." She said throwing her plate away losing her appetite.

"Wow, you look amazing. Too amazing, want to put some clothes one?" Theo said in a rude tone.

Lea just sighed not paying attention to his over protective comment.

"Want to get in the pool?" Lea asked as Theo agreed and took his shirt off.

"Shhhh!" A loud noise came from a microphone everyone instantly got quiet.

"I'm so proud to announce my big brothers band! Watch out you're going to be hearing about them everywhere soon!" Chris said laughing standing in front of them

"So give a loud applause for BONNIE DUNE!" Chris screaming in a hosting voice handing the microphone over to the lead singer as they began rocking out.

Lea and Theo were standing in the 5ft area, he wasn't tall, but his chest didn't fully go under the water, as for Lea, the water went to her neck. Theo wrapped his arms around Lea holding her up a bit; she wrapped her hands around his arms placed on her torso.

"They are good!" Lea whispered to Darren and Chris next to them, the pool was filled with people, and the yard people sitting on chairs or the ground, some people were even inside making out, not caring.

Lea felt a kiss on her shoulder; she looked back and smiled at Theo. He began kissing her neck and squeezing her stomach with his hands, "Theo, I'm trying to listen" She hissed back at him.

After that Theo didn't touch her again, just kept holding her above the water.

She was watching and listening to the band and song until she felt eyes piercing at her. She looked in the back at the drum set, and it startled her, Cory looking at her.

There they were again, those damn butterflies in her stomach she thought.

It came to a solo for Cory, as he wailing on the drums with a cute smirk on his face, and went from looking at the drums to Lea's eyes.

She felt awkward having a complete stranger starring at her, but she didn't care he was hot, and she was flattered.

She didn't know if Theo was noticing this starring contest, but he beginning nuzzling on her neck again. She moved her head away from him for a minute figuring he would stop.

She looked up, to see the band starting another song, this time, Cory winked at her.

'Me she thought?' she looked behind her shyly to notice no one was staring at his direction and she looked back, as he lead singer was in her view, and tried to move her head to see him, suddenly he appeared again. She smiled, as Cory licked his lips. 'Ohhh Damn!' and the damn bone tingling shivers were back.

_How can I get these feelings for a stranger!_ She thought as they went on to flirt more, feeling like the only two people at the party and he was putting on a private show for her only.

_Maybe she was making this up in her head?_ She thought.

Nope. There it was again. Butterflies every time he blinked one eye at her. She strangely felt wet for his touch. Until her boyfriend brought her back to reality.

_**Damn. **_

What do you think? One shot or continue! LOVE YOU ALL!


	2. I adore your laugh

_**Thanks everyone for all the reviews, story alerts and favorites mean the world to me! I'm so glad you loved it and wanted more because I'm so excited to be writing it! :D **_

_Much love! _

"Let's go get a drink." Theo whispered in her ear.

"Oh, okay" She said feeling instantly disappointed that he was dragging her away from her private show.

Theo lead pushing every one of the way to get to the stairs, as Lea held his hand and followed 'Is he still looking at me' she thought. Probably not, but she should check anyway right? She slowly, shyly turned her head noticing that the band seemed further away; they just ended their set, it was about midnight. Yea, his eyes didn't leave her body for a second, as he smirked, and quickly disappeared.

"Who are you looking for?" Theo asked noticing her head bobbing left and right.

"O-hhh nothing."

"Ok, what do you want to drink?" Theo asked as they stood at the open bar, like I said, Darren was rich.

"Just get me a strawberry daiquiri." She said looking behind her.

"Who is here?" Theo quickly asked Lea in a disapproving tone.

"No one, baby, sorry I was just seeing if Dianna was still here." She said grabbing his hand and kissing his cheek.

They sat on bar stools sipping on their drinks.

"So, you like your new house?" Theo said sweetly rubbing her leg with his finger tip.

"Yeah, it's beautiful. Isn't it?" Lea said quickly getting up to get her towel on her chair and wrapping it around her.

"You have yet to see my bedroom!" Lea squealed

"Want to go up there now?" Theo asked

"Oh, no, I have to stay down here, its rude of me to leave." Lea said

"You know I am your boyfriend, right?" Theo said sipping on his beer

"Yeah and what's that supposed to mean?"

"You just don't pay attention or act like you care anymore."

"Theo really? You never talk to me or give me the time of day lately unless it's about sex or being rude as hell to me." Lea said rolling her eyes.

Theo feeling very angry he just replied "Look Lea we will talk about this later."

"Wasn't the band amazing?" Chris said has him and Darren snuck up behind Lea.

"YES! So good! I don't get why they're not completely famous yet!" Lea squealed as she turned to her best friends.

"Yea, they were okay." Theo said chugging down his beer.

"Did the girls leave?" Lea asked ignoring Theo's comment; she seemed to be ignoring everything about Theo that night.

"Yea, Dianna had to work in the morning so they left." Darren replied

"So, where did the band go?" Lea asked mostly talking about Cory.

"Oh, they're around here somewhere!" Chris said looking for them  
"Well you can't miss Cory he's like a skyscraper!" Darren said laughing.

"Yeah I noticed that!" She said drinking her drink and smiling underneath.

"We're going to go inside, everyone should be leaving soon, don't be surprised though if some people stay the night, I told them just to find a spot." Darren said before leaving

"You're just going to let people stay in your house?" Theo said ordering another beer.

"They're not people, they are my friends. I know almost every person here." Lea said with a strong attitude

"What about that band?"

"What about them?"

"You don't know them.." Theo said grabbing his beer and chugging it, again.

"So Darren and Chris know them well. Will you calm down on the drinking! You know how you get" Lea said pulling the beer away from him.

"I don't get anyway." He said pulling the beer back away from her.

"Okay then"

As she got up from her stool she wrapped the towel around her once more.

"I will be back, I'm going to put some clothes on" She said leaving her boyfriend alone.

Was it her? Or was it him, they just needed to talk she guessed either get things right, or just break up. She didn't want to break up with him, she didn't think she did.

As she was inside she kept looking over people and around people to try to find the mysterious Cory, she went up the stairs still looking for him, and nothing.

She opened her door and shut it behind her to slip on a pair of white shorts and a grey boho shirt that hung down off her shoulder, and she slipped on a pair of white flip flips. She kept her hair in a bun and fixed her make-up before heading back down stairs.

She shut her door and was about to head to the stair case

"HEY!" a tall man walked out from the hallway bathroom.

There he was. Finally. Lea's heart began racing she wasn't the shy type of girl, she was loud and said whatever pleased her, but right now he made her speechless.

"Oh hey! Where have you been?" She froze did she really just ask a complete stranger 'where he's been?'

"Oh, um where you looking for me?" Cory said with that smirk, that smirk that makes her whole body paralyzed with pleasure.

"Oh, no, I just haven't noticed you around since after your band played" She said leading on her door

"What did you think?" Cory said mid-sentence he moist his lips with his tongue.

"Very good! I specially loved the drum solo!" She said feeling a bit more relaxed.

Cory smiled at her flashing his pearly whites.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself" he said as he placed his hands in his pockets.

"So is this your bedroom?" He asked pointing

"Yeah, it is." She said smiling as she opened the door.

'It's a bit messy I just moved in yesterday" She said laughing

"It's not messy at all!" he said looking around to the cleanest room ever.

"So how long have you known Darren and Chris?" he asked

"Darren for 3 years and I've known Chris ever since they started dating. I'm a lucky girl to be living here with him!" She squealed

"So, how haven't I ever meet you before?" he said taking a close look to all her pictures on the wall

"Well I don't really get out much other than school work and drama class, I'm a home body!" She said sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Drama?" He asked

"Yeah! I plan on being a big star!" she said smiling up to him

"Big dreamer, I like that" He said sitting beside her

Lea smiled at him, "Thanks" leaning into him as they both starred into each other eyes.

"LEA!" Theo screamed as she jumped up off the bed

"YEAH!" she looked into the hallway

"Think of coming bac-"Theo stopped

"Oh, hey babe, I was just showing Cory, around." She said nervously trying to explain herself.

Cory kept sitting on her bed, didn't care what Theo thought of his presences.

"Well let's go downstairs." He said grabbing her hand  
"Don't you want to see my room?"

"No, I'll see it when we go to bed" Theo said looking at Cory before he walked out of the room waiting for Lea to follow

"Sorry" Lea mouthed to Cory, he just winked.

She started swaying her hips out of the room hoping Cory would notice.

She didn't know what was going on between the two, all's she knew was she liked this flirtatious 'fling' going on.

As Theo and Lea got the kitchen they were alone, they didn't realize almost everyone was gone, or was hanging out in the back yard.

"What the fuck was that Lea?" Theo starting screaming at her

"I go to check on you, see what you're doing, and you're flirting with some guy. IN YOUR BEDROOM!" Theo yelled out.

"One, I wasn't flirting I was talking. Two, Stop the fucking screaming!" Lea said in angry voice.

"You were sitting on your bed what the fuck is that?"

Lea went silent for a while then spoke up.

"Look, Theo, I love you, but I don't think I can take this any longer. Honestly I shouldn't have too."

"So, what? You want to break up?" Theo asked

"I want you to stop treating me so rudely, and learning how to trust me. Also I think we need a break." Lea said in a hush tone

"What? A break, we been together for seven months, you want a break?" Theo said angrily

"I think we need it honestly, just for a week or two, I need to see what I want. And maybe in the period of time you can learn how to treat your girlfriend. Also I know I been a bitch lately and I need to work on that." Lea finally finished as Theo looked at her

"Oh, okay. Have a good time fucking that tall man tonight" Theo said grabbing his keys and walking out of the door to leave.

Lea rolled her eyes, as Darren walked in

"What was that about?"

"I told him I wanted a break." Lea said opening the fridge to get a drink.

"Good job Lee!" Darren said

"So, where are you going to sleep tonight?" Darren said laughing.

"Shut up, I'll be fine! It was just the first night!" Lea said drinking her lemonade.

"Okay, if you say so, everyone else is gone. I think the band is staying so they will probably stay in the living room, but me and Chris is going to head to bed, I told Seth to lock up when they turned in. Okay?" Darren asked his best friend

"Yah baby sounds good!" Lea said instantly feeling happy the band, well _Cory_, was staying the night.

As the Darren and Chris went to bed, she wondered if Cory ever left her room she didn't notice him come down the stairs.

She went up to change into sweats, and noticed he left.

She looked at her nightstand to notice that she had happened to leave her phone, so she grabbed it and headed back down stairs.

Seth was sitting on the love seat, Jason was sleeping on the floor wrapped in a blanket, Justin was sitting on the couch and Cory was in the middle. They were all watching a very manly action terminator type of movie.

"Can I join you boys?" Lea said as she sat down beside Cory.

"Sure" Justin said "But it's not a girly movie!"

"Doesn't bother me!" She said laughing as Cory smirked at her. _Damn those smirks_.

It was about 2:00 in the morning, they all sat on the couch for over an hour enjoying the movie.  
With Lea occasionally girl squeals and ewe's at the blood and violence.

Cory laughed each time.

Other than her comments she was totally being one of the boys, he liked that about her a lot.  
How can he like a girl so much he didn't even know!

Soon she felt her phone vibrate on her leg. She instantly thought it was Theo.

_**Your laugh is addicting. I like it a lot. **_

She was so confused; she looked around the room, and then looked beside her to see Cory's smirk and he showed her his phone, letting her know it was him

_Thanks, um, how did you get my number? Lol_

_**You left your phone in your room and I got your number out of it. I'm sorry if you think that's weird. Lmao.**_

_No, it's fine! ;) _

_**You make me smile, how's that possible, I just meet you today.**_

_Awh that is sweet. So I wasn't making that whole thing in my head today?_

_**Oh, so you did notice ;) **_

_Yah I did… lol_

_**Too bad your boyfriend was there. **_

_You're too cute_

_**Can we talk in private? **_

Lea began to blush as she noticed him looking at her, awaiting her reply. She didn't know what to say, I mean, he was so hot. But she had a boyfriend, even though he was an ass, and they were on a break, she felt she owed it to him not to cheat on him. But then again all they were going to do was talk, right. She quickly got a text back

_**It's okay, if you don't want to I get it.**_

_No, it's fine; meet me in my room in five minutes._

She looked at him and smiled, then began yawning and stretching.

"Well boy's it's time for me to turn in, I'm beat!"

She said noticing only Justin was still awake, and he got up to give her a hug and say goodnight.

Well, that was weird, she barely talked to him, but whatever, she thought.

She smiled at Cory before heading up the steps and shutting her bedroom door.

"She's smoking right!" Justin asked nudging Cory's arm

"Very." He replied

"Chris told me he wanted to hook us up, but doesn't she have a boyfriend?" Justin asked

"Yah, dude." Cory asked feeling a little pissed. Chris wanted Justin to be with Lea out of him, wow. That was low.

Cory was waiting a whole five minutes before heading up.

_You can come now, if you want. :) _

Cory got instantly excited as he got up Justin asked where he was going.

"Oh, um just to get a drink." He straight lied, and didn't care Justin was half asleep anyways.

He easily walked up the stairs trying not to wake his brother and Darren.

He knocked then turned the knob walking into Lea's room, she was lying on her bed, texting.

"Hey" He said

"Oh, Hey! I didn't even hear you!" she laughed.

He smiled "you have an amazing laugh."

"Stop, your making me blush!" She said laughing sitting up, sitting Indian style.

She had a huge king sized bed, she patted on it

"Come sit! Make yourself at home!" she said

"Okay, don't have to ask me twice" He laughed taking his shoes off and jumping on the bed.

He laid beside her and she turned so she was sitting above him.  
A few minutes went by of silence him just staring at her.

"So, why'd you want to talk?" she asked

"You just seem like pretty, cool. Thought we could talk"

"Is that all?" She said

"And you're hot"

"awhh your _that_ guy." She said looking down to him as he had his head on her leopard print pillow and his hands tangled on his torso.

"No I'm not that guy, I was just saying I admire your looks" He said smiling.

"It's okay, you don't have to lie Chris has told me all about you" She said as she chuckled

"Like what?" Cory said leading up on his elbow opening his ears to what she was about to say.

"Oh nothing, just said how you were a bit of a player, and was scared of commitment." She said shrugging her shoulders

"Yah, he happens to say that a lot." He said lying back down.

"So, what's the deal with that" she asks

"Honestly?"

"Well yah," she said laughing

"Two years ago, I fell in love, I thought about asking her to marry me." Cory paused

"How long were you together?"

"Nearly a year."

"Okay, go on." She said feeling very interested

"So, one day, I came home from work, and I walked into the house, to see her fucking my best friend on our couch"

Lea felt completely heartbroken for him.

"AWH! Cory, I am so sorry!" She said rubbing his shoulder.

"Thanks, I mean it's whatever, now, I'm glad that happened, it allowed me to move out here, and find this band."

"So, I'm confused, after knowing all that, why would Chris say you're a player?" She asked

"Because, he doesn't know about that, no one does. You're the first person I've ever told." Cory sweetly said

"Cory, you didn't have to tell me that. I'm sorry"

He began laughing, "No its fine."

She was confused to why he would tell a complete stranger that something as secretive.

"S-so, why did you tell me that?" She asked

"Because, even the short period of time I've known you, I sort of trust you, and I wanted you to know I'm not a player, I just don't want anyone getting that close to me again. Getting your heart stomped out is painful"

"That's really sweet Cory. You can trust me." She said grinning

"And yea it does hurt, a lot." She said full heartedly

"You've been hurt before?" He asked

"Oh, who hasn't, I'm being hurt right now" She said laughing

"Really, how?" he asked leaning up listening.

"Oh, gesh, yah, just everything, this is my longest relationship and I just really don't feel it anymore, I am in love, or was in love with him, he's just changed a lot." She explained

"How long have you guys been dating?"

"Um seven months, in about two months." She said.

"And, that's your longest?" He said sarcastically

"Yah, I'm not really a relationship girl, I mean I am, I just focus on my work and career before I have time for guys" she explained.

"I get that" He said agreeing

They began talking for about an hour, talking about each other's life, where they grew up, how Chris' dad and his mom met and life in Ohio where he had lived all his life before deciding to move to LA two years ago. They talked about everything no longer feeling like 'complete' strangers.

After talking so long, Cory asked Lea a question only noticing that she had fallen to sleep. He smiled and covered her up with a blanket, and began to open the door to go sleep on the couch.

"Where are you going?" She said looking at him his eyes wide open startled.

"Hey sleepy head, I'm going to bed" he said

"Really? On the floor! You can just sleep in here with me." She said looking at him with one eye open.

"No that's, fine." He said

"Cory, stop, I'm not going to bite, it's okay." She said laughing as she pulled herself out of the bed over to him.

"No really, I don't want to both-"He said before being interrupted.

Lea walked to him and landed her hand on the door shutting it, as she took his hand off the knob and led him over to the left side of the bed.

"Now, sleep" she said laughing

"I promise I won't come near you I'll stay on my side!" She said jokingly, she just really didn't feel right making him sleep on the floor on couch.

"Fine!" he said slipping into her silk sheets one more time, this time covering up in her purple comforter.

He looked over to Lea taking off her shirt raveling her black lace bra, putting on a hot pink tank top.

"Hey, no peaking!" She squealed grinning ear to ear.

She turned the lights off and hopping into bed.

"Hey Cory?" She asked

"Yah?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course"

"Today, in the pool when you were playing with the ba-"

"Yes, Lea" He said cutting her off

"What? You didn't even let me finish"

"I know what you were going to say; yes I was totally flirting with you. I happen to like you, a lot" He said laughing.

"Oh, okay then." She said laughing trying to rock herself to sleep.

"I adore your laugh." He said so sweetly.

Lea just smiled at him, or in his direction, it was pitch dark and they couldn't even see each other's faces.

"Thank you." She said smiling once again.

A few minutes went by she was unable to go to sleep again; she started to think something was wrong with the room she had chosen.

"Um, hey Cory?" she said once again

"Yes?" he said as he chuckled

"Can, we cuddle?"

"Oh, yah, if you want to?"

"I do." She said as he instantly got closer to her, wrapping his arm around her tiny frame. They were both lying on their sides, as Lea back was pressed against Cory's chest.

"This is nice." She replied quickly drifting off to sleep.

"Mmmh" Cory said squeezing her tight in his arms.

How could a stranger make her feel so safe and at home? She had no clue, but didn't care for once in her life she was going to live in the moment. _**And this was a good moment to live in.**_


	3. Fanny and Lea

_**:)) Hello religious readers! I want to thank you all for the reviews, alerts and favorites means so much! Hope you like this story I worked on it a lot, updating coming in two more days. I hope you feel the connection between Cory and Lea in this story it feels so strong to me. I love them! And totally wish I could be in Vancouver right now!**_

_**Any grammars or punctuation is mine I try to catch as much as possible as I read.**_

_**REVIEWS ARE MONCHELE LOVINGS! :) thank you all! **_

_**Much love!**_

As Lea went to get up out of bed she felt familiar arms tugging on her torso, she had completely forgotten about the tall hot man in her bed.

"Where are you going?" He grunted

"Oh, I was just going to get a drink, you know it's _1:00" _Lea said turning to face him.

"Damn" He said stretching

"I wonder what everyone is doing."

*knock knock*

Lea jumped out of the bed and looked at Cory and made "Sshh" noise.

"Hey Darren" she said peeking her head out of the door.

"Hey, u-um Chris and I are going to run some errands, the boys are still down stairs. Do you want to come?" He asked trying to peek behind her to see who was in there.

"Did Theo come back?" Darren whispered.

"No. Were over"  
"Oh, well have you seen Cory? He's not down stairs?" Darren asked

"No, I haven't seen him" Lea said smirking

He smiled back and mouthed "Text Me" before leaving.

"Why were you so secretive?" Cory wondered

"Oh, no reason, I just want to keep you in here" Lea said smiling as she returned to the bed.

"Oh, so you're trying to kidnap me?" he said with that smirk

"Yea, kind of." She said curling back up to him.

"I just want to live in the moment you know? I just want to stay in here, talk to you. No labels, no what does this mean? Just be here." Lea said looking up at Cory.

"That sounds like a plan." Cory said before talking again

"But can I at least get out to drink? And eat? Maybe bathroom break? " Cory asked giggling as he sat up

"Well bathrooms right there, and I can go make up something and bring it up here, I mean if you want, I don't want your band tearing you away from me." She said pointing to the bathroom and pouting at the thought of him leaving her today. She didn't know why but having him with her made her feel safe and happy.

Cory got up to head to the bathroom before saying, "We can go downstairs, but I promise I won't leave, I like talking to you and I have nothing planned today."

"But do you have any sweats or shorts I can wear?" he said asking Rachel "I've been in these jeans all night."

"You didn't have to wear those, you could have slept in your boxer's" she said giggling

"But yah, I'll go get some in Darren's room, I'm sure he won't mind"

"You would like that huh? But k thanks" he said going into the bathroom as she told him she'd be right back

Lea was the happiest girl she has been in a long time, she didn't see how or why but this instant connection towards this man was unshakeable and she completely loved the idea of him staying with her all day.

"Okay, I found these sweats for you I don't-"Lea paused looking up to see Cory laying on her bed, in just his underwear.

"What? You said I could.." Cory said laughing

"No, it's fine just not what I expected" Lea said throwing the sweats at him as he slipped them on, trying hard not to notice the thick bulge in his pants, instantly gulping on her spit.

"Perfect." He said jumping up to walk downstairs to get lunch.

As Cory and Lea walked through the hallway and down the steps they didn't stop talking or laughing about the stupidest things.

"Hey Cory!" Justin said standing in the kitchen

Then he noticed Lea, "oh, h-hey Lea!" he said sounds hesitant, mostly jealous.

"We were looking for you, Jason's waking up Seth so we can ride on home, and just sleep the day away" Justin said with a slight giggle.

"Oh, well I'm just going to hang out here for the day."

"Oh u-m okay. Well just text me later" Justin said walking back into the living room

"See ya dude" Cory hollered

"Wow, awkward" Lea said rising her eyebrows

"Yeah I think he likes you!" Cory said whispering into her ears, walking around her to the fridge.

"Oh, yah I heard." She said before being interrupted

"Hey Cory, were leaving, you're not coming?" Seth asked

"No man, I'll holler at you guys later alright." He said in a tone, geez he didn't need a babysitter, he thought.

"Alright man, bye. See you later Lea nice to meet you!" He said before leaving the house.

"Bye you too!"

"And then there were two." Cory said staring at Lea opening a water.

Lea laughed then asked Cory what he wanted to eat.

"um doesn't matter to me." He said

"Well, you want a sandwich? I can make you my special one! Are you picky?" Lea asked

"No, that sounds good. I'll try whatever" he said seeing Leas phone ring.

"Can you see who that is?" Lea asked having her hands full

"Um, it says _My Whore_" Cory said laughing

"Oh, its Quinn, can you answer it and put it on my shoulder?" Lea asked

He did what she said and took the stuff from her hands and arms to lay them on the counter.

"Hey babe!" Lea answered

"Hey hooch! Quick question." Quinn asked

"Yah, what is it?"

"You and Theo, what's going on?"

"Um since last night were on a break, why?" Lea said sounding worried

"Figured, Darren told me that earlier, but I just wanted to let you know, that he was with this tiny bimbo today shopping and holding hands." Quinn said with a pause "Are you okay"

Lea heart dropped, 'I am fine, he wants to be like that it only makes it easier on me to just let him go" she finished looking at Cory.

"Wow, Lea this is the same girl who spends countless nights crying over him, wondering why he doesn't love you anymore, this is her?" Quinn asked

"Yah I am done, I'm over it really, and I think it's time to move on. I'm tired of being a stepping stool for him. But look Q I have to go, I- I'm spending time with Chris' brother Cory" Lea whispered as she went into the living room.

"Ahh, tall handsome drummer guy? Explains so much!" She said laughing as she said her goodbyes to Lea, at the same time she got a text from Darren. They day I want to be left alone I can't she instantly thought.

_**Cory? We would have never guessed. Get it girl. ;))**_

The text read as she began laughing.

"What is so funny?" Cory asked seeing Lea walk back into the kitchen as she showed him the text.

"Ohh, that. Yah" He said blushing.

They began talking about Quinn's phone call as she was making her famous cold sandwiches.

"Really? Wow, he's a dick, Lea you don't need him." Cory said trying to console her

"Yah, I know it's just hard after seven months I've wasted. It hurts, but I'll be okay." She said smiling.

"that's why I focus on my career and not boys" She said cutting the sandwich in half and handing a plate to Cory, then slicing hers in half and sitting next to him.

"Thanks, and well not all guys are like that Lea." Cory stated

"I know, and you've helped me realize that." She said sweetly

"Me? What did I do?" He asked surprised

"You've spent the whole night holding me, we talked till like 4 in the morning and not once have your tried to make a move on me or even make a hint to it. I like that, so either, you _really_ want to get in my pants, you're gay _or _you're just a really sweet guy!" Lea said giggling

"Guess we will never know huh?" Cory said smiling and taking a bite out of Lea's 'famous' sandwich

Lea starred at him nervously

"So?" She asked as he began chewing

"It's so good! Where did you learn this?" He said taking another bite

"Well it's actually nothing special, the secret is" she paused

"Well, don't leave me hanging what is it?" He said smiling

"It's all vegan ingredients" She said eating her sandwich

"That's it?" he asked "I think I'll go vegan!" He said with a_ smirk_

"Well, it is like ten million times healthier and you don't hav-Lea paused as she listened to it pour down outside.

"Wow, I didn't know it was supposed to rain today!" Cory said looking out of the window seeing it thunder and lighting.

As they began talking about the thunder and how tired they were from staying up so late they soon finished their sandwiches.

"Well I know what we can do!" Lea said feeling very excited.

"WHAT!" Cory said mocking her excitement

"Shut up!" She squealed hitting his arm playfully

"Sorry, you're just so cute! But seriously what?" Cory said smiling at her

"We should watch my favorite movie ever! It's perfect for a rainy day!" She said jumping up to grab his hand to lead him back into her room.

"What's this movie?" He said sounding curious

She looked at him smiling from ear to ear standing in front of the bed with her pink Victoria secret sweats on and black tank top with her hair still in a ponytail with barely any make-up on. Cory spread out on the bed with his hand lifting his head up and his elbow supporting him as he just starred at this petite girl that was in complete excitement to share something amazing with him.

"It's – well you will see!" Lea said placing the DVD into the DVD player.

The TV was in front of her bed she had a flat screen she had saved up all her pay checks for, it was placed inside of a tan stand, and the DVD player was under it.

She looked at Cory as she grabbed the remote and walked over to him a grin never leaving her face.

"What?" He asked as he held his hands out for her to lay in front of him so he could hold her once more as they watched 'the world's greatest movie' Lea's words.

"Nothing, I just sort of like you." She said facing him

"Well that's good to know, I sort of kind of like you as well" He said with a smile he leaned into to her pulling her closer as her chest pressed against his their eyes starred never leaving each other's as they heard it thunder outside

"OH IT'S STARTING!" Lea squealed as she sprung around to press play with her remote.

"Okay, so what is it we're watching?" Cory asked squeezing pressing her back into his chest.

"It's Funny Girl! With Barbra Streisand!" Lea said slightly turning her head to look at Cory.

"Ohh, never heard of it." He said sounding uninterested

"Well then your life sucks" she said giggling.

"So what is it about?" Cory asked laughing at her comment

"Just watch! Fanny wants to be a Broadway star and no one will give her the chance because the way she looks, she doesn't look like other girls." Lea said starring into the screen as Cory squeezed on her torso closer to him.

As they watched the movie more, Cory could seem to notice the way Fanny reminds him of Lea, the drive and passion she has to be a star. After the night of talking about her dreams for her future he knew Fanny and Lea were like the same person.

As Fanny was in her orange dress standing onto the boat belting out "Don't Rain on My Parade" Lea belted right along with her singing every word.

He felt his heart swell with happiness for this girl, after their long talk last night he actually felt he knew her inside and out.

"I love when you sing" he said rubbing her stomach with his thumb

"Thank you!" She said turning around to him as she wrapped her arms around his neck

"I'm starting to like everything about you more and more" he said with his hands now on her back.

"Ditto" she said rubbing her nose against his.

'Don't you want to watch your movie?" he asked

"Nah, I've seen it a trillion times, I'd rather watch you." She said giggling at how cheesy her comment was.

Cory made a comment about how bad it was outside and he might just be stuck here the rest of the night. It was already around 5 they couldn't believe it.

"Sounds perfect to me" she said sweetly

"Isn't this a little crazy?" he asked moving Lea closer to him

"What is?"

"How it feels like we've known each other for years"

"I thought I was the only one who felt like that" she said giggling as she brought her body closer to his, if that was even possible.

She starred at his beautifully shaped hazel eyes, as she looked down to his moist lips as he brought his tongue out of his mouth slightly, to lick his lips.

She leaned closer to him as her lips pressed into his, as she detached her lips from his to look him into the eyes he smiled at her and their moist lips met once more.

Cory's hand landed on her ass as he squeezed it and she squealed of happiness.

Their lips became moving faster in complete bliss, his hand landed on her neck moving circular movements on her collar bone, her hands sneaking under his shirt feeling his abs in pleasure, her nails began to dig into his sculpted back.

Their tongues began fighting each other for its rightful position Lea took her Cory's bottom lip in her mouth and began sucking on it; he placed one hand on each of her hips to flip her on top of him so she was straddling his lap.

She landed her hands onto the mattress to support her body from collapsing she began working her mouth on top of his as his hands still attached to her hips smacking them moving her up and down.

They were so into the moment nothing could tear them away now until, Lea rose up and started talking to the TV screen

"_**I've got thirty-six expressions- **_

_**Sweet as pie too tough as leather, **_

_**And that's six expressions more **_

_**Than all them, ah, Barrymores put together. **_

_**Instead of just kicking me **_

_**Why don't they give me a lift? **_

_**Well, it must be a plot, **_

_**'Cause they're scared that I got **_

_**Such a gift—" **_

She said as she raised her eyebrows to Cory, as he began laughing.

"So um how many times you said you've seen this before?" He asked bringing her head down to his as he pressed their lips together

"ahh, just a couple!" she said in between kisses.

She placed a deep kiss onto his lips as she moved her hips on his bulge. She stopped every movement as she rose up staring into his eyes. She smiled at him, he smirked back. She grabbed his hand from her hip and kissed it tenderly before placing it on her left breast; his breathily became intense as he squeezed on her breast as he began messaging it, over her black tank top.

She was in complete heaven, as she buckled her hips onto his lap moving it up and down, needing him now. But she knew she didn't want to go too far, not tonight anyway, she wanted to take this slow.

"C-cory" she said moving faster on top of him as he flipped her over so he was hovering her.

"Yah baby?" He said sucking on her neck and replaced his hand on her breast this time under the shirt.

"I-I w-w-want to take this slow." She said looking into his eyes

"Yah, okay. That's fine." He said stopping every movement as he began to get off her beautiful body.

"I said slow, not stop!" she said giggling as she pulled his shirt dragging him on top of her again.

"I-I just don't want to go all the way, it wouldn't feel right, not yet." She said kissing him passionately.

"I understand baby." He said as they both gasped

"Omgsh!" she said looking into the darkness

"What was that?" she asked

"Looks like the electric went out" he said getting up to look out of her window

"Yah, the whole block is out" he said

"Do you have your phone with you?" she asked him to shine the light so she could light her candles around the room.

"There, perfect" she said looking at Cory whose skin looked perfect under the light of the candle.

She walked up to him as she stood on his tippy toes placing a tender kiss on his shoulder.

"I have an idea" she said sweetly before being interrupted from her phone ringing

_**I'm staying at Chris tonight; it's too bad to drive. Be safe! I hope you're not home alone, if you are call me! If you're not, enjoy you're your time babe! ;) xo **_

She smiled as she laid her phone down on the counter as Cory's arms came from behind her kissing on her perfectly curved neck.

"Mmmh." She said turning around to him, and began to lift his shirt up and over his head and then pulled down his sweats along with his underwear leaving him completely nude in front of her as she moaned in pleasure just looking at his handsome body.

"You are beautiful" She said rubbing his stomach with her petite hands.

"I thought you wanted to take this slow." He said blushing

"I do, but I want to try this, I'm cold." She said taking off her shirt and bra.

"You are cold?" He said smiling looking at her bare chest grabbing her breast and brought his mouth down to suck on her dry nipple, instantly making it harden.

"Freezing" she said moaning in pleasure

He pulled her sweats off to realize she had no panties on.

His penis hardening on the spot

"Now get in bed." She said smiling at him, he turned to climb in the white silk sheets she slapped his bare butt cheek.

"Hold me" she said climbing in beside him resting her back against his chest laying her ass against his throbbing dick.

She began swaying her ass against his member side from side as he squeezed her stomach, grunting and breathing heavily.

"You like that?" She said biting her lip feeling his hardness on her rear, massaging it with her bare ass.

"Very much" he said kissing her on her neck as his head rested in the nook of her neck.

Cory's toes began curling as he brought his hand down to her wet center

"Oh, baby your so wet!" he said as he parted her legs with his own.

Her right leg swung over his legs as her legs were widened.

He began rubbing on her clit separating her fold's

"O-ohh baby!" she squealed

His finger pressed firmly onto her throbbing clit as he moved it in circles faster as she moaned in pleasure and her body began overcome with orgasmic seizures.

The faster she moved the more his harden member began to be getting taken care of, from her bare ass touching it, of course.

"H-h-harder b-b-babyy ohh! CORY!" She screamed tugging on to his arm and blankets, as Cory began sucking on her neck once more biting it a bit, it was definitely going to be a hickey tomorrow. His finger moving at a rapid pace on her dripping core circling faster and harder more rougher then she's ever felt before in her life.

"OHH I'm c-c-coming baby!" she squealed as she raised her arm behind her head grabbing on Cory's hair as her orgasm washed over her body, this was definitely the best orgasm she's ever had in her whole life.  
"ahhhh" she let out a loud scream turning over facing Cory placing a tending yet sloppy kiss on his lips.

"You're amazing" she smiled

"Oh, baby that was nothing" he said smirking

She looked down to see his member still swollen in complete hardness

She began to take care of him, giving him the best hand job he's ever felt, although he was already over the edge, he came almost instantly.

"I definitely have to clean these sheets" she said laughing at the hot mess they just made.

"Yah definitely" he said yawning and kissing her neck

He began to get up to get dressed until a tiny lady stopped him.

"No, can we stay like this tonight? If that's not weird?' She said laughing

"No baby, that's totally sexy, I'm down with that" he said jumping back into bed covering them both up with the blankets.

"I love it when you call me baby" she said kissing him. They haven't even had sex and just the little bit they done it was memorizing, they both couldn't wrap their heads around the idea of actually becoming one with one another, but they agreed to wait for the special moment.

He smirked as he held her close to him soon both drifting off to sleep, they were beat.

_**What do you think Monchele's up too in Vancouver right now! )) Reviews please I want to know what you honestly think! :D**_


	4. I love you too

_**HELLO! I can't get enough of this story! So I hope you enjoy it! This has a lot of SMUT and CUSSING, and some of douche THEO so be advised. ) Reviews are amazing so tell me what you think, also I love the tweets I've been getting about this and FATE, completely makes me the happiest gleek evea! 3 **_

_**BTW I DON'T OWN ANYTHING GLEE. Durr.**_

_**Now, enjoy! **_

Lea woke up to tender kisses on her shoulder, she had the tiniest music notes the he just adored, and he loved her tattoos and wanted to seek all fourteen of them.

"Morning baby" she said as she turned to him soon kissing his sweet lips wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Morning" he said kissing her lips breaking a smile.

"So, I have to talk to Theo today." She said

"Oh what about?" he said as he instantly took his hand off her chin.

"I have to tell him it's over and that I meant someone else" she said smiling

"This someone else seems very lucky." He said pulling her closer

"Nah, I think I'm the lucky one" she said pinning a kiss on his lips as they felt the need to jump each other right then and there.

"Babe I have to get ready today, we have to snap back to reality" Lea said pouting looking at her phone to see three texts from Theo that read

_**I miss you can we talk**_

_**I love you**_

_**Lea please talk to me**_

She didn't want to hurt Theo but she felt in her heart it was over. They have been having trouble for some time now it wasn't just about Cory coming into the picture, I mean she liked spending time with him but who knows if it will work out? She wasn't depending on that.

"Is that him texting you?" He said sitting up to put his boxers back on and sweats

"Yah" she said simply as she sat on the bed still nude.

"I'd figure we could take a shower together?" she said pouting her bottom lip as her bare body wrapped around his waist

"Baby, I have no clean clothes. I have to go home and take one" he said wrapping his arms around her squeezing her ass.

"okay." She said kissing his chest

"I-ll j-just h-have to take one all alone" she said in between kisses

"Touching myself and everything" she said smiling towards him

"You're so not fair." He smirked

They began passionately making out as he pushed her lightly onto the bed hovering over her; he kissed her neck and began sucking on her left breast as she began to moan in complete pleasure.

"LEA!" Darren hollered knocking on the door

"Yah?" she said as she looked at the door, she figured it was locked.

Darren began turning the door knob as Lea jumped up with the blanket covering her body.  
"Dar! Don't!" she screamed as she poked her head out of the door.

"Can I talk to you?" He asked

"Yah hold on!" She replied she smiled at Cory giving him a passionate kiss as she threw her sweats on and his t-shirt, as she opened the door and talked to Darren in the hallway.

"What's going on?" she asked folding her arms.

"I want to know what's going on with you?" he said looking at her

"What do you mean?" she asked

"I don't know Lee, just you don't even know Cory and even though you guys would make a perfect couple and I don't know how Chris and I didn't think of it ourselves, you have Theo, are you going to resolve that?" Darren said being an honest true best friend, he had a long talk with Chris and they loved the thought of them together they just thought she should talk to Theo, it wasn't like Lea to ever cheat on anyone, and she had such a good heart, she would never think of it.

"Yes Darren me and Cory were just talking about that, I'm going to invite him over today tell him it's over" she exclaimed

"Well is Cory going to leave?" he said in a whispered concerned tone.

"Yes Darren" she said

"Look I know you are worried, but everything will be okay I have it all under control" she said rubbing his shoulder as he quickly backed up

"EW! Don't touch me with your sex hands!" He said laughing

"Oh shut up! We haven't even, well, we aren't going all the way till Theo knows it's over" she said rolling her eyes at Darren

"Yah, okay" he said rolling his eyes back at her.

"I just don't see how this happened, you two didn't even talk to each other" he said laughing

"I know, I honestly thought he was gorgeous the minute I laid eyes on him" she said truthfully.

"Look Dar I'd love to stand and chat but I've a tall beautiful man waiting on me." She said patting him on his shoulder and giggling.

"I'll talk to you when he leaves! Love you!" she said going into her room shutting and this time locking her door.

"Yeah, Yeah yeah." He said walking down stairs to Chris as they were lying out by the pool.

"Hey b-baby" she stopped and paused as he was completely dressed, everything but his shirt and had his phone in his hand, she was so disappointed.

"Are you leaving?" she said standing in front of the door

"Yeah I called Justin he's on his way; I just want to give you some time with Theo, okay. Let you guys sort things out." Cory said standing in front of her with his hands on both sides of her shoulders

"Cor, I don't want you to leave!" she said grabbing his waist

Cory looked her into her eyes as she placed a tender kiss on her lips and brought up her oversized t-shirt over her head and pinned her to the door with his body as he took the shirt off her and placed it on himself.

"There" he said then kissed her seductively he removed his mouth to look at her mouth witch her was wide open and her eyes still closed.

"There? You are so not fair Mr. Monteith." She said finally snapping back to reality.

"I'm sorry baby! I got to go" Cory said as he got a text from Justin saying he was downstairs

"Call me after Theo leaves and I will be back over." He said rubbing her bare chest with his index finger.

"I will but bring a bag of clothes, okay?" She said as she slightly winked at him.

"I will! Bye baby" he said smiling letting himself out seeing as Lea was nude from the waist up

An instant emotion of sadness washed over her, he was gone the first day since meeting him they had been together every second almost and she missed him so much already.

His jokes, his charm, his ability to make her feel safe without doing or saying anything, his ability to make her feel smarter, beautiful and sexier each second he was around her, and most of all she missed his dimples, damn did he have amazing features.

She quickly texted Theo hoping to get it out of the way, she didn't want to be rude or seem like she didn't care for him, because she did. She just wanted to be able to make love to Cory and not feel like a cheater. She felt bad for thinking that or wishing that but, she and Theo's relationship ran its course, they had good times, but it's time to move on.

_**Meet me at my house in one hour. We can talk.**_

She simply texted, then he replied momentarily with a quick **okay. See you then**.

She was nervous at how he would act, she was so happy Darren was there to protect her.

She got her clothes ready and began to take a shower.

She couldn't stop thinking about her Cory, she was wrapped in a towel dripping with water.

_**Just so you know, I just got out of a stemming hot shower, and now I'm all wet, oh whatever shall I do? ;) **_

_You are such a dirty tease__**. **_

_**You know you love it. **_

_I do I do!_

She smiled to herself as she put her phone down to get dressed.

When she was all dressed in shorts and a regular white t-shirt, trying not to look too good

She walked down the stairs, as Theo texted saying he was almost there.

"What are you doing Lee?" Darren asked while he was swimming in the pool with Chris.

"Waiting for Theo." She said anxiously

"Oh good luck" Chris chimed in

"Oh, thanks, I need it."

"When you're done I want all the gossip on you and my brother!" Chris squealed with happiness  
"Oh I will!" She said winking

"Lea" Theo said as he was standing at the gate waiting for her to unlock it for him.

Her heart instantly dropped

"Hey," she said walking towards him as he opened the gate she told him to come inside with her.

"So what did you do yesterday?" She asked as they sat on the bar stools.

"Oh nothing was at home mostly you?" Theo asked back

"Oh really, you and your bimbo?" She said with a smartass tone

"O-oh um, what? Who told you that" Theo said acting dumbfounded

"It's okay Theo I want you to be happy"  
"I'm happy with you" He said flatly

"No, you're happy with the idea of me. I guess, honestly I don't think we know what happy is Theo. In a relationship I mean, this is not how couples of seven months act." She said sitting next to him giving him a bottled water.

"Are you saying you want to be done?"

"Yeah, I think it's time we move on." She said staring at him trying to feel what he was feeling; she was terrified of his reaction.

"After seven months and one bad night, you're just done?"

"ONE, bad night Theo come on, you're not stupid. I haven't been happy in forever and I don't think you have either. It's not fair to keep two people who once loved each other in an unhappy relationship. It's just over. Simple as that" she said sounding rude but he needed to get it through his lick head.

"Fuck you Lea! I could get any girl out there way hotter than you, fuck you, you dumb bitch!" Theo stood up cussing at her, it's not like she hasn't heard this all before from him of course.

"Theo! Who the fuck you think you are coming in our house screaming at a fucking girl you dick!" Darren said standing in the sliding glass door way.

"Fuck you Darren you guys have a nice life!" Theo said walking towards him to get to his car.

"What are you going to move me?" Darren said flexing his chest at Theo who wanted to leave but Darren wasn't having it not the way he did Lea like a dog.

"I will beat your fucking ass you little fag!" Theo screamed in Darren's face.

"Oh, fag huh? Bro who the fuck uses that word these days? Only homophs fuck heads like you! Now get the fuck out of my house before I have to carry your ass out!" Darren said hollering as he moved out of the way.

Theo just walked away knowing Darren would kick his ass.

Darren looked over to Lea who was crying.

"Babe, he is an ass why are you even listening to him or crying over him?" Darren asked seeming puzzled as he held her in his arms.

"I don't know!" she said sobbing even more. A couple minutes went by as Darren tried to console her, it wasn't working.

"Lea?" a familiar voice spoke from the front door.

Lea's eyes got wide as her head sprung around to see him, the man of her dreams.

"Baby? What! How?" She asked wiping her tears

"Chris texted me and told me to get over here as soon as possible! What happened?" He asked taking over Darren's position as he held her in his big arms.

"That fucker decided to come in here and run his mouth" Darren said walking over to Chris who seemed so sad to see Lea crying, he definitely did the right thing by texting Cory.

"What? What was he saying I think he needs a good ass whopping!" Cory said looking at Lea wiping her tears off her cheek with his thumb.

"NO baby! Leave him alone he's nothing to me anymore." Lea said walking upstairs to her room leaving the boys alone.

Chris and Darren stood there telling Cory all that that dick Theo was saying to Lea, he was furious and wanted to go hunt him down and kill him but he reframed and excused himself as he walked up the steps to Lea.

He knocked on the door first just so she was aware he was there.

"Lea what are you doing?" he said seeing that she was under the blankets in a fetal position, crying.

"Babe, are you seriously crying over that douche bag?" He said as he sat on top the blankets rubbing her back.

"No I'm crying because I hurt him so bad, he does or did mean something to me. He was my best friend for so many years, and the 7 months we spent together. It was just a waste and I've realized the man I loved isn't there it's not him." She said bringing her up from under the blanket.

"I know baby I understand break ups are hard no matter how you felt or left things. Good or bad" Cory said lying next to her as he tangled his fingers with hers

"I know, I'm so sorry for crying like that" she said staring at the ceiling

"Baby don't ever apologize for crying" He said soon hovering over her.

"I really don't feel good enough to even be with you, the way you make me feel, I wish I could make you feel that good."

His hands where supporting him up on each side of her head pressing into the matress.

He laughed at her comment.

"Are you kidding me?" He said starring into her eyes.

He began kissing her neck and mouth passionately before stopping.

"Your laugh, makes me the happiest man ever, your hands touching me makes me want to scream on the roof top that I'm the luckiest man alive to have you, your voice in pleasure and while belting out your favorite Broadway songs makes my skin tingle, Lea, that day when I met you, when you were walking out of the pool towards me with your hot black bikini dripping wet, that might be the happiest day of my life ever. I knew I was completely in love with you that moment" he said kissing her neck

Lea's eyes became filled with tears once more. Did he just say what she thought?

"Cor, do you realize what you just said?"

"That I love you? Yah, I kind of wanted to see if you noticed" he said with his smirk pressing his lips onto hers.

"You make me the happiest person in the world, I love you too baby!" she said as their lips reconnected

His hands moved up her shirt as he pressed his large hands on her breast making her moan in complete bliss

"Baby!" she yelled

"Baby, make love to me!" She squeals as she felt him biting her neck

He stopped all movements as he raised his head up and pierced into her eyes, that intensity alone gave them both mental orgasms.

He got up and quickly locked the door before returning, by the time he got back Lea had her shirt off already and began working on her shorts.

"In a hurry?" he said smiling

She bit down on her lip as she dragged her shorts off and laid back on her pillow in her black lace bra and matching thong.

Cory quickly got naked leaving his boxers on hovering over top her again.

He reached behind her back as he unhooked her bra, he hungrily took the left breast into his mouth massaging the right one, and his hand twirled her nipple in between his tongue and fingers hardening them on the spot.

"O-h baby" she moaned

While his mouth and finger was busy working on her chest he brought his knee to her throbbing core applying pressure, he instantly groaned at what he felt.

"Baby, your wet already?" he said smirking as he lifted his head up to kiss her lips.

"See the things you do to me!" she said smiling as he reached for his dick, circling his thick bulge threw his boxers.

"You like this baby? You like with I rub your dick?" She said biting her lip as he shut his eyes, feeling so amazing that it hurt.

"Yes baby" he moaned out as her petite hands slipped into his waistband, she became wetter feeling his bare dick in her hands. After a few rubs he helped her take his boxers off

He was completely naked hovering over her, her hand stroking his cock up and down gently trying not to make him cum just yet.

His thick hands found her wet pussy over her thong as he roughly began making circles.

"F-fuck baby! Oh!" She moaning biting her lip and digging her nails into his back

"M-make love to me!" she screamed

"I love you!" he said kissing her lips and neck, she slipped her hand to her night stand as she pulled out a condom.

She bit it open he moved closer to her so she could place it on as she asked before she put on the latex; she brought her head down to lick the tip of his dick.

"Ohhh Lee!" he grunted

"I love the way he taste's" she said giggling slipping the condom on

"Good because he loves you too" he said laughing as he outlined entrance with his dick, making his dick wet from her liquid.

"O-hh F-f-f-uckk!" Lea screamed out

"Stop fucking teasing!" she shouted this time Cory moving it up and down her folds, laughing at her wiggling under him.

"Okay baby are you ready I'm not teasing anymore, I want to be in your wet pussy so bad!" Cory said honestly

This was the moment, the first moment that they would be connected, this moment was special.

"I'm so ready baby" she said tugging onto her sheets.

Cory slowing pressed his tip in and out, teasing her again.

"CORY!"

He began laughing, he moved it further this time and back out, being easy, she was so tight, and he was so _big_, he was scared he would hurt her.

"Baby! Come on!" she moaned

He began picking up his paced faster moving into her and out, the bed started to squeak, she prayed that Darren and Chris were still outside because they were not about to be quiet.

"oh, your amazing" Cory shouted as his hips began moving faster, her nails digging into his chest.

"Your dick is so big!" she squealed

He smiling pumping into her faster as the bed began hitting the wall making the sexiest noise.

"Oh baby! You're so tight!" he said pumping his fastest into her, their hips began clicking together making the most amazing sound.

Cory's hand pressed onto her breast feeling like he was about to explode. They had a feeling the bed was going to make some marks on the wall when they were finished, good thing she would be painting soon.

They quickly found a steady rhythm as he pumped faster, she squealed and the bed sounded like it was about to fall apart, this couldn't get any sexier.

He felt the urge to cum but he knew she wasn't ready yet.

He took his fingers into his mouth and began pressing roughly onto her clit, the extra push over the edge she needed.

"O-o-h Fuck! Baby! Yess there baby right there f-f-f-uckkkkk!" she screamed out as his fingers made rough circles on her wet pussy and his dick pounding into her entrance.

"F-fuck baby I'm going to cum FUCK!" she screamed as Cory pressed his chest onto hers bouncing his ass into her entrance they laid together in a sweet embrace as he pumped a few last times until they both came together.

"Oh fuck!" she moaned as his body collapsed onto hers

"That was amazing" he said kissing her neck then quickly rolled over to lie beside her as they both tried to catch their breathe

"So, how many tattoos do you have again?" he said smiling

"14, why?" She asked as her hand rested on his torso.

"Dang, where are they all at?" he said becoming curious

"I don't know, why don't you try to find them for me." She said seductively

And he did he searched for all fourteen as he kissed every one of them, they instantly felt the need to go around round, or three, or four. They simply couldn't get enough of each other.


	5. Don't go breaking my heart

_**A/N I should of mentioned this is an A/U. So this is Cory and Lea in my view, what I think they are like, or what I want them to be like. (: SO yah. Thanks everyone for all the reviews and alerts, I love you all! **_

_**Hope you still enjoy reading!**_

_**xoxo**_

"Morning handsome" Lea squealed as she felt familiar hands wrapped around her waist as she made some coffee.

"Morning to you gorgeous" Cory said nibbling on the nook of her neck.

She sprung around placing her hands around his neck passionately kissing his moist lips and taking in his morning breathe, loving every second of it, strangely.

"Please! Can you spare me; I haven't even had breakfast yet!" Chris yelled when he walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge.

It's been one full week of Lea and Cory's romance. Chris and Darren were used to seeing him around, and quite frankly they couldn't be happier with the pair. Although, they haven't been out of Lea's room, or much too anywhere since the day they meet, just been in their own little bubble.

"Are they seriously making out again?" Darren said threw a yawn "it's like 10 too early for that!" He laughed as he sat on the bar stool at island in the kitchen.

"Oh shush" She said turning around to get a cup of coffee.

Cory just laughed and said good morning to the pair.  
"Dude did you watch that fight last night? With Floyd Mayweather and Manny Pacquiao?" Cory asked Darren who he knew shared his interest

"Hell ya! We watched it on the big screen down here! It was sick!" Darren hollered

"You should have watched it with us!"

"I know bro, but someone interrupted me!" he said with a smirk looking at Lea

"Who won?" Cory asked

"Maywether. Duh" Darren said laughing as he told him all about the fight.

"Wow, wished I seen that!"

"Well I got it recorded!" Darren said telling Cory to follow him into the living room as they sat on the couch and turned on the fight.

"Boys" Chris said flatly shaking his head.

Lea laughed as his comment, "yea boys!"

"I'm going to take a swim you want to join?" She asked Chris as he was eating his bagel.

"I can't, I have work in about an hour!" Chris pouted

"Oh okay, but come up to my room? I need to talk to you!" She asked as he agreed, bringing his bagel along.

"We will be back boys!" Lea hollered as her and Chris walked through the living room to get to the stairs, they were into the fight, and just ignoring them.

"Okay, so tell me-" Lea began saying as she paused with the look on Chris face.

"Oh, Chris!" She said laughing at the fact that he wouldn't sit on the messy bed.

"That's just gross" he said still taking bits of his bagel sitting at the chair of Lea's desk.

"So, what do want to talk to me about?" He asked sitting his plate down.

"Cory."

"Ah, of course." He said jokingly

A grin landed on Lea's face.

"I need you to let me know, before I get in too deep, deeper then I already am." Lea said sitting on her messy sex crazed bed.

"I don't know what I'm trying to say Chris; I just really don't want my heart broken." Lea said confiding in him, as she has done many times before.

"Lea, I don't know what to say, other than he really is a good guy, I've never seen him with a girl like this before, you know like he is with you." Chris said honestly.

"Then why didn't you hook us up, instead of try with Justin? I never understood that" she said laughing as she stood up to pick out a bathing suit; she had many to choose from.

"I don't know, I just never saw you and Cory as a couple, but that's usually how is works right?" He said giggling

"Yeah, but Justin?" she said as her eyebrow raised

"I mean, Jason or Seth is better looking, with better personalities."

"Justin is sweet as pie, and he has a better relationship record then Cory does"

"But Cory, oh Cory, he's so strong, and there for me when I need him, I just I don't know, I just don't want my heart broken" she said standing in front of Chris.

"Lea, I can already tell, he's not going to. Don't worry about it." Chris said standing up, "that one, he loves pink on girls" he said pointing at a bathing suit and smiling at Lea,

"Look I have to get ready to leave for work, I love you, and he won't hurt you I promise, he loves you I can tell" Chris smiled as he opened the door.

"I love you Chris!" she said giving him a hug.

Lea shut the door as he left and threw on her baby pink bikini with white strings, added shorts and a tank top, and fixed her hair in a presentable bun, to head downstairs.

"Hey baby where did you go?" Cory asked flipping through channels on the TV.

"I went to change, and talk to Chris, did they leave yet?" Lea said smiling sitting on his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Yeah Darren took Chris to work, then he said he was going to the gym to work out. So, we will be here all alone for a couple hours." Cory said as their lips meet and he began sliding his hand up her white wife beater.

"Oh you're already to go swimming?" Cory said laughing

"Sure am" She smiled as she got up from their passionate kiss

Cory went up to change into his swimming trunks, he had a duffle bag filled with clothes, and he couldn't remember the last time he had actually been home, or hung out with his band. He felt pretty bad, and made a promise to the guys he would hang with them soon.

"I'm already!" Cory said slapping his sides with his long arms, looking like a little kid on Christmas getting ready to open his presents.

"You're so cute" she said grinning sliding over the screen door.

Cory followed her outside

"You look pretty hot" Cory said smiling

"Thank you Babe! You don't look too bad yourself" She said lying on her chair laying in the sun.

Cory was at the bar pouring himself a drink.

"So, how does Darren have all this money?" Cory asked curiously

"His parents are loaded" she said flatly

"So they just give him anything he wants?" Cory asked

"Well he has a savings account, they been saving for him since he was born, plus he gets allowance, a big one" Lea said as her eyes grew bigger under her sunglasses, when she said _'big one'_

"At 24 he still gets an allowance?" Cory laughed as he grabbed his drink and sat next to her on a chair.

"Do you have to work tomorrow?" Cory asked

"Yah at noon." She said pouting

"First time were going to be away from each other." She said continuing to pout.

"I know I'm sure we will make it."  
"Oh okay. I'll miss you too" Lea said angrily

"Babe, that's not what I meant"

She didn't reply after a few moments, Cory got up and hovered over her in her lawn chair.

"I love you" he said looking in her eyes threw her sunglasses, which were closed.

"Lee" he said she still didn't answer

"LEE!" He hollered

"Fine, I'm just going to have to throw you in the pool" He said began to pick her up.

"COR! Don't you dare!" Lea screamed

"Oh, you're alive!" Cory laughed as he placed her back onto the chair and removed his hands from her back, placing a passionate kiss on her lips.

"I talked to Chris about you earlier" Lea blurted out between a kiss.

"About what?" he said raising an eyebrow

"Just about us and how I don't want you to break my heart" Lea said feeling a bit embarrassed

"Babe, you had this conversation with my brother and not me? What do you think this is like a long week one night stand?" He asked

"No Cory, I just I don't want to get my heart broken again." Lea said feeling like a broken record.

"And you think I am going to?" He said as he leaded up.

She got silent

"I told you all my secrets and been here nonstop after a full week, and I told you I loved you Lea, that's not a word to just through round" Cory said still hovering over top her, feeling his arms getting tired.

"I know baby, and I love you for that. I had so much fun this week you don't even know, let's just forget it okay?"

"No I'm not going to forget it, whenever you feel like that or have an issue with us, talk to me." He said kissing her lips.

"Okay babe" She said kissing him back

"Now, can we get in the pool?" Cory said smirking placing another kiss on her lips.

They both jumped in the pool, swimming around and baking in the hot sun. They had a huge privacy fence around the back yard, so they were completely alone.

"You look hot in your swimming trunks" Lea said as Cory pinned her up against the wall of the pool.

"I'm thinking you look hotter."

"Nah, I don't." she said smiling.

"I love you Lea Michele" He said kissing her passionately before she even got a response out.

"I love you Mr. Monteith" she moaned between a kiss

He grabbed her ass with his large hands, almost covering her petite body, his hand then slides up her back untying her bikini.

"Babe what are you doing?" She moaned as he grunted over her bare breast lying in the water.

"No one is watching" he said between kisses on her neck moving his lips slowing down to the top of her breast and his lips attached to her round wet nipple as his hand completely covered the other, massaging it with the palm of his hand.

"Babe!" she screamed

"What?" He asked

"You now were in public?" she said threw a moan

"No, were outback and no one can see us!" He said aggressively biting her nipple.

"Ohhh baby!" she said screaming as she held her arms out onto the wall, gripping it hard.

"Babe you're so beautiful" he whispered into her ears sucking on her neck, there was definitely going to be a bruise their soon.

His hands still on her breast massaging them as he continued to put cups of water on them from his hands, making them harder from the cold water hitting them.

She let go of the wall as she started feeling his bulge, she was so horny at this point she cared less who saw or heard them.

"Oh baby you're already hard" She said with a smile, as she began kissing his neck, and digging her nails into his back.

"Oh baby, fuck me please" she moaned still massaging his dick as it poked out of his bottoms, damn was he huge. She began kissing the freckles on his shoulder that stood out in the sun; she then took her finger and outlined his tribal tattoo around his arm.

"Fuck me baby" She moaned into his lips

"I love you" he said again as he took her shoulders and flipped her around so her ass was pressed against his dick.

He pulled down her bathing suit as her elbows rested on the wall holding up her boobs, he pulled down his swimming trunks, as his cock was floating in the water, he outline her bare ass with his tip as she moaned in bliss.

"Oh baby! Yea baby you feel so hard, Fuckkk!" She screamed

He was in complete control moving her to places he wanted her to be, and she loved it.

He moved her sideways so she no longer had the wall to lie against. He laid her left breast in one hand, as he placed his other hand on his dick sliding it into her backside.

"Ahh Fuck!" she squealed

"You like this position?" he asked never using it before with her.

"Yea baby, maybe we will make it a regular" she said moaning

Once he was in her and found a rhythm he placed both hands of his over her hard nipples completely covering them.

"Ah Fuck baby, this feels so good" she whispered through her moan

He pumped faster as the water began making a splashing sound, he pulled her in close as he leant down to kiss her neck, grunting into her skin at every movement, she felt amazing.

"Baby, faster" she moaned as her hand laid at a familiar place, grabbing on the back of his head, pulling his hair it probably was hurting him, but he didn't make a compliant so she continued.

He pumped faster if it was even possible feeling like he was about to explode, he kept one hand on her left breast and brought the other hand to her clit.

"ahh baby! Yes rub it baby!" she screamed out pulling his hair harder.

Massaging her clit in circles, pinching her nipple, and fucking her harder than ever before, she thought she was going to have a bruise on her ass the way he was fucking her.

"Baby, I-am-c-c-cummmmingg!" She screamed as her head flew back to his shoulder, he came into her then pulled out his dick sighing as it reentered the cold water.

She fell into his large arms; he held her taking into the moment, until they heard a familiar voice inside the house.

"Oh shit babe!" he said trying to find his trunks which were floating behind him, he quickly placed them on.

"Babe help help!" she hollered as he placed her back to him to help tie her top.

"Where are my bottoms?" She screamed softly.

They began searching the whole pool for her hot pink bottoms.

"Hey there you guys are!" Darren said as he shut the sliding door behind him.

"Oh, hey D-darren" Cory said sounding very nervous.

"Hey, what's up? Having a good swim" Darren asked seeing Cory standing in front of Lea, who finally found her bottoms and they kept getting tangled in the water, at one point she had them on backwards. Darren would kill them if they knew what just went down.

"Yah, you know just swimming, it's hot" Cory said

Darren raised an eyebrow at the awkward couple in the pool.

"Guys, the pool is not made for fucking" Darren said laughing, but being dead serious.

"Oh shut up we weren't!" Lea said finally appearing from behind the tall man.

"Better not be!" Darren said walking inside to get more ice, and Lea looked at Cory.

"Close call babe!" She said laughing, "We are never doing that outside again!" She said slapping his arm.

"But it was hot wasn't it?" he asked with his smirk, and then she remembered something, something they never ever forget.

"CORY!" She said as her heart dropped.

"What?"

"How dumb could we be to forget a condom!" She yelled

"And you came inside me!"

Cory was speechless, his eyes were huge, and his mouth was wide open in shock.

"What the fuck are we going to do?" Lea said asking Cory whose face was beyond pale.


	6. Two Weeks Later

_**OKAY. First, prepare this is VERY short! But I will be updating again in a couple hours with a fuller chapter. love you all and thanks so much for reading!**_

_**Two Weeks Later**_

"So, where's Cory?" Darren asked as he sat with Lea outside the restaurant. They haven't seen each other in a couple days with their busy schedule so they finally took an hour between work and school to sit down for lunch.

"He's at band practice right now, he's been crazy busy with all of that lately. I miss him." Lea said with a slight pout.

"Oh, whens the last time you've seen him?" Darren asked out of curiosity

"He stopped over yesterday when you were working" Lea said flipping through her menu

A couple minutes went by as the waiter came to get orders for their drinks.

"Do you have class after this?" Lea asked still deciding on what she wants to eat.

"Yeah I have one more, then I have to work till closing" Darren explained as the waiter came back to take their orders.

Darren works at a shoe store, Finishline, he doesn't have to work but it makes him feel like he's actually doing something and not totally living off of his parents. Even though he only works a total of 10 hours a week. He gets overwhelmed with school, work and keeping his boyfriend interested, but he never thinks about quitting his job, it's important to him, being it's his first and he doesn't want to seem like a quitter. Lea makes fun of him occasionally for even complaining about his work hours. She works 35 hours a week at a coffee shop, he definitely had it easier.

"Wow Lea, for lunch?" Darren asked as she ordered a vegan hamburger, fries and a side of cold slaw, Darren only ordered a salad.

"I can't help it I have been starving like twenty four seven lately!" Lea said impatiently awaiting her food to arrive.

"Oh dear lordy Lea don't tell me that! I do not I repeat do not want any little Cory's or Lea's running around!" Darren said totally joking, even laughing at the possibility. Lea didn't say anything completely mum.

"Lea!" Darren hollered staring at her as their food was finally placed in front of them.

"Well" Lea said flatly, placing her napkin on her lap.

"Lea, your fucking kidding me right?"

"Darren stop. Calm down."

"How in the world could you let this happen? Is it that hard to place a damn condom on?" he said loud enough that people were looking at him, but he didn't care, he was just about to get told that his best friend was pregnant with a dude that she's only been dating for a few weeks, so he thought.

"Will you stop, everyone is staring!" She whispered

"I don't fucking care! Can you tell me what's going on?"

"IM NOT PREGNANT! Or… at least.. I don't think I am." She exclaimed, after the hot pool sex her boyfriend and her shared, she was mortified that she was indeed pregnant. She got on the pill for her first time when she started dating Theo, she was taking it regularly until she had meet her handsome new man, they were using condoms every single time, and he even pulled out, so she wasn't even worried about it, until they decided to be totally dirty and do the deed outside.

Darren just looked at her until she finished telling him the story, he was totally pissed.

"We didn't use a condom, once! It was just a spur of the moment thing."

"Whatever happened to the pill?" Darren asked, both not being able to touch their food yet, to nausea over the topic.

"I am, I was. I ran out and just haven't refilled it yet. I know smart Lea."

"Yah really smart" Darren said with a smartass tone

"Look Darren I need my best friend right now not judgmental rude Darren, that's why I asked you here." She finished feeling disappointed in him.

"I know babe I'm sorry, it's just you two just started dating, already saying you love each other spend every minute together, and now you're pregnant? Don't you think you should slow down?"

"_Might be pregnant_, and no not at all, I love him Dar, he's wonderful to me, I have never been this happy with a person before."

"Okay, then let me ask you this, why are you having this conversation with me and not Mr. Perfect?" Darren said rudely

Lea got silent; she didn't know why she hasn't told him this yet. She was about to go into the doctor's office and finally know if she is going to be a mother or not, and the person that helped her into this 'mess' wasn't going to be there, her fault, she knew, but she was just scared. Scared of what? Maybe that he would leave her, she didn't want to scare him away. Deep down she knows Cory is not the type of guy to run away from his responsibilities, so what if she wasn't pregnant? What if that scares him more and he wants to slow things down, completely? She couldn't handle that.

"If I am, then we will have this discussion, I have a doctor's appointment in 30 mins." Lea said finally beginning to eat her food.

"Why do you always have insecurities when you're in a relationship?" Darren said smiling as he began eating his food as well. _Damn_, he knew her better then she thought.

"I don't." Lea said lying through her teeth.

"Lea, first month with Theo and you still weren't totally opened up to him, you always have that unnecessary wall up. And now you're scared to tell Cory because you think he will leave you, am I wrong?" Darren asked, completely figuring her mind set out.

"Yes you are wrong"

"Okay, just admit it, I totally have you figured out, it's okay Lee I won't tell anyone" He said with a smile, as Lea rolled her eyes and tried to change the subject.

They sat and talked about school and other things as Lea scarfed down her vegan meal, and Darren slowly ate his salad.

"Yeah I think it's safe to say you have a bun in the oven." Darren said sarcastically looking at her clean plate.

"Shut up!" Lea playfully hissed back "Dar, I'd love to sit and chat all day about my crazy eating habits, but I have an appointment to go to."

"Alright, we'll just take my car, and I will bring you back after." Darren said lying 5 dollars on the table for the tip.

"What?" Lea said looking confused

"Did you seriously think I was going to let you go to this appointment alone? You can keep Cory at a distance, but I'm not that easy." Darren said while he was paying the bill walking to his car with Lea as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"What about your class?" Le asked worried

"I guess I can skip this one, hopefully nothing important is happening" Darren said smiling

"I love you Darren thanks for everything." She said as he opened the door for her.

"Anything for you baby" Darren said as he got into the drivers seat and off they go, on their way to determined Lea and Cory's future and yet, Cory had no clue what was going on.


	7. The Test

"_**Cory! Please! Don't leave please! I am sorry!" Lea pleaded as tears rolled down her cheeks, and Cory stormed out of her bedroom. **_

Great way to start a story right? Well let's go back about 4 hours prior to the Doctors office.

0-0

"Miss. Sarfati?" The nurse called into the waiting room filled with pregnant woman.

"Yes." Lea said as she got up from her seat and headed back to the room and without any hesitation, her best friend was a few steps behind.

"Change into that gown and the doctor will be right with you." The nurse explained before exiting the room.

"Are you nervous?" Darren asked as he sat on the chair beside the exam table.

"Very" Lea said flatly as she began changing in front of Darren, she wasn't shy at all, they have seen each other's bare bodies plenty of times.

"Why do you have to get into the gown and lay on that weird thing just to take a test?" Darren asked feeling dumb founded

"Because after I pee in a cup, I have to have an examination to make sure I don't have any STD's and anything." Lea said as she slipped the gown on.

"Oh, It will be okay either way, we will get through this" Darren said smiling to her, she was so lucky to have him there with her, but that didn't stop her from wishing the other love of her life was there also, but she only had herself to blame.

She sat and waited as calmly as she could swinging her feet sideways as they were dangling from the table.

"What's this for?" Darren asked touching the cold stirrups at the end of the exam table.  
"Those are for my feet, when they do a vaginal examination" Lea explained

"Like, look inside..your.. vjay?" Darren asked

"Yes, Darren" Lea said giggling

"Oh, great. I'll just sit over here out of the view" he said chuckling.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you, and how much I am so grateful to have a best friend like you?" She said getting teary eyed as Darren grabbed her hand.

"It is nice to hear. But you know if Cory knew about this, he would be doing the same thing." He said as a larger blonde woman walked in the door, after a knock.

"Hello Lea! How have you been?" Dr. Lindzay asked. Lea had seen her quite regularly because she got checkups almost monthly. Her checkup for this month wasn't up yet but since she had to call to reschedule for her pregnancy test they figured they would get the test and checkup done at the same time.

"Hello, I have been better." Lea said truthfully

"Well let's see if we can change that and is this your boyfriend?" the doctor asked looking at Darren.

"Oh no, no, no, I am Darren her gay best friend, here for moral support" Darren blurted out before Lea could respond

"Oh, I'm sorry just kind of figure, but it's nice to meet you I'm Doctor Lindzay"

"It's okay, we get that a lot" Lea explained

"Let's get started, besides your regular checkup, why are you here?"

"Well I fear, that I am pregnant" Lea said nervously

"During intercourse did you use any protection?" Dr. Lindzay asked  
"No, but I usually never ever forget it, but that time I didn't, no, and I have been taking birth control just wasn't on it that day I had ran out."

"Okay, so we need to get you a refill. You know that not using protection just once could spread STD's? Is your partner clean?"

"Yes he is he gets checked for all those things regularly. He's a clean person." Lea said instantly thinking of their conversation about these kinds of things a couple days ago.

Dr. Lindzay stopped writing on her paper as she looked up to Lea.

"If you are pregnant, do you have a support team and know what you are going to do?"

Lea's heart dropped she didn't think of any of those questions yet, she just wanted to find out.

"I have a support team yes, but I haven't figured anything further then this out." Lea said with a slight nervous smile.

"Fair enough, I want you to go into the bathroom and pee in the cup sitting on the counter, and put a lid on it, and I will collect it and get it tested." The Doctor said before Lea nervously walked into the bathroom.

0-0

_**Can you meet me at home after band practice around 5? I need to talk to you. **_

Sure, I will be there. What's this about?

_**Okay, I love you, always remember that. We will talk then. **_

Lea was beyond nervous to talk to Cory is almost made her sick. She was sitting in the car with Darren texting Cory to meet her in a couple hours.

"Don't be nervous Lee, everything will be fine. He will understand." Darren said as he rubbed her hand and he brought her to her car.

"I know, I hope. I love you baby, and thanks for going with me!" She said kissing him on his cheek before getting out and heading to her car.

'Everything will be okay, he will understand everything, I just have to explain it to him slowing and why this was necessary to keep him out of the loop.' She began cheering herself up as she drove home.

She took her keys out of her pocket as she unlocked her front door, and sighed a bit of relief noticing Chris wasn't hanging out till Darren got off work; she needed the house to herself for this.

She went to her room and changed into some comfy Pink sweats and a matching shirt; she placed Funny Girl in her DVD player and laid on her bed till it was time for lover to be done with practice. It was crazy to her how Funny Girl calmed her down in the most grueling times.

A knock on her door startled her, and interrupted her unplanned nap.

"Hey baby shhh, it's just me, were you sleeping?" Cory said seeing the fear written all over her face.

"Oh, hey baby. Yea I guess, I remember falling asleep" She said laying her head back onto her pillow.

Cory took his shoes off and crawled in bed with her, nuzzling his nose against hers.

"I love when you fall asleep to Funny Girl" he said noticing the credits roll by on the TV before placing a tender kiss on her lips.

"I love you" she simply replied

"So, what is it that you needed to talk to me about?" he asked nervous about the answer.

Lea yawned and stretched as she sat up in bed, Cory still lying down.

"You want to go down stairs and get something to eat? Or drink..?" she asked trying to pass time.

"No, I want to know what you want to talk to me about." He said harshly, but not meaning anything by it, he was just impatient.

"So, remember two weeks ago when we didn't use a condom?"

Cory's heart sank into his stomach as he nervously answered "Yes, in the pool."

"What's this about Lea?" he blurted out and went into anger, he was already stressed out with what he had to tell her about the band, and he didn't know if he could handle what she was about to say.

"Lea?" Cory asked as tears rolled down her face.

"I-I-I" Lea mumbled,

"WHAT? Tell me please Lea"

"I went to the doctors today to find out if I was pregnant." Lea blurted out so fast he could barely hear her, but he did.

Cory fell silent as he stood up from the bed.

"What? And you couldn't…. didn't tell me?" He screamed

"I'm sorry; I was just so scared I didn't know what I was going to do, I-" She began to shed tears.

"You have been dealing with this for what two weeks? Since that day and you haven't confided in me or anything about this?" Cory said becoming pissed.

"I know I know, but Cory I am _not _pregnant!" she said with a smile but tears still streaming down her rose cheeks.

Cory let out a sigh of relief, but the fact that she hid this from him; it just didn't sit well with him.

Lea sat on her knees on the bed in front of Cory as she began to wrap her arms around his neck, he instantly rejected her affection, and began putting his shoes back on.

"I am there for you every time Lea, when you broke up with that douche, when you were sick, when you just needed me to hold you to fall asleep, and the one time I should have been there for you, you don't allow me to? And don't include me in these big plans, how can you continue to call me your boyfriend if you don't ever let me all the way in Lea. I am over this, I have to go, and I will talk to you later." Cory explained as he began to walk out of the door.

"_Cory! Please! Don't leave please! I am sorry!" Lea pleaded as tears rolled down her cheeks, and Cory stormed out of her bedroom._

That is exactly was she was afraid of, him leaving her. She fell backwards on her bed and sobbed into her pillow. She had no clue what to do or think. Maybe Darren and Cory were right, why no matter how much she loves someone she never gives her mind, heart and soul to them 100 percent, yes she spent every second and every single minute with him, when her schooling and work schedule allowed her to, but she didn't tell him to much or put all the effort into the relationship she could. She was scared to death of having her heart ripped out from the one person she gave it to.

It's been ten minutes since Cory left and she was still sobbing into her silk pillow, and decided to go get some water.

She wiped off her cheeks with the back of her hand. She thought it was over, the almost four amazing weeks she has spent with this man was over, there is no way he would even want to talk to her again.

She walked through the living room to the kitchen, and opened the fridge for a bottle of water.

"OH MY GOSH!" She screamed as she closed the door to a man standing behind it.

"Sorry" He said sitting on the stool.

"It's okay. You just scared me, I thought you left."

"I tired." He said as he continued "Do you understand that when I tell you I love you I mean it that means all of you. You're loudness, your random bantering of useless Broadway information that I will never actually need to know, the way you lick your lips like twenty four seven never realizing it, the way you dream, you dream so big I don't know how to do that, it's inspiring, you're inspiring. But I hate your insecurities and that no matter what you have this wall up with me, I was hoping that it would just pass but it's not, is it?" Cory asked

"It is I'm so sorry. I know I should of told you I made this appointment and let you come with me, and we could of done this together I know baby. I am so sorry." Lea said standing in the kitchen

"I just want all of you, 100 % Lea, the good, the bad, the ugly, the depressed, and the moodiness, to have a good relationship work you have to know everything Lea, and go through everything together. I cannot express to you how relived I am that were not having a baby _yet_, but I would of loved to be there with you. Were you even going to let me know if you _were_ pregnant?" Cory had a good point, would she?

"Oh my gosh, of course I would of Cory! This is all new, I have never felt this way for someone, and I didn't want to scare you away"

"Lea, I am a grown man, I know the risk to having sex without condoms, and I could have handled it."

"I'm sorry." Lea said walking over to Cory wrapping her arms around his shoulder this time not getting rejected.

"please, just let me in all the way, be open with me, no more secrets, babe promise me you will let your walls down and let me in" he asked honestly.

"Yes baby the walls are torn down, every single problem or worry I have about us or anything I will be calling you" Lea said smiling.

"Good, welcome to a relationship." He said sarcastically, with his smirk that got her weak in the knees every time.

"Do you forgive me?" She said kissing his cheek

"Yes, baby, I am sorry I got so worked up and mad over this"

"it's okay, I understand" Lea said placing a kiss on his lips and grabbed his hand to lead him back to her room, he held her hand all the way up the stairs and followed her every movement.

Cory took his jeans and shoes off and laid in bed with Lea, holding her from behind, his arms wrapped around her torso and her back pressed into his stomach.

"So, did you go alone?" he said moving her hair from her neck with his free hand pressing light tender kisses on the nook of her neck.

"No, Darren went with me."

"That's good; at least you didn't go alone." He said kissing her shoulder.

"I love you." She said tangling her hand with his that laid on her stomach.

"_I love you too baby." _


	8. Cabo

**A/N Hello lovely people, this story is kind of in Cory's POV I guess.. lol this is a long chapter and ends in a cliffhanger… ENJOY. I notice a lot of people read and don't review. ;( please review I love to know what you think, good or bad! (: Much love and enjoy! P.S. Sorry for any grammar errors! **

"So you just forgave her?" Seth asked sitting on Cory's bed.

"Yeah… it's a long story." Cory said honestly, trying to go without explaining the whole "Lea thought she was pregnant" story.

"Sounds like it. But anyways where are you guys going?"

"Cabo" he said simply as his eyebrows rose with excitement.

It was a Monday and Fourth of July was coming up in a couple of days, Lea thought that they were having a simple cookout at home but Cory had different plans. He knew she didn't have to go back to work for a week or two, and decided to surprise her with a little get a way for a few days. Cabo sounded amazing to him; he rented a room that had their own private Jacuzzi outside, and a perfect view of the ocean. He was so excited to get away with her.

And get away from his house; it was like a zoo there. Before he was used to it because he was single, and that life style fit him, now he's ready to be in a long term relationship and these guys weren't accepting it, they didn't like him always being away, and gave him hell about being whipped every change they got. Besides Seth, he understood because he's been in love with his high school sweet heart for 8 years and he was engaged. No one ever understood why he hasn't moved out yet, and in with his fiancé but she lived in dorms and they were devoted to get married after she finishes college.

The boy's lived in a three bedroom house; it was big, but nice? Not so much. Cory and Seth took over two bedrooms, Seth being an almost married man thought he deserved it, and Jason and Justin were so much alike, they wanted to be roomies and Cory, he was just Cory, he took over the second smallest room so the boys would have enough room in their joint bedroom.

After he got done packing he began walking down the stairs, to hear moaning and the bed squeaking. He sighed, it was seriously one in the afternoon, not like him and Lea don't do it all hours of the day no matter the time, but he was just disgusted.

Seth followed him down the stairs and laughed at the noise.

"He doesn't ever quit does he." He said with a laugh, Justin was at work, so it only left Jason

"Yea it's a little crazy, I think I need to find a new place" Cory blurted out, he's been thinking about it a lot lately, getting his own place. He's been living with the band for a while now, he loved them and loved the band but sometimes he just needs his own space, away from a sex-animal-frat house, maybe it's time to grow up, live on his own?

"What dude? You can't just leave us! You're never here to begin with, what about the band? " Seth asked shocked.

"Seth, calm down, I'm not saying for sure yet. Even if I do, you guys knew this day would come sooner or later for one of us, we're not gonna live like this till were 80, anyways I will always be here for the band, and you guys, nothing will change." Cory said setting his suitcase on the floor as he got a drink out of the fridge.

"Anyways, why am I the only one thinking about this I mean, were twenty five almost, you're getting married, the boys are sexed crazed animals, bringing different girls in here every night. It's a bit crazy don't you think?" he said taking a sip of his water.

"Yeah, I know I just never really thought about it really" Seth said lying on the couch.

"Are you going to Darren's cookout?" Cory asked changing the subject.

"Yea, most likely."

"Alright I'm heading out, I have a plane ride to catch in three hours" He said grabbing his bag.

"Have fun!" Seth hollered out.

Before he knew it he was at Lea's house he was so nervous, he didn't know if she would like the idea of being away from her friends on this holiday.

He left his bag in his pick-up truck, and began walking inside, she wasn't even expecting him. She had a long night out with Darren so he didn't know if she was even up yet, and the fact that he hasn't heard from her since her drunken text at 6:00 am.

He turned the knob, not even knocking. He walked inside seeing Darren lying on the couch, his head slung over.

He jumped hearing his door open, "Bro, you could of just been robbed, you don't ever lock your doors?" Cory said jokingly.

Darren was half out of it and his eyes soon shut, before mumbling something in Spanish, Cory thought but he wasn't sure.

He began walking up the steps to Leas room and slowly turned the door knob.

And what he saw was a petite girl lying in bed, and noticed she was wearing one of his shirts he had left over, his grey and blue Canucks hockey shirt.

He didn't want to wake her but if they wanted to make it to the airport in time she needed to hurry and pack.

"Baby" he whispered in ear and kissed her earlobe.

She grunted, she had a huge hangover, and simply wasn't ready to be woken up.

"Baby, I have a surprise" he said smirking, and started kissing her neck.

With those simple five words, her eyes shot wide opened.

"Oh, you wake up for that?" he said laughing lying on top of her with his elbows supporting him up.

She grunted and yawned as she stretched.

"No, I was just teasing" she said smiling.

"So, are you going to ask what my surprise is?" Cory asked in between kisses on the nook of her neck.

She wrapped her arms around his neck

"What is it!" She said excitedly.

He kissed her lips before telling her the surprise.

"Babe, that's sick" he hollered wiping his lips

She quickly hit his arm, "shut up! That's what you get when you awaken a girl with a hangover!" she said laughing as she hopped out of bed to brush her teeth.

Cory watched her hips swaying to the bathroom, only wearing his t-shirt and nothing else.

She quickly came back into the room and placed a passionate kiss on his lips.

"See, now no more liquor taste." She said smiling

"Yeah, now all I taste is cinnamon flavored Colgate." He said giggling

"Well you can't be picky! Now tell me the surprise!" she said impatiently

"Well, you're going to have to pack your bags, then maybe I'll tell you on the way there" he said secretively.

"BABE. That's so not fair, and I thought we were having a cookout Wednesday!"

"Well, Darren is." He said "what, you just want to stay here and forget about the surprise?"

"NO! No no, I'm sorry, I will pack now!" she said grabbing her pink suitcases out of the closet.

"Okay good. Pack bathing suits and less clothing" he said with a smirk.

"Oh, exciting. Wait, you're not going to take me somewhere, and like kill me, are you?" she said looking dead serious.

"I guess you won't know till we get there" he said

"Oh, well then I better pack extra cute clothes I can't be found dead in unattractive clothing." She said laughing

"Better" he said "You got one hour before we have to leave"

"ahh way to rush a girl!"

"I'm not the one who slept until two in the afternoon" he said sarcastically

"Well, you choose not to go out with me last night, so I had to drink to forget you weren't around." She said smiling and packing simultaneously

"Oh whatever!" he said looking at his watch and trying to help her speed up her process.

She threw about four bathing suits and matching cover ups in her suitcase, with some shirts and shorts, and matching flip flops along with a pretty maxi dress and cute jewelry just in case.

"How long are we going to be gone?" Lea asked

"Don't worry about that you got enough" he said as he jumped up. "We have to go now."

"Okay geez; let me throw some clothes on. And get bathroom stuff" She said getting up putting her hair up in a bun, she only figured they were going somewhere over night since she was packing clothes, so she definitely needed her shampoo and things.

He waited for her to come out from getting ready and grabbed her suitcase.

"Ready?" he asked

"Yea, I just hope were not going anywhere special, because I look like crap" she said grabbing her purse, phone and charger before heading out.

"Babe, you could never look like crap." He smirked before kissing her lips.

Cory took the stuff to his truck and waited for her there, as she said goodbye to Darren.

"Dare, I'm going away with Cory, don't know how long or even where yet, but I'll text you when I know. I love you!" she said as he grunted "don't get murdered"

"Awe, thanks Dare!" she said laughing and rolling her eyes.

She locked the door behind her, and texted Chris to tell him she was leaving and to check on Darren later.

They were almost to the airport and she wouldn't stop asking Cory questions about where they were heading.

"An airport really? You just can't just take me far away and not tell me where" she said throwing her hands in the air.

"Lee, do you trust me?"

"Yes but I-"Lea began saying before he cut her off.

"I said do you trust me." Cory asked interrupting her sentence.

"Yes babe."

"Okay then, you will know sooner or later" he said with a smirk before grabbing her hand and bringing it to his mouth to kiss it tenderly.

"I love you." She said sweetly putting their hands down resting on his thigh, his hand was still tangled with hers, and she was sitting in the middle on the truck, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I love you too baby" he said simply.

"You're too amazing to me. I don't deserve you" Lea said outlining his jeans with her thumb.

"Oh stop babe, don't say that. If anything I don't deserve you."

She didn't answer, only began kissing his neck passionately as he was going seventy on the highway, about five minutes from the airport. She took her tongue and massaged the nook of his neck, then started sucking on it possibly leaving a hickey later. He let go of her hand and used it to rub her bare legs, she was wearing short jean shorts.

"I-just-adore-you" She whispered in between kisses. "We need to get to wherever it is we are going now" she said desperately and out of breath rubbing his thigh.

He returned the favor by rubbing her leg getting closer to her center, but reframed, he didn't feel like losing his cool and wrecking and dyeing today.

"I can't believe you spent this much on me for a ticket." She said as they pulled into the airport building.

"It's a plane ticket, not a golden horse, its fine. I'm going to tell you where were going but no questions aloud... Got it?" Cory asked as they were sitting in the parking lot at the airport, their flight left in 30 minutes.

"Okay." She said pouting

"Promise?" He asked

"Promise." She said simply.

"You're so cute." He said with that smirk that still made her body shiver with happiness.

"We're going to Mexico." He simply said getting out of the truck.

She fell silent.

"Well?" he asked

"You told me not to ask anything."

"That doesn't mean you can't be excited" he said with a giggle.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I AM I AM!" she squealed and kissed him as he shot the door behind her.

They walked hand and hand, as they rolled their own luggage through the doors. Lea was so excited this would be the first time they were alone together, their first trip together, they have only been together for a month and a couple weeks, and already they were the happiest ever. They never fought or argued, well since the whole pregnancy scare. They were a good couple, and were moving fast. But simply didn't care.

They sat on the plane for an hour chatting about their life, and how happy they are to be together. They finally landed in Mexico and got a cab to the resort Cory made reservations for. As they finally pulled up Lea was speechless.

"Wow. Cor. This. Is just stunning" she said as they got out of the cab and checked in.

The concierge who was a short blonde haired man, and really nice, took their bags and they followed him to their room. He took them to the room and sat them up in the living room. Cory made Lea wait outside with him until the concierge was gone. Lea was so excited and just wanted to see the room already.

Cory whipped out a bandana from his pocket and made it as a blind fold for Lea.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked

"Because I want this to be a special moment." He said simply as he wrapped the red bandana around her eyes and took her by her shoulders to lead the way inside.

He sat her on the couch

"Cory, this is special enough I don't need all this." She said folding her arms.

"Just wait." He said running around the room, placing rose petals on the bed, and on the wooden floors, lighting candles everywhere, which he kept in his bag.

"Mmmh candles" she said instantly smelling lavender and vanilla scents.

Cory smiled and went to grab her again and led her by the sliding door. It was already dark outside and the light from the candles shined onto the class door.

He placed a kiss on her lips before untying the red piece of cloth.

"Maybe we can use this later" he said smirking with a wink finally seeing Leas big brown eyes again.

"Hey beautiful" he said kissing her lips.

Her eyes began wondering around the hotel room, she was so lucky, Theo never even thought to take her to places like this before she was so blessed.

"Baby" she said gasping

"You like?" he said

"I love it, baby I am so lucky to have a person like you in my life. You are amazing." She said wondering around and seen the big king size bed, "this is nice" she said winking at Cory.

"Yeah later!" he said and called her over to the glass sliding door again, walking outside to see the Jacuzzi.

Lea was still in jean shorts and a white tank top with her hair threw up in a bun, with barely any make up on, but to him she was still the most beautiful girl ever.

They stood and stared at the ocean and listened to the waves crashing together. Cory held her from behind as her head rested on his chest.

"Seriously, I am the luckiest guy ever to have you in my life Lee, this has already been the most amazing month and half, I cannot wait to see what a year and more feels like." He said as she turned to him and placed a kiss on his moist lips.

"How in the world did I get so blessed" he said simply and reached into his pocket to pull out a red box.

Lea gasped, and threw her hand over her mouth in awe.


	9. Promise to always Love each other

_**A/N Hopefully I didn't scare you away with that cliffhanger, a tiny one in the ending of this chapter! Hope you enjoy and please review!**_

_**Oh, and what did you think about Lea's tweet today! :D MONCHELE IN VEGAS? I HOPE.**_

_**On to the awesomness….**_

"CORY! I-I-"she started to say as her voice was muffled over her mouth, she started to cry. He couldn't be doing this could he? No. It's way too soon, this could ruin everything.

"No baby, I mean-" Cory said looking nervous and his eyes started to wonder around, not being able to concentrate on what he wanted to say.

"It's not what you think" he instantly became frigidity and rolling the box in between his hands. He didn't want to let her down. He didn't know if telling her this wasn't an engagement ring if it would make things different or weird.

Her face became pale, 'It's not what I think?' what does that mean.

"It's not an engagement ring babe" he said stuttering, Lea instantly let out a huge sigh.

"Well don't act to surprised!" Cory said becoming defensive.

She started laughing almost instantly "No baby! I was just- it's just, that would be crazy! Amazing but, you know what I mean!"

"I know, well this is" he began saying as he opened the velvet box "It's more of a promise ring, or a pre-engagement ring you could say, to promise to share everything with each other to always be here for each other no matter what. I mean I don't know Lee; I just love you so much and it's just crazy to know we have only been dating for a little bit. I could not imagine my life without you. I honestly don't get how I got to this point in my life, without you. I just want everyone to know you are my girl and I'm your man, _forever and always_. I know I am rambling on and on, but the point is, one day you will have an engagement ring on your finger, you will have a wedding ring and you will be caring my baby, this is just the start." He said with a big smile as tears slowly ran down her face.

"I-I love you so-so much!" she said wiping her tears away, chocking on her words.

He opened the box and showed her what he had for her, it was 14K white gold, diamond band, she was ecstatic and it was stunning.

"Oh baby!" she said as he slid it on her right ring finger.

"I love you so much! And simply cannot wait for these amazing days and years to come!" She squealed as she jumped up and down, staring at her pre-engagement ring or promise ring she would call it. She was the happiest girl ever. She jumped into Cory and their lips crashed together instantly. They spent the rest of the night between the sheets, on the floor, on the balcony and anywhere else they could, to physically, verbally announce their love for one another.

0-0

"Wake up baby!" a petite brunette says as she's lying on top of her lovely boyfriend kissing his forehead, neck, cheek and everywhere in between.

"I-have-no-more-energy!" he groaned with a slight smile

"Did I wear you out last night?" she said sucking on his neck

"Yes, who knew a promise ring could make you so horny twenty four seven" He said with his hands laid out on the bed lying there numb.

"You make my horny baby, your face-neck-cheek's-chest- and him!" Lea said kissing each part of his body she named stopping when she felt his member.

"Can we get some food baby?" he said trying to ignore her gesture.

"But-but-Fine." She said pouting; kissing his lips once more before picking up the phone to order room service.

0-0

"That was delicious" Cory said as he and Lea sat on the balcony enjoying their breakfast, he started to pat his abs as Lea licked her lips.

She started to put their plates onto the cart, and called the room service to come retrieve the food.

"Let's take a walk on the beach!" She said excitedly

"Alright I'll go change in a minute," he said staring at their killer view

"Omgsh!" she hollered remembering something.

"What?" Cory asked

"My phone died yesterday and I never charged it! Darren must be so worried!" She said as she ran inside to her purse to get to her phone.

She plugged it into the wall and turned it on. Nothing. Not one text, missed call or voicemail showed up on her phone, it was an understatement to say she was a tad disappointed in her best friend.

Cory walked to the bathroom to get in his swimming trunks, at the same time, Lea started to dial Darren's number.

"Hello?" She said

"Hey." Darren answered sounding restless

"What are you doing? Thanks for calling and checking on me best friend" she said sarcastically

"Sorry" he said flatly

"Earth to Darren Are you like, alive?"

"Chris and I broke up." He said blankly

"WHAT! Dare! What are you talking about! What happened baby?" Lea asked

Cory came out of the bathroom in his trunks, and heard the word "baby" and he looked at her as his eye brow rose.

"Dare!" she mouthed to Cory, oh, Darren I understand now, Cory thought to himself.

"I don't really want to talk about it right now, Lee; I'll talk to you when you get home. Okay? Just everything will be fine. I love you have fun." Darren said and hung up before Lea could get a sentence in.

"What happened?" Cory asked Lea sat her phone on her table to charge.

"I don't know what's going on, apparently Chris and Darren broke up." She said as she walked to Cory and wrapped her arms around his bare chest.

"What?" He said tangling his two hands around her, resting on her lower back. "If they don't stick together no one of us have a chance!" Cory said looking into Lea's eyes.

"Tell me about it! I guess he doesn't want to talk about it right now." Lea said kissing his bare chest.

"Okay, well when we get back from the walk I will text or call Chris and see what's going on." He said kissing her forehead.

"Okay, baby" Lea said, she quietly got her bikini on and tank top. Cory locked up the balcony and got the key as they took the elevator down stairs and walked to the beach.

"This is beautiful!" Lea said walking down the tide as the salt water washed up on their bare feet.

"Yes it is." He said as they held hands.

They walked for miles and enjoyed the amazing weather and laughed at all the kids playing, building sand castles and surfing on their bellies. Lea couldn't help to think about her and Cory's babies one day and how cute and funny they would be.

0-0

"Well that was fun" Cory said as he fell backwards onto his bed.

"YES! I can't believe we spent two hours walking the beach! Major stress reliever!" she said shutting the hotel room door.

"Definitely." He simply replied

"Cory?" she asked lying next to him

"Yea?" He said looking over to her as her head laid on his bicep.

"Can we make a baby?" she said looking dead serious, as Cory just burst out laughing.

"You're funny."

"I'm serious" she said leaning up to straddle his lap, as his hands rested on her thigh.

"Lea." He said with a smirk.

"I just want your babies, is that sooo bad?" She said with a giggle.

"Baby, didn't we already have this scare? One day we will have tons of little Lea and Cory's running around everywhere."

She leant down and kissed his lips passionately, grinding into his lap.

"Today. Like now. I think 9 months will even be too late" she said giggling.

"I love you baby." He whispered as he flipped her over and took immediate control.

Cory started kissing her lips, down to the nook of her neck, making sure a hickey would appear later. He began peeling off her bikini, tank top first and then untying her hot pink top, and removing her bottoms.

She was lying under him completely nude; he took a second to embrace her body, a body that he has seen numerous times before. She became completely turned on from his hot glare, as she bit on her bottom lip.

He finally snapped back to reality as he bent down to put her whole left nipple into his mouth sucking on it until it harden, and looked Lea in the eyes as she moaned in pleasure. He grazed her other tit with the palm of his hand, she instantly put her petite hand over his and helped him rub her breast roughly.

"I love you Cory Allan Monteith" she moaned out as she spread her legs apart and helped Cory take off his swimming trunks.

"Let's wait at least two years" he blurted out moving back down on top of Lea, now being completely naked.

She was so confused, for what?

"For what?" she said moving her hand on his dick, up and down.

"To start a family" he said grunting at her hands on his hard member.

"Okay babe! Sounds perfect!" she said giving him a hand job as he teased her wet entrance with his finger.

"Baby, I just want you to make love to me. Now" she said impatiently.

Cory stared into her eyes, and placed a tender kiss on her lips.

They were totally connected in that moment; they stared into each other's eyes, as Cory entered her body, and they become _one_.

"Oh baby" she moaned

Cory began to thrust into her slowly, her legs were wrapped around his bare back her arms around his neck as he kissed her lips.

"F-f-aster." She squealed

"You're beautiful." He said kissing her breast and pumping his body faster into her, going deeper and deeper, sliding in and out.

"You are amazing! I LOVE- F-FUCK! Oh baby yes!" She screamed as Cory began roughly pumping his large dick inside her wet walls.

"Fuckkkkkkkkkk!" She screamed as he licked his finger and rubbed her clit.

He leaned on his knees and pulled her legs closer to him in this new position, his cock never leaving her. While he was on his knees he was able to fuck her harder than before.

"Oh baby! Oh yes! FUCK me baby, harder! FUCK!" She screamed pulling on the bed sheets.

He felt like he was going to cum any minute now, he felt Lea's walls tighten around him, but didn't think she was on the same level as him. He felt the need to be rough; he licked his fingers, as he was pumping into her and lightly pinched her clit then roughly rubbed it in circles.

"OH YESS! FUCK!" she screamed biting her lip as her orgasm washed over her, Cory broke loose the same time.

"Wow." He said as he fell next to her.

"You are amazing" she said still breathing heavily.

He turned to her, lying on his side, his hand holding his head up. He licked his lips he looked into her eyes, as he always finds himself doing.

"Can we have a special dinner tonight? I have to tell you something" Cory asked

"Yeah baby, but why can you just tell me now?" she wondered

"Just, I want to wait till tonight; it's not a big deal. Just something we have to discuss." Cory said honestly.

"Okay" she said laying there as her mind started to wonder.


	10. Love, Understanding and Move In?

_**A/N This is a little short, but I'm going to be out of state for a couple days, and I don't know when I will be updating again. Maybe next week? Or later this week, I am not sure. But I wanted to leave you with this chapter before I do go! SO I hope you enjoy it! :D MUCH LOVE!**_

Lea woke up quite early the next morning, they have been in Cabo for two days, and this was their last day. She was thinking about what Cory told her the other night at dinner, she still couldn't shake the feeling it left in her stomach. She laid there staring at him, he was sleeping peacefully his hands under his pillow, lying on his stomach head crooked sideways facing hers. She just stared at him, she didn't know it was possible to be this happy, and then feel like it's all slipping away. Could it be? She began thinking of what he had to tell her, that thing that was so important she had to wait four hours for dinner that night, so confused to why, well it went something like this.

"_Lea, you know how much I love you right? And this is all coming at a terrible time, but if I could change this I would, totally." Cory stated as they were sitting at a luxurious table, he was dressed in brown shorts, and a fancy shirt, she was dressed in a pink maxi dress. _

_Her stomach was doing flips 'what was he thinking, what is going on!' _

"_Cory, please you're killing me cut to it already!" She said twirling her fingers._

"_It's nothing, I mean if we can get through this we can get through anything you know Lea-"Cory began saying before Lea cut him off once again._

"_Cor, baby please"_

"_Fine, I'm going on tour for three months" he finally blurted out._

_Leas eyes began to swell; tears began falling to her blushed cheeks._

_She became speechless; Cory grabbed her petite hand lying on the table._

"_Baby, I know I'm sorry, just the band is-"_

_Lea interrupted him once more, "No, baby. I am happy for you, this is all you've ever wanted, don't be sad just because of us. I am happy for you. We can make it through this right?" She asked fighting back more tears._

"_Yah, I mean I think we can." _

"_We can!" she said in a hollering tone._

"_Be happy! Your band is good! This is finally your break you have been dreaming of!" _

"_Thank you for being so understanding, I love you." He said kissing her hand._

"_Baby, this is your career this is so big for you! Why wouldn't I! And anyways how long have you known about this?"_

"_A few days, maybe, I just wanted to wait to tell you."_

"_It's fine babe. I'm happy for you! When are you leaving?"_

"_In two weeks" Cory said as Lea bit her lip, trying to fight the tears. How was she possibly going to go three months without this man beside her, holding her to go to sleep, to calm her down when she's upset, to help her, to watch Funny Girl with her, how?_

Lea fought tears again just thinking about that night, they haven't talked about the tour since then. She turned on her other side facing the glass door, staring at the beach and listening to the waves crash together. It was about 8:30 in the morning and she had no clue why she was even up, she was on vacation after all. While she was staring outside she wondered if anyone was up that early, and suddenly a family caring chairs, towels, a picnic basket and sand castle materials sat on the beach right at her view. The tall man, with blonde hair, wife with black hair, had two girls, both looking like their father, began playing and kicking water to each other. She couldn't help thinking after her pregnancy scare how happy she would be if she would have been pregnant, was it realistic that she even had time for a baby? No. Not at all. But the idea with Cory was so cute, maybe she was being a little selfish, or childish was a better term for it, but she couldn't help but feel the mothering instinct when she was with Cory, how they would have the perfect family. _One day. _

She began thinking of what her doctor had told her to why she was eating more and felt a little of the symptoms of being pregnant. He had told her that it was Love. _How could it be love?_ Her thought exactly. He told her that when one is head over heels in love they start acting different, that everyone's body acts out in a new way; maybe she was just nurturing her body? Like last night, she and Cory had wonderful night of strawberries, whip cream and melting chocolate, her idea, but Cory wasn't complaining.

Mid through her morning thoughts she felt tiny kisses on her bare shoulder. She was only wearing her camisole and a black pair of lace thongs.

"Morning baby!" She said turning to face wide awake Cory, and little Cory.

"Morning!" he said slipping her white string down her arm, rubbing her skin with his thumb.

"How long have you been up?" he asks

"Just a little while" she says as she kisses his morning breathe.

Cory flips on top of her kissing her neck, down to the top of her breast.

"Oh, you guys are awake huh?" Lea asked feeling his hard member pressing on her stomach.

"We can't help it, we love you!" he said smiling into his kiss on the nook of her neck.

Lea's hands began wondering on his bare back, only wearing boxers. Her finger nails digging into his skin, moaning from light kisses all over her upper body.

"You-are-amazing-"Cory said between kisses

"I love you" she moaned as she left her nipple getting moist and hard from her amazing boyfriend sucking on them and rubbing her other nipple with the palm of his hand.

He sat on his knees and lifted Lea up off her back so he could slide her tank top off, he threw it across the room and she laid back down. She reached into his boxers and pulled out little Cory, stroking him up and down, already being hard, since he woke up.

She finally pressed her hands on his chest and pushed him back on the bed and crawled on top of him.

"You are so sexy" he whispered in her ear as she moved back down in-between his legs.

"You're not bad yourself baby!" She said pulling his boxers off and throwing them also. She then grabbed his dick, moving her hands faster around him.

Her mouth attached around him, moisten his cock. He grunted as he closed his eyes and grabbed her hair. Her head moved back and forth under him as he grunted, and clutched on to her brown locks.

"You like this baby" she said in a sexy tone as she licked around his tip.

"Y-y-yes b-b-aby" he said pulling her head away from his hard cock.

"What's wrong?" she asked as he picked her up on the bed, and laid her on her stomach. Damn was she tiny.

"I need you" he said as he entered her back side, and Lea screamed.

"Ohhh fuck!" she hollered, he didn't even give her a warning.

He slipped in and out of her back side slapping her plump ass in the meantime making it blush red. He brought his large hands over her breast, now that she was on her knees and squeezed her nipples.

You could hear the bed squeaking and their skin smacking together, with moaning mixed in.

"Yes baby! Fuck me harder!" Lea squealed as her petite hand was on top of Cory's on her left boob, and his other hand was rubbing her clit in circles.

Lea began to move with the rhythm of Cory's thrust screaming "fuckkkkkkkkk meeeeee babby"

A few more thrust and clit rubs and their orgasm washed through each other at the same time, better than ever.

"Ahhhhh FUCK!" She sighed as she fell on to bed and Cory fell backwards.

Cory quickly got up and ran to the bathroom, he had to pee badly and came back with new boxers and basketball shorts, and Lea was still lying there naked with her eyes closed.

"You know I called Chris again last night and he didn't answer" Cory said as he fell on the bed beside naked Lea.

She didn't answer was still lying there until he looked over at her to see tears on her cheeks.

"Baby? What's wrong?" he asked wiping them away with his thumb.

"Oh, nothing" she said lying.

"Lee, you were crying, something is wrong."

"Just forget about it."

"I am not just going to forget about you lying in bed crying after we just fucked, was I that bad?" he asked with a smile making her laugh, and she looked over and kissed his cheek.

"Never. I just can't help to think, the next three months won't be like this. We won't be waking up together or sleeping together. I hate it baby. As much as I am beyond happy for you, I don't want you to leave me!" she said pouting.

"Then I won't go, I'll get someone to replace me." He said flatly.

"Stop!" she said slapping his arm "As much as I hate it, you are going, you are going to have a ball, and you are going to turn down a thousand thirsty groupies wanting you, and you going to explain to every one of them whores your happy and in love. You're going to call me every night, and hang out with your friends, and have the best experience ever and see new places, meet new people. Got it?" she smiling

"Got it." He said kissing her lips.

"I love you so much!" he said, he couldn't explain enough to her what her understanding and how much she believed in him meant to him.

"I love you too baby!" She said as their lips broke loose and she got up to put night shorts on and her tank top back on.

"Oh when we get back home tomorrow, you want to help me look for apartments?" Cory asked

"Apartments? For what?" Lea said looking through her phone for any text's or missed calls and looking up to him.

"I can't live with the band anymore, it's just crazy over there" he stated.

"Okay, well sure. But you could always move in with me.." Lea stated

"Well, wouldn't that be moving too fast." Cory replied

"Umm, hello, are you new to this relationship, everything we do is fast!" Lea said making them both smile.

"True." Cory said thinking about it.

"It will be fun, you will be living there for two more weeks, and it won't be like were moving in now, three months from now won't be fast" she said smiling from ear to ear with that idea.

"Do you think Darren will mind?" Cory asked

"I mean you are there all the time anyways, I'm sure he won't, but I will ask!" She stated, doing just that texting him. She's been talking to him the whole trip, just haven't talked about the break up yet.

A few minutes later, Lea jumped on the bed.

"THERE! Its settled roomie!" she squealed as she leaped into Cory's arms.

"Darren didn't mind?" Cory asked

"No, he said the same thing I did, 'you're there all the time anyways'" Lea said smiling crashing her lips on to Cory's.

"Okay, this will be cool!" Cory said as a happy little kid "but we're going to have to take down a lot of them Broadway posters" he said in a joking tone.

"You're so funny babe" Lea said straddling his lap.

"What do you think the boys will think?"

"I don't know, they shouldn't care I mean I have been living there for like 5 years. It's time to move one." Cory said smiling wrapping his hands around Leas body.

"SO we can move you out tomorrow?" she asks

"Yea baby, I'm excited"

"Me too!" she said kissing his neck, and grinding into his lap.

"But, we are going to get into the shower, and go do something fun today!" Cory stated taking off her tank top, again.

"Are we?" she said smiling.

"Yea" he said kissing her breast as she began humping his penis, through their cloth materials.

"Ahhh fuck!" she said as he flipped her on her back, and began reliving the morning they just had….


	11. Oh, Baby?

_**A/N Change of plans! So, here's the new chapter earlier than expected and kind of short. Another one coming tomorrow! Enjoy, it's totally different to where I was taking it, but I got this idea and FinchelGleek4Ever helped me a lot! ENJOY ENJOY. **_

"Hey baby?" Lea asked as they were taking a last minute walk on the beach before they had to be at the airport. They spent all day out day shopping and doing fun things Cabo had to offer.

"Yes baby?" Cory asked with his right hand in his pocket and the other hand tangled with Lea's.

"I didn't mean to, like scare you about all the baby talk." She said slightly staring at the ocean through her sunglasses.

"What? You didn't anything you talk to me about or anything that happens Lea you won't ever scare me away." Cory said honestly.

"Well whatever happens again if we get a pregnancy scare and it's not a scare, it's real and we're left with a baby." Lea asked.

"Then, we will deal with it then. And I will be there for you every step of the way. We have the baby and will be parents, get married. We will deal with it, right?" he asked

"Yeah I am so happy, you just said that." Lea said with a pause.

"Cory I have to tell you something important." She said pausing as Cory unhooked his hand from hers and they stopped every movement he was terrified of what she had to say.

"Today, while you were in the shower I got a call from Dr. Lindzay."

Cory's heart quickly fell to his feet.

"He left a voicemail. And said the urine test somehow messed up, and the blood sample they had gotten came back…..positive." Lea said as tears rolled down her face.

Cory stood there dumbfounded, just listening to what she had to say.

"Is that why you were gone when I got out of the shower?" Cory asked….

Before I go on to far, this is how the mix up happened…

_She picked up her phone and her book and took it out on the balcony to enjoy the weather and the ocean waves, while Cory was in the shower. She picked up her phone to check for any missed texts from Darren, when she realized that she had missed a call from an unknown number. They left a voicemail, she click on the number and listened to the voicemail. Tears pooling into her eyes. She clicked replay "This is Dr. Lindzay's office. I'm calling for Lea Michele Sarfati. We received the remainder of your test results back and your blood tests confirm that you are indeed pregnant. I am sorry for the mix up; we are still not sure how this happened. But Congrats Mrs. Sarfati please call back and schedule an appointment so we can get you on the right vitamins and see how far you are. Thank you, and sorry again." Lea sat in awe ... not knowing what to do ... how to feel ... whether she should tell Cory or not, especially after their talk this morning. Lea replayed the message again; she began to shake and to cry uncontrollably. She had to get out of the room. She quickly wrote a note to Cory that she went out for a walk and she would be back soon. She grabbed her room key and quickly left before he could see that she had been crying. She went out to the beach and walked quite a ways down; she didn't realize that she walked so far. She became tired and the more and more she replayed the voicemail in her head, the more she cried. She sat down at the edge of the tide, letting the water splash up against her. 'What am I going to do? Is this something that Cory will want? Will he support me ... us?' she pulled her knees to her chest and rested her head on them. Her gentle cries turned into sobs. Passers-by not knowing what they should do ... Lea unaware of her surroundings and what was going on now, she felt something hit her back. She raised her head up and turned around to see a small beach ball resting at her back ,a little child no older than 3, came running towards her after his ball yelling "I'll get it momma" just before he reached Lea, he fell into the sand on his knees and began to cry. Lea jumped up with his ball in her hands and ran over to him "Oh no! Did you fall? Can I look?" she studied his knees and hands to find that they only had dirt and sand on them. Her mothing insticy kicked in high gear as she brought her hand to his knees and wiped them clean, "You're okay. Is this your ball?" he nodded. The mother of the young child came running up "Ma'am I'm so sorry, he didn't mean to disturb you" Lea smiled and wiped her tears _

_"He didn't." Lea looked at the young boy and asked "what's your name?" _

_"Evan" he simply replied_

_"Well Evan - you are adorable and you weren't bother." she smiled. He grabbed his ball and jumped up from the sand and took off back to where his parents were sitting. Evan's mom, Erica stood above Lea "Ma'am are you okay? You look as if you've been crying?" Lea nodded_

"_I'm okay. I think." Lea stood up and looked at the woman in the eyes and then over to Evan "Honestly, I just found out that I'm pregnant. I don't know how to tell my boyfriend, we just started dating a month or two ago, and I fear he is going to leave me!" Lea blurted out, she felt weird telling a stranger all of this, but couldn't help it; she needed to talk to someone._

_"Hunny! Hunny! Calm down!" Erica stated resting her hand on Lea's shoulder "Can I give you some advice?" Lea nodded "I was 16 when I found out that I was pregnant with my first child. I ended up miscarrying and it killed me and my boyfriend. 5 years later, we are still together. When I found out I was pregnant with Evan, I was in the same boat as you. Not knowing anything. But I let it slip and just told him. I could tell he was shocked and didn't know what to do, but 3 years later, we are together and happier than ever, as a family. You know it takes two to make a mistake, but a child (in my eyes) is not a mistake. You learn from it, whether it brings you closer or tears you apart. It's like a trial." _

_Lea nodded in agreement but still was left questioning her decisions._

"_Listen, one more piece of advice, tell him. Tell him before it gets too late; waiting is going to do no good hunny." _

"_I am, it's just, this is all so rushed, I feel like we just met and fell in love. It's just too soon" Lea confessed._

"_Aren't all good relationships" the woman said simply._

_Lea smiled and agreed.  
"Listen, thanks so much for talking to me and listening to me cry! It means a lot!" Lea said laughing, "I feel like I have a clear mind on what needs to be done." Lea said giving the stranger a hug, before walking back to her room._

_She opened up the door, and Cory jumped up and greeted her, he was so worried, she soon explained she just needed some fresh air, and everything was fine. And with that they left for a day of shopping and sight-seeing. She was excited to tell Cory her big news, but was also scared._

"How..I-I don't get it." Cory said stuttering as his hand rested on the top of his head.

"I don't know baby, I don't know what happened or how! They just said it was a mix up." Lea said as her hands rested over her eyes, and she began crying as Cory began walking in a circle trying to wrap his mind around this. There were surprisingly not many people around them, they were some about two miles down the beach, but it was around four or five, by now so maybe everyone was having dinner or something.

Lea plopped down on the sand, bringing her knees to her chest, crying hysterically.

Cory left her alone for a minute while he wrapped his mind around this whole thing.

After a few minutes of Lea bawling her eyes out, and Cory walking in circles, he finally spoke up.

"It will be okay, baby. We will be okay." He said as he sat on the sand next to her.

"Do you think so?" Lea asked.

"I know so." Cory said as he wrapped his arm around her and held her.

"I was so scared I would have to raise this baby alone" she finally confessed

"Lea, don't be silly, you would never have to do that" he said as he kissed her forehead.

"I love you baby!" she said hiding her head in his neck, as he brought he hand to her stomach "I love you guys, too." He said sweetly, Lea let out a sigh of happiness.

"Damn this is all going so fast." He said rubbing her belly.

"Yea, baby, but today I was taught fast is better. At least we know we are going to be together forever, and we know what we want." Lea said simply as they sat there staring at the ocean and talked about their plans to start a family.

"Can we just wait to tell everyone? At least till we move you in, and I figure out what is going on with Darren and Chris" Lea asked.

"Yea, baby anything you want!" he said as they finally got up to go back to their room to catch their flight.

"I hope it's a girl" Cory blurted out of nowhere

"What?" Lea asked "Where did that come from?" she said with the biggest smile.

"I don't know I was just thinking, if it's a girl she will be just like you with your hair, eyes, talent, I want that." He said

"Baby, you are too cute! I love you, but our baby will be a mixture of us, so it will be perfect no matter the gender" Lea confessed as they got into their hotel room, and he grabbed her and pressed a light kiss on her lips then he called a cab to take them to the airport.

_**What do you think? Too soon, too weird? WHAT? : ) Thank FinchelGleek4Ever for most of the Evan, Erica and Lea convo. (: **_

_**REVIEWS ARE LOVE LOVE LOVE.**_

_**MONCHELE IS IN LONDON! How amazing is that! We need pictures like now!**_

_**;)**_


	12. Everything will be okay, I am here

**A/N All grammar errors are mine, FinchelGleek4ever helped a lot! So read her awesome story! **

**REVIEWS ARE EVERYTHING. (:**

Two and a half months later, the sand from the beach didn't stray too far from her memory, however, today was different. Today seemed to be a gloomy day only on the inside. It was bright and sunny, beautiful out, but on the inside - the curtains were shut and the TV was glaring back into her face. She laid in bed, waiting to hear from Cory, one hand in the Doritos bag, the other resting on top of her growing stomach. Her eyes pierced at the TV screen, to a movie that you would've thought she'd never seen; by the way she was staring and memorizing every movement.

Suddenly a familiar face popped into her door frame, "Hello babe" he said quietly shutting the door behind him, and resting on her bed. She had her favorite pair of cloth shorts on with a grey tank top, her hair in a messy bun, with her phone right beside her.

"Have you heard from Cory yet?" Darren asked sneaking his hand into Lea's cheesy bag of tortillas.

"Nope, not yet he was supposed to call me after practice but who knows." Lea said as she looked at her phone to see the time.

"That was over two hours ago" she finished to say with an attitude

"Wow prego give him time. He's on tour; I don't see how he's lasted this long with you calling him all the time." Darren laughed as he reached back inside of her bag, but this time getting a slap on the hand.

"I am carrying his baby. He understands" Lea said holding her head high.

"Sure" he said rolling his eyes

"Why? Do you know something? Has he been talking to you?" Lea asked suspiciously.

"No, not really and if he was?" Darren asked

"Just wondering" Lea asked, but really she wanted to know if Cory has been whining to Darren about her calling checking on him all the time.

"Damn, this baby is turning you into a psycho" Darren laughed.

"Shut up, and watch Funny Girl with me." Lea said quietly

"What's wrong?" Darren asked knowing she watches this movie a lot but watches it more when she's upset.

"I just miss him Dare." She said honestly.

"You have two weeks left, I'm proud that you made it this far" Darren said trying help.

"I know, anyways, how are you and Chris doing?" Lea asked trying to move on from her problems and on to his. Two and a half months ago when the dashing couple were in Cabo, and the whole Darren and Chris ordeal happened, Lea couldn't wait to get home to see what had happened. It turned out they were being dramatic, well Chris was, like always. And didn't think that Darren paid attention to him anymore or loved him, which changed a lot when Darren proposed to Chris, they were so happy now, and Chris was so happy.

Chris planned on moving in with them after Lea delivers their baby and they get in the grove of parenthood.

Lea and Darren planned on decorating the spare bedroom for the baby once they found out the gender, and Lea planned living there for a little while with her family.

"We're good, way better than before." Darren confessed

"That's good I am glad! You know, Chris can always move in before little peanut is born"

"I know, babe, he just feels like it's too much and wants to wait till after she is born." Darren said with a slight smile

"Why are you and everyone else so sure it's going to be a girl?" Lea asked

"Because it's you and your talent." Darren stated, totally unsure himself but he just had a feeling.

"Come on, let's go do something! You have been stuck in this house, in this room for days, I know you miss Cory but life still goes on!" Darren said standing up

"Okay, can we go shopping? I want to spoil this baby already!" Lea said

"Yea, we can get a bunch of girl things" Darren said sure of himself.

"Yea that would be great Dare, then what if it's a boy?" she asked

"It won't be." "But IF it is, I will go get everything for a boy that I bought. But believe me it's a girl"

"How are you so sure? I don't even know what I feel..." Lea said

"I just know" he said with a smile as she got dressed and ready for some shopping fun.

It was two hours that they spent shopping and Darren bought Lea's baby bottles, bibs and diapers, even though he was going to throw her a baby shower he couldn't stop himself from going all out on the baby. Lea could already tell this baby was going to be spoiled by her/his godfather.

"I love you Dare, I honestly can say I have no clue where I would be or who I would be without you!" Lea said wrapping her arm around Darren's

"In a dorm room with rude ass roommates and a boring person" Darren said with a smile. "Hungry?" Darren asked

"Yes! We're starving!" Lea exclaimed.

Thirty minutes later they were being seated at the malls new restaurant.

"I can't believe we got in so quickly" Lea said

"Yeah, I know the manager. He's a … let's just say he's a close friend" Darren smiled. They looked over the menu and ordered their drinks.

"So do you want to tell me how exactly you know the manager?" Lea asked, not looking up from her menu

"Nope. Oh look on the third page – a list of vegan options."

"I saw that. Is this someone that person you had a fling with before you and Chris got together?"

"Oh look – they even have vegan desserts! Lea we need to definitely try them!" Darren said as Lea giggled.

She dug through her purse for her phone, still no missed calls or texts from Cory. She placed the phone next to her plate

"Dar- what if he never calls or comes back?"

"Will you stop? He's probably just busy with practice and the tour."

"I know, but like he wanted to wait, two years to start a family, and I was thinking of having an abortion and breaking up with him, I couldn't live with myself. I don't know if he wants this yet."

"Yea but he IS happy though … He loves you Lee. It is a shock but he told you he's here for you guys as a family so stop over thinking everything. Anyway have you sent him pictures yet of your belly?" she shook her head "No. Dar- I want him to come back, I don't want to scare him away."

"Lea, you are pregnant, stop."

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure that most pregnant women don't start showing until 4 or 5 months along. I'm only three months! THREE MONTHS!

"I eat all the time. Stuff that's bad for you too. Two days ago, I ate a tub of ice cream, and not just one of those pint size … I hate a freakin' gallon of ice cream! In one sitting!" Darren tried to suppress his laughter, but couldn't

"I'm sorry Lea. It has to be your hormones, plus Cory being gone and …" he watched her get up from her seat "Sorry – I have to pee … like now" he watched her run off to the bathroom. It was a good thing that Darren requested to sit close to the bathroom.

Darren began to worry about Lea. She'd been gone for about 15 minutes. He texted her and realized that she had left her phone on the table. Their food had come about five minutes ago. It was going to start getting cold. He got up to go check on her, when her phone started buzzing; he reached over and saw that it was Cory.

He quickly answered it "Hello?"

"Hey man! It's Cory! Where's Lea?"

"Hi dude … She's um … actually I don't know where she is … I'm hoping that she is OK. We came out shopping and came to the new restaurant in the mall and she's been to the bathroom for about fifteen minutes. I was just getting ready to go look for her. This place is crowded though, so there must be a line in the women's room"

Cory let out a small laugh "So how's she really doing?" Cory asked with such compassion

"She's not doing that good. The morning sickness is HORRIBLE. She cries almost every night for you, she's doesn't sleep … and she eats, but it's like as soon as she does she gets sick all over again. Cory I need to ask you a question, a serious question, and Lea can never know I have asked you this" He said honestly.

"Yea, what is it man?" Cory asked

"Are you cheating on her?" Darren blurted out.

"Hell no! You should know me better than that Darren. Why does she think that?" Cory asked

"NO I mean, she gets her suspicious but it could just be her hormones. I just needed to know, because it's not like you call her every day, it's been what? Two days since you last talked to her, other than a text?" Darren asked

"Yah, I know. I feel terrible; I have just been so overwhelmed with the damn tour. Most of these places that we've been going to are in shitty locations. We thought that they were going to be big venues. They're not, but at least we're getting our name out there. So basically we've not had any service or anything. It's been long days. We start at six in the morning and go until we drop, basically. Hell we don't even go out anymore. We go through drive-thru and take it back to the room. I know that's no excuse for not calling. I mean she's my girlfriend … my pregnant girlfriend …" Cory says starting to get emotional "I love them two more than anything in life, you don't know how much I want to be done with this tour and home with them both." Cory exclaims.

"Alright, I know I understand, I just had to ask, but bright side is only two more weeks!" Darren says trying to lighten the mood.

"I know, couldn't come soon enough. But Darren, promise if anything at all happens, the simplest thing, let me know I will be on the first plane out there. Just keep me informed" Cory asks

"It's a deal Cory, promise." Darren says as he hears a familiar voice "Sorry it took me so long – I, uh" Lea came up behind him

"Oh Cory, Lea's here, she's back. It's good talk to you. Be safe and we'll see you soon."

"Later man!" Cory said.

Darren reached Lea the phone; she just stared at it "Lea – it's Cory" she took the phone and got up to walk outside, where she could be alone

"Well, hello stranger" she said sarcastically he let out a chuckled cry "Hello baby. I'm so sorry for not calling. It's just been really crazy here. So how are my two favorite people?" tears fall down Lea's face

"We're good. Darren and I came shopping today" she laughed "he crazy and has bought shit that we don't need for a while. He bought diapers Cory! Diapers!" they laughed "So how's the tour going?" she asked

"It's okay. We have more fans at each concert. Tonight, we even had an opening band. Can you believe it?" she wiped her tears and shook her head "I'm so happy for you guys. I really am." Silence filled the air "I miss you Cor – we miss you."

"Me too. Lea – I'm sorry for not calling. I want you to know, that I really and truly love you. It's not too much longer, now." Tears are flowing down both of their faces; Lea lets out a giggle "Cory, I love you and miss you so much, but I've gained so much weight, since you've been gone. You will hardly recognize me"

"Lee, you're pregnant. Aren't you suppose to gain weight?"

"Yeah, but-"

"I'm sure you're sexy and beautiful as you've always been"

"Cor?"

"Hmm?"

"Promise me that you'll text or call every day until you get home?"

"I promise babe." Lea could hear Jared in the background trying to round up the guys to get ready to go on stage

"Hey babe, I've gotta run … I love you and I love little peanut" Lea chuckled "We love you too Daddy" Lea said with a sultry voice; Cory moaned into the phone "Lea, that's so not fair."

"I'm sorry. I'm just – um … yeah. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Cor- one more thing?"

"What's that?"

"Call me no matter what time it is … and make sure you call me tonight. I need to talk to you. I need you" she sobbed into the phone again as she wrapped her arms around her swollen belly "I need you Cor"

"I'll be on the first plane back, tomorrow, you know that, right?"

"I know. I just need you to hold me, kiss me, touch me. I just need you"

"I know babe, same here. Soon I promise. I gotta go. Love you"

"I love you too – we love "Lea took a minute to wipe the tears away.

She scrolled through her pictures on her phone to find one of her and Cory that was taken in Cabo. She swiped her finger across the screen too fast and found a picture that she had taken just a few hours earlier. She was going to send to Cory, but she thought against it. She clicked the delete button, but when it popped up 'Are you sure you want to delete?' she quickly pressed cancel. Instead she pressed 'Send as Message'

'_**Taken earlier today, just after my shower. Here we are, you're two favorite people'**_ she clicked send. She started to walk back inside, stopping as she heard her phone ding

'_**Damn babe , really? I am about to walk outside, had to call on the mailman. LOL You look amazing! Instant hard-on! I love you, two. We'll talk later. I promise.'**_

Lea laughed, not thinking that the picture of her baring only her new lacy bra and white "granny" panties and her swollen stomach, would make Cory have such a reaction. Damn did she miss him.

"So how's everything?" Darren asked as Lea sat down at their table once more.

"Good, I feel so much better; I can't wait to see him!" Lea squealed with happiness

"Good I am glad, although there is one more baby store a lady just told me about upstairs we have to go to" Darren said eating his barely warm food.

"Dare, don't you think we have been and bought enough" Lea said with a laugh.

"No, I can't wait to spoil this baby" he said with a smile

"Oh believe me, me neither, but you are going to shit when I have a boy, I am telling ya" Lea said with a giggle as she started on her salad.

"Have you had any crazy dreams like that book said?" Darren asked

"Well the other night I had a dream that I was walking into the baby's room and Cory was rocking a baby to sleep in the chair and it had a blue hat on, that's why I'm not sure, because they say the mothers usually have physic dreams like that. You know?" Lea explained

"It's a girl" Darren said again.

"I kind of hope, I mean I want a little girl, but then again I would honestly be happy either way" she said with a smile.

"Have you thought of any baby names yet?" he asked

"YES! Actually yesterday when you texted me at work, and I told you I was writing my exam, I was really online doing just that." Lea said with an excited laugh.

"Sneaky Lee" He said opening his ears to her name selections

"Well for girls, Ava, Victoria, Sophia, and I really like the name Tatum, but Cory doesn't, oh and Avery is on my top list." Lea said

"I think Avery and Victoria are my favorites, I agree with Cory, at least not for a girl's name" Darren explained "Okay, what about boys?"

"hmmm, not much for them, I only have Wyatt and Finn" Lea said honestly. "Those were the only two I actually liked on the site, but I have to look more" Lea said honestly.

"Yea we definitely do" Darren said laughing finishing his meal.

"Why you don't like them?" Lea said with a giggle, patting her stomach, feeling full from her large vegan chicken salad.

"I don't know, not really" he said as the waiter came to get his credit card.

They paid and got a receipt as they started making their way upstairs to the baby store.

"Oh look Dare!" Lea said as she held up a pink onesies that read " I love Broadway like my mommy"

"Oh, we have to get that!" Darren said as they picked out a 0-6 months size and started to look around more.

"This shop is so cool" Lea said noticing it was a whole baby store dedicated to old Hollywood chic stars, and Broadway.

They got a couple onesies with Marilyn Monroe, Judy Garland and Elvis Presley quotes and pictures along with some shoes and blankets with Broadway signs on them. Lea was definitely in heaven.

They went home after checking out, Lea's feet were swollen after all of the walking, and a dozen bathroom breaks.

Once they were inside and took their shoes off, Darren took all the bags he had bought up to the spare bedroom, the room was getting cluttered already, boy oh boy did he hope this baby was a girl. He thought as he laughed to himself. He shut the door and walked down stairs to Lea sitting on the kitchen isle eating vegan pickles. "Damn, Lea this baby is spoiled" he said laughing.

"I told you! You need to stop." Lea said sucking the juice out of the pickle before eating it.

"It's you." He said opening the fridge for a water as he heard his phone beep, and reached in his pocket.

_**I just want to say thank you so much for being there for Lea when I can't. It means a lot. **_

Darren read off his phone.

_**No problem dude. **_

Darren replied, as Lea's phone rang almost at the same time.

"Awe, Cory just sent me a picture, look!" Lea said as Darren and his bottle of water made it over to look at her iPhone, "It's a picture of the crowd tonight." Lea said with a smile.

"Damn, didn't know their band was that popular." He said with a smile.

"Yeah, my man has fans." Lea said feeling a wave of happiness.

"You are truly happy for him aren't you?" Darren said seeing her face light up.

"Yes, I am. Pictures like this make my day, because I know how happy he is to be living his dream even though we both want to be happy and together. He's doing what he loves." Lea said with a smile as she texted him.

_**Awe, baby! I am so happy for you! xoxoxo Please don't forget to call me tonight, I have a surprise for you. ;)**_

She pressed "send" as she looked up at Darren who was reading the text at the same time. "Ew" he said smiling.

"Shut up Dare" she said as she stood up to put the pickle jar back, Darren walked into the living room.

Suddenly she felt dizzy, she tried to grab the chair as has her eye vision became blurry, her hand slipped, and the pickle jar fell; it hit the ground and shattered. Her petite body hit the wooden floor as her eyes slammed shut and head bounced off the brown wood, almost in slow motion.

"Lea?" Darren asked as he heard a thud.

"LEA!" Darren said screaming as he ran into the kitchen seeing her body lying on the ground with pickles, juice and shattered class around her.

"Oh my gosh! LEA! Baby!" he said holding her shoulders but didn't want to move her just in case anything was broken.

He noticed she wasn't going to open her eyes as he grabbed his phone and dialed 9-1-1.

"Lea! Baby I'm calling for help everything will be okay!" He said with his phone to his ear.

"Y-yes, my pregnant best friend just fainted, she's not responding, help now. I need help!" he screamed "four months, are you going to send somebody now! 2277 Sweets RD yes in LA, please help!" Darren said as tears rolled down his checks.

"Baby, the ambulance is coming, you will be okay, and everything will be okay!" Darren said as bent down to her crying in the nook of her neck, she was still unresponsive.

"_Everything will be okay. I am here" he said over and over. _


	13. I need you

She was pale, her breathing was shallow, her body laid lifeless on the gurney as the paramedics worked on her. Tears streamed down his face. She seemed perfectly fine two hours ago and now she's not moving. Blood seeped onto the sheet from her head.

They rolled the gurney out of the ambulance, Darren ran beside it, holding onto her hand for dear life. His eyes were blurry from crying, his ears muted from all the commotion. His thoughts were brought back as the nurses were screaming asking him questions.

"W-what?" Darren questioned the nurse as he wiped his tears and took a deep breath "How long has she been unconscious?" the tall dark haired nurse asked "I-I don't know. I-uh … maybe 30 minutes." He said softly "Oh God!" he whispered in a panic, as he looked down and saw the blood seeping into the sheets coming from between her legs. "Th-The baby, is it okay? Is the baby okay?" He asked louder. "Someone answer me … what about the baby?" he screamed into a low cry

Another nurse approached him "Sir? Sir? What is your name?" she was blonde and much younger than the previous nurse. "What?" his brow furrowed he could barely concentrate on the questions that they were throwing at him "Your name sir"

"The baby, is the baby okay?" he continued to ask

"Sir, your name?"

"I-its D-Darren … D-Darren. Is the baby okay?" he asked again as he watched Lea's body disappear into a room. "Sir, you are going to have to wait here. We are doing everything we can. Someone will be back shortly to update you. You may want to call her family, to let them know what's going on." He ran his hands through his hair; tears fell down his cheeks "Sir, you need to take a deep breath – everything is going to be okay." The blonde nurse patted him on the shoulder and walked him to the waiting room. He shook his head and watched her run into the room that they took Lea into.

He was shaking, he knew what he needed to do, but he didn't know how he was going to do it. He wiped his hands on his pants and slowly walked outside. He found a secluded bench, located from the entrance. Darren took a deep breath each time he took his phone into his hands. He nervously got up from the bench and paced in front of it.

He didn't know how he was going to tell him, the one person that mattered … he didn't know if he could muster the words out of his mouth to tell him, but he had to, Cory trusted Darren to watch over them and protect them. Protect what mattered to him the most.

Darren sat back down on the secluded bench; his hands were shaking. He slide his iPhone open and scrolled down through the contact list before finding Cory's name. He paused before clicking on the number, thinking 'what if he's on stage? What if I can't get a hold of him? Do I leave a voicemail?' Darren closed his eyes and clicked on the number; he heard it ring once … twice … three times … "Hello?" Cory answered; Darren took a deep breath; squeezing his eyes shut tight

"Hey man!" Darren gasped out

"What's up? Hang on just a sec" Cory said turned his head to yell at the Jared and the band to shut up, that he couldn't hear "Okay, are you there?" Cory asked "Y-Yeah, I'm here. Cory …" Darren let out a whimper "Darren, what's going on?" Cory gulped loudly

"Uh … I need you to sit down or go somewhere private. I'm going to try to say this …"

"Darren – just tell me …" Cory's face went pale; he went over and sat down on the end of the bed, all the guys were in Cory's hotel room celebrating the concert they just put on. "D-Darren, what's going on?" Cory said as he ran his hands through his hair "Lea … a-and the Baby" Darren choked out "OH no – no no no!" Cory said in a whisper.

"Darren … Wh-what happened?" Cory could hear Darren crying in the background "Darren, what the fuck happened?" Cory screamed louder as he heard Darren sniffle and breathe "Lea – she fainted, Cory … It's bad … really bad" Darren could barely get the words out of his mouth as his throat tightened "I'm sorry Cory … It's bad. She's not waking up – her head … it hit the floor hard." Darren could hear Cory saying over and over 'no no no, this can't be happening' "This can't be happening! I just talked to her an hour ago or so ago, she was fine Darren. How did this happen?" Cory choked out.

Cory was now pacing the hotel room; his band mates had fallen silent. Jared called for car service incase Cory needed it.

"I'm so sorry Cory, it happened so fast. She's unconscious still. They are working on her now. Cory – it's bad."

"Darren, I'm 10 hours away … I'm on my way to the airport. I'll be there as soon as I can - a couple of hours probably." Cory said as Justin and the guys rushed him out to a waiting car. "If there are any changes … anything at all – call or text."

"Okay, will do" Darren nodded to himself

"Darren, tell her I love her and the baby…" Cory choked out; the last words he spoke to Darren before hanging up.

Darren sat in the waiting room for 30 minutes staring at the door Lea and the nurses went into, hoping something would change or, Lea would come walking out of there, saying how everything was fine. He knew that would be a miracle, but you don't know how bad he wished that were true in that moment.

He decided to call Chris, and tell him what was going on; he then wondered if he should call Lea's parents, Mark and Edith didn't know about Cory or the baby yet, all's they knew was she was dating some man. Since she has been in college and moved away, she doesn't keep in touch with her parents like they would like her too, she just feels like their too clingy and wants to know everything.

He decided he would wait a couple hours or until Cory arrived to help make that decision.

Finally, after an hour and half a nurse appeared from that room.

"Darren?" an older nurse asked looking around the waiting room.

"Yes ma'am?" Darren said as he sprung up off the seat, and his hand holding Chris' who has been there for over 30 minutes now, departed. Chris nervously followed

"I have good and bad news." She said tearing her gloves and taking her mask off.

"Ms. Sarfati, is in critical condition, she hit her head pretty hard due to dehydration. The baby is fine; she had some minor bleeding due from stress of the traumatic fall. She is still unconscious and might lead to a short term coma, but we want you to know the baby is healthy and we are setting her up on feeding tubes and medicine to help the baby develop like it would if Ms. Sarfati was conscious. The Doctor is still working on her, and will want to talk to her family shortly."

"Her fiancé will be here in an hour. W-will she be okay? And wake up from the coma?" Darren nervously asked as Chris' hand landed on his shoulder in a comforting manor.

"We are confidant she will, but like I said the doctor will be with you shortly." She said before walking away.

"See baby, everything will be fine. We just have to wait out the storm" Chris said guiding him back to the waiting chair.

Darren asked Chris to call their friends Dianna, Naya, Jenna and Heather to let them know what was going on.

"I just need fresh air." He said excusing himself and walking outside.

"Okay I will be here." Chris said before picking up his phone.

0-0

An hour later, Darren finally made his way back to the waiting room, as he walked through the sliding doors he saw Cory sitting with Chris, he had all his bags sitting beside him.

Darren put his head down, he felt embarrassed, or sad you could say that he let this happened. He felt guilty.

"Hey man." Cory said shaking his hand

"Hey, how long have you been here?" Darren asked

"About 15 minutes, I tried to call you."

"Oh, my phones on silent."

Before Cory could reply the doctor or what they assumed to be a doctor appeared.

"Are you Ms. Sarfati's family?" The man asked

"Yes we are." Cory said listening nervously as his hands slid into his pocket.

0-0

He stood there, feeling as lifeless as she looked. He was scared to touch her, to mess with all the wires and tubes coming from her mouth. He slowly inched closer to her, talking to her.

"Hello beautiful, my baby, Lee, the doctor said you will be okay, that you just need to wake up baby. Please wake up." He moved a chair closer to her and cupped his hand around her petite hand, tears streaming down his eyes, at the fact that she wasn't moving her hands to be around his.

"Who knew that the next time I saw you it would be like this." He choked out as he bent his forehead down to her hand.

"I-I love you baby! Please wake up! Please! I need you! I need to hear your laugh, and I need to see your smile, your eyes, I need you baby! Our baby she needs you!" He cried out as tears fell on her hands. He finally lifted his head, and stared at her. He wished he was just staring at her sleeping peacefully like he has _many_ times before, he wished that everything was okay, that he finished his tour and he was home with his family, decorating his 'daughter's' bedroom. _He just wished his fiancé was awake._

He suddenly snapped back to reality when he heard Darren speak, and shut the door behind him.

"She still looks beautiful huh?" Darren said with a smile.

"Yeah, she does" Cory said rubbing her hand with his thumb, before bringing his hand to her growing stomach.

"You know I don't blame you for this right?" Cory asked as Darren sat in the chair on the other side of Lea.

Darren just put his head down and put his hand on top of Lea's left hand.

"I know." He said not making eye contact with Cory.

"It's crazy for you to even think that." Cory stated.

"I-I don't, I just hate that you promised me to keep them safe, and then this goes and happens." Darren said as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Shit happens" he said kissing Lea's hand "I know Lea was doing everything to keep her and the baby healthy, I just don't understand."

"She was stressed, and missed you. Just everything man." Darren said honestly.

They stayed talking to each other, and to Lea, her two favorite men hoping to wake her up, for over an hour. Chris took all Cory's bags home, with the help of the girls.

"Me too, it has to be. I got the cutest girl clothes for her also." Darren explained talking about, both of their theory's that Cory and Lea's baby was a girl.

"You are a hell of a friend Darren. She lights up and her voice gets all soft when she talks about you and your relationship with Chris. "She loves you" he said honestly.

Darren let out a small laugh. "She's my other half." "But, you have no clue what she does when she talks about you."

"We're lucky fellas" Cory said with a smirk grabbing her hand tighter.

They both laughed, and chatted about how lucky they were to have her in their life, suddenly, Cory felt her hand move. His eyes shot up to her face, to see her eyes slowly opening.

"I'll get some water!" Darren held running over to the faucet.

Lea chocked on the tube, so Cory pulled it out, slowly.

"I-I don't think you should do that" he said

"Well what are we gonna do let her choke on it?" Cory said.

"Well I will go get the doctor" Darren said before handing Cory the cup of ice water.

"Here baby" Cory said lifting her head up so she could slip on the water. She rested her head back on the pillow after coughing, she instantly grabbed her stomach. Her eyebrows shot together, in confusion.

"_W-what? W-who are you? W-where am I?" she slowly said looking around the room and looking at a stranger sitting in the chair next to her._


	14. It's Me, Lee

Those words. Her eyes. Her confusion. Her scared voice. Those combinations of things were not what he was hoping for when she finally awaken from her hard fall. He stared into her eyes, eyes he didn't recognize. Cold and scared eyes, no longer the loving eyes he once remembered. His voice got soft, "I-it's me, Lee." He said softly holding back his tears.

She just stared at him.

"Where is D-Darren?" she asked

"H-he-"he began to say as the door flung open.

"Yes, she just woke up, we took her tube out because it was choking her" he heard Darren explained to the doctor.

Cory's eyes didn't leave Lea's; she was frightened by his staring.

Cory stood up, not moving his eyes from hers. He walked out of the door, ignoring Darren and Dr. Levitz presence. His large hands ran through his hair, the tears he was holding back finally feel to his cheeks. He found a corner near the snack and pop machine, and slowly slide down the wall bringing his knees to his chest, crying into them. How? Why? Is all he couldn't muster in his mind. What did he do that God, or whoever was controlling this earth, was punishing him for? His mind wondered to all the bad things he has done in life. Did he do this? Was this someone's way of telling him to change? He didn't know what the hell this meant, but he surely didn't like it.

0-0

Darren was left confused. Lea just woke up, everything they wished and prayed for happened, she's awake. So, why did Cory leave? He suddenly figured it out once she spoke, he could tell she was different.

"Darren! What happened?" she slowly said

Darren's head spun to the doctors, he never said anything about her losing her memory.

"Ms. Sarfati, you had an accident, you fell and hit your hard on the floor in your kitchen. Everything is okay, you and your baby are fine. What do you remember?"

"I-I remember, yesterday." She said simply.

"What about yesterday?"

"I-I was sitting in Professor Tatum's class, learning about, different types of acting skills" she said softly.

Darren's heart sank

"L-Lea, that was freshman year!" he blurted out Dr. Levitz hushed him.

"Okay, it seems you have a mild form of amnesia, we didn't think this was going to happened seeing as you weren't out that long, usually patients in your case wake up with full memory. In a few cases their memory was lost a couple years back, but after a few days of your normal routine it will come back to you." the doctor assured

"Are you positive?" Darren asked worried

"Yes, 99.9 percent of the patience's that are unconscious for a few hours regain all of their memory in no time. But we are going to leave you here for a day or two, keep you and the baby monitored. Everything will be fine, would you like me to explain this all to her fiancé?" the doctor asked Darren.

Lea's eyes shot together once again, "fiancé?"

"No, no I think I should tell him" he stated as he sat next to Lea.

"Okay, I will send my nurses back here in about 20 minutes, to give her medicine and change her bandage and one of you will be able to stay with her for the night, but after the 20 minutes visitation hours are over." The doctor explains before leaving.

"Thanks' doc" Darren said taking Lea's hand in his.

"Everything will be alright" he said

"I-I'm pregnant? Have a fiancé?" she asked

"Yea, that man who was in here before me, that's him. His name is Cory. I think I need to go find him." He said once he moved Lea stopped him.

"Wait tell me about it first, about us."

"Okay, well you are head over heels in love with him, so is he about you. He left his tour to be with you and the baby, he loves you more then you could ever imagine when you two are around each other both your eyes light up."

"How long have we been engaged?" she said curiously

"A month or two." He said give or take a few days.

"And, how long have we been together?"

"About, 5 months" he said honestly.

"WHAT? No, I would never be engaged to someone I've only dated for five months. Sorry that's not me." She said she paused and tried to sit up.

"What about Theo?" she asked, Darren got up to try to fix her pillow for her and help her get comfortable.

"Theo? Well after cheating on you countless times, and after 2 years of treating you like a douche bag, you left him for Cory." Darren said as she fell backwards onto her pillow.

"Oh." "Tell me more about my life" Lea asked

"Well, this is kind of pointless, right? Because your memory is going to come back in a couple days" Darren stated sitting back in the chair

"Maybe"

"Don't say that, once we go home and get Cory, get everything like it was, it will!"

"Home? We? I moved out of the dorm room?" she asked

"Yes, finally."

"So, I don't live with my fiancé?"

"Yea, he lives with us."

"Oh, where is my baby going to stay?"

"We have a three bedroom Lea, you will see once we go home. I am going to go get Cory. Are you going to be okay while I'm gone?" He asked

"Yes, I lost my memory, not my brain." She hissed back at him

"Well, looks like you are halfway back." He said laughing at her comment.

0-0

After looking everywhere for Cory, Darren finally found him outside on the bench, staring at the trees.

"Hey man." Darren said sitting next to him.

"Hey" he said with a pout that landed on his face

"The doctor said she will get her memory back within a couple days if she goes back to her normal routine."

Cory put his head down "that's good."

"I know it hurts, her not evening knowing you after 2 months of not seeing her."

"You have no idea." He said sitting his back against the bench and laying his head against the brick wall.

"It will get better. Promise, in a couple days when we go home, and she sees the babies room and everything. Everything will be okay." He as confident as he could patting Cory's shoulder.

"Want to go in and see her?" he asked

"What's she saying?"

"About?"

"Everything"

"Well the last thing she remembers is freshman year."

"So she remembers you perfectly?" Cory asked feeling a bit jealous

"Yeah and Theo" he said as he felt Cory's heart sink.

"Great" he said as he got up, he and Darren walked inside to see Lea.

0-0

"Hey Lea" Darren said walking inside.

"Hey guys." She said sitting up "I look like a mess"

"No, you don't." Cory said making her feel awkward.

"I am going to go home and get you some clothes. Cory and I decided I would stay with you tonight. So I leave you too alone, I will be back shortly." Darren said kissing her forehead

She was a bit nervous; he was a stranger, stranger that of course was her fiancé and the father of her unborn daughter or son.

"Hey" he said sitting on the chair beside her bed.

"Hey. How are you?" she asked

"I've been better" he said honestly.

"I am sorry."

"For what?"

"For not remembering you." she said softly.

"Oh, it's not your fault. It will come back to you, and we will be like brand new." He said with a smile.

"I hope, you seem like a nice guy. I really want to remember."

"You will." He said which lead to silence.

"So, do we know what we are having yet?" She asked rubbing her belly bump.

"No not yet. But I have a feeling I know."

"A girl?" she asked

"H-how did you know?" he said seeming confused

"I don't know, maybe I have a bit of my memory?" she said laughing "it just came to me"

Cory smiled. He missed that laugh.

"So, tell me now we met, fell in love, I want to know everything!" She said sitting straight up in her bed.

He began telling her, about how they met, at the pool party, their first vacation away where he pre-proposed and how he asked her to marry him via Skype one day when he was on tour.

"Skype? Very romantic." She said sarcastically

"Well, I just couldn't wait till I got home." He said "I had the ring sent to you, and asked you to open it while on camera."

"Oh, well that is romantic!" She said smiling

"Yeah" he took her left hand on the other side of the bed, and showed her the ring, then took her right hand showing her the promise ring.

"These are gorgeous." She said admiring them

A few moments of silence went by, until she broke the silence once again

"We must have something special, and you must be one hell of a guy for me to fall in love with you so fast. I don't do that" she said honestly.

"Yea I have heard this a couple times, coming from you, it took me a while to break your walls" he said with his lopsided smile. She felt it. In the pit of her stomach butterfly's, and shivers on her body when he made that face, maybe it was just the baby kicking? Or maybe she was highly attracted to him. Well she had to be, look at him, she instantly thought, he rested his hand on top of her right hand and stared at her brown eyes.

"Visitations are over sir" the nurse said walking into the door without warning. "Are you Darren the one that signed up to stay here tonight?" she asked, he jumped at her unannounced entrance "No, he will be back any minute now." Cory said

"Okay well I am going to have to ask you to say your goodbyes, visitor hours start again tomorrow 9am-8pm"

"Okay thanks, Lea I will see you tomorrow" he said before leaning in for a kiss on the forehead, but she turned her head. He awkwardly patted her shoulder.

"Okay, see you then" she said with a smile.

_He walked out of the door, hands sliding into his pocket. Sadden and hoped his Lea would come back to him. He missed her more then he would ever imagine. _


	15. What if I never remember him

**A/N This is a shorter chapter, and I apologize for that, but I'm saving it all for my next chapter. It's going to be fuller, heavier and tearful. Soooo beware. (: Also please leave me some names you might have for their baby, boy or girl! Thanks for reading and please review! (: **

**P.S. Monchele sharing Cors range rover! Like! What! 3 3 3 (:**

**Happy Reading!...**

Darren finally got back to the hospital carrying a bag of Lea's personal belongings. While he was at his house he caught Cory on the way out. He was so sad, looked like his best friend just died, his head hung low, he was short and brief, told Darren how he couldn't be at the house tonight he was going to stay at Jared's. Darren wished she would get her memory back already so they could be the happy family they once were.

"Hey Lee." He said knocking on the door.

"Heyy Dare." She said just waking up from her nap

"I brought you a bag of some clothes and your regular shampoo and things in case you need to change and take a shower, if they allow that." He said sitting the bag on the end table and unzipping it.

"Thanks Dare." She said sitting up.

"I also brought this" he said pulling out a glass picture frame, 8x5 size. It was a picture of her and Cory. It was from when they went to Cabo, and they got all dressed up, Lea had a white dress on and Cory had brown slacks on with a white dress shirt. They had got there camera and set it up on a timer, and Lea got all the pictures framed; it was her favorite of the two.

"Oh, that's pretty." She said as he sat it on the night stand beside her bed.

"Yeah you two went there like a month or a half ago, and took a bunch of these in San Lucas…." He said taking the bag and laying it on the floor pulling another surprise out.

"I thought it would help you remember everything, or at least try. And this-"he said pulling out a new outfit he got the baby.

"This- is for my baby niece"

"Dar, haven't you got enough things for the baby, I mean didn't we spend hours at that mall that day shopping for her! I mean we walked all day, looking everywhere, buying something in every baby store we were in, it was a tad crazy, I swear if this isn't going to be a girl, you are going to be in debt by the boy things you will have to match it with and I-" she said rambling on and on until she gasped and cupped her mouth.

"LEA! What?- When?-How!" Darren asked in amazement

She grabbed her mouth with excitement "I don't know! I don't know! I just remember!" she said smiling.

"Well that's fantastic! Now just remember your fiancé and everything will be peachy." He said with a smile, but she knew he was hiding something back.

"What's wrong?" she asked

"Nothing…" he reframed

"Darren, are you my best friend I know when something is wrong with you."

He hung his head, and stared at the ground before she slid of her bed carefully and grabbed his hand resting on his leg.

"Tell me."

"You shouldn't get out of bed."

"Dare, I hit my head, I didn't die. I am able to make movements" she smiled squeezing his hand tighter

"Tell me what is wrong, please"

He let out a big sigh before he released all his frustrations

"It's my fault. It's my fault you are here. My fault your life and the baby's life was in jeopardy it's my entire fault! I let this happen! Cory put me in charge! ME. Told me to protect you guys, and what did I do? Huh? I let you fucking fall and bust your head and almost die! You almost died Lea!" He said tears streaming down his face, she just sat and listened feeling so angry he felt this, but he needed to get this all out.

"Dare.." she said with a slight smile tugging on his head for him to look up at her. "look." She said placing her index finger on his chin raising it up.

"This, it is not your fault! You are not in control of my body, I am. You didn't push me! Or make me dehydrated. I did that. Baby, you are not to blame to say the least, you are my best friend. I love you. Stop thinking you had any part of this!" she said drying his tears with her finger, as he sighed "Did, Cory make you feel like this?" she said as he instantly pushed in eye brows together in otter confusion.

"What? Lea, why haven't you gave him a chance? If you knew anything about Cory, you would know he would never make anyone ever feel like this. Have you not even talked to him?" he asked getting a bit angry

"Y-yes I have. And he is, I don't know, you said he told you to promise to take care of us and not let anything happen, no one can completely make that promise." She said sitting back on her bed "it's absurd!"

This time he let out a bigger sigh "It's Cory, he's over protective to say the least, and you loved that about him."

"Look, can we change the subject?" she said frustrated "I am going to go take a shower."

"Do you need help?"

"Nope. I am not brain dead." She said grabbing her things and walking into the bathroom. She turned on the water faucet on the sink to drown out her noises, and sat on the toilet bringing her hands to cup her eyes, sobbing into them deeply.

0-0

It was around 1am Darren was sleeping on a cot and Lea was tossing and turning in her bed. She so over this hospital bed, the hospital food and just the hospital, she couldn't wait to get home. She had an IV in her arm, for the baby, giving her more hydration, other than that she didn't have to be there, everything was going fine. The next morning she had to spend it running tests with Dr. Levitz making sure everything was fine and then if it was, she finally got to go home.

"Lea, you okay?" he asked hearing her bed squeak with her movement.

"I just cannot sleep. I hate this bed." she screamed "I hate everything. My-" she began to protest as Darren flew out of his cot, and walked over to her.

"What?" he asked finally seeing her face from the dark room, he saw tears streaming down her cheeks, as he asked her to scout over, he laid next to her wrapping his arm under her head holding her.

"What is wrong Lee?" he asked as she pressed her face into his chest.

"I-I don't know if I will ever remember him. I have so much pressure to remember him. I just I-"she said as he cut her off.

"I know baby, it is, I am so sorry." He said rocking her with his arms.

"I just, want to get my life back, whatever that may be. I need it back. For my baby's sake." She said as he dried her tears.

"_I want to remember him, I do. I just don't think I ever will Dare, What if I never remember? What happens?" _


	16. Faith

_**Hello loyal readers (: Be patient with me, I have been like everywhere since I last updated! But I would LOVE to thank Mrs. FinchelGleek4ever for ALL her support on this story, every time I am not feeling a sentence or an idea; she helps me form much better ones. (: WE are a good team! So keep reading! ((;**_

_**Cliffhanger!**_

_**MONCHELE will be fixed soon promise! It's breaking me inside to write them like this. **_

It was her third day in hell and almost noon; the nurses had just brought in their lunch, which Lea made a face at "I'm so tired of this food. I think if I have to eat it one more day – I'm going to literally die" she let out a big sigh "Don't they know I'm pregnant? Food that smells like this doesn't do well with a pregnant lady." Darren sat off to the side and laughed, while he uncovered the tray of food with a disgusted face. He picked at the beans and the fruit, but the other colored blobs of 'food' didn't look appetizing "I promise – as soon as you are released we will stop anywhere you want to eat" he said as he offered an uplifting smile.

A knock at the door, startled them "Anybody here?" the doctor poked his head in "Sorry to come just as you're getting ready to ea-"

"Oh no! Please … come in … tell me that I can go home and sleep in a regular bed; eat food that I know what it is without guessing" she said covering the plate back up with the lid.

He laughed at her honesty "Well, it looks like we still have you hooked up to IV's for hydration, which is good. We want you to go home as hydrated as possible." When Lea heard the word _home_ she got an overly excited look on her face. The doctor sat down on the edge of her bed "Well, we are still waiting on a couple of tests and I have to do a check-up and an ultrasound, so if everything comes out OK -" she pulled him in for a hug, the doctor has gotten used to her excitement by now, he smiled and patted her on her back.

"So, I'll be back in a bit – after lunch, with the ultrasound tech, so we can get that done and then I'll complete your exam. You should be done with the fluid and the results should be back. And if everything is okay, you will be out here way before dinner. Okay? Any questions?"

"Nope, you covered it all Doc! I just can't wait to be home, wherever that may be" she smiled as the doctor walked out of the room.

"That sounds fantastic!" Darren said with his most upright smile, trying to make his fruit look appetizing. "I don't get it, fruit, it's the most simplest thing ever, and somehow the hospital makes it taste like shit!" he said throwing his fork down. "I'm trying so hard to be a good best friend, and eat only foods you can, but I am desperately craving a Big Mac." He ended with a groan, even though he couldn't imagine how long it's been since he's even ate one of those.

"Really? Well I am craving a huge vegan hamburger with cheese and avocado with tomatoes, lettuce, pickles, beets, onions on a toasted garlic sesame seed bun … YUMMM" Lea was practically drooling over the thought of this food "Oh and a large strawberry shake with fresh fruit" she said licking her lips

"Now, that's an imagination!" He said with a chuckled "Where do you suppose your ever gonna find something like that?"

She shrugged "I don't know … I had one before and it was good, don't you remember? We were at the huge antique flea market that just opened and when we were walking out we saw that little food truck- …" she looked around the room, trying to remember "oh you know it had the weird sign on it … with the dolphins or whales or something and you laughed at me because I kept adding different things onto my order … _Oh shoot I forgot the mushrooms_"

He shook his head and smiled "Lee – that wasn't me …"

"What? Of course it was you. You're the only one-" she stopped herself and looked down at her fingers which were in her lap

"That was Cory. I know what you're talking about though because I was out with some friends that day and when I came home, there was this disgusting stench in the house and it took us a couple of days to get it out … Cory told me that you were craving this tofu and portabella burger" he smiled at the flash of memory she had gotten back "It was your first craving, after finding out you were pregnant…"

"Yea, I was craving meat … I remember that … I craved meat, like real meat. I remember a conversation, that I was having" her brow furrowed

"Lea?"

She looked at him "I see you … I don't see him. Why?"

"What was the conversation?"

"We were at the dinner table eating and you had a burger … I wanted a bite and you talked me out of it cause you said that I would regret it tomorrow and you didn't want me to go through that again"

"Yeah, Chris and I were there also, we were having a family dinner…. This is strange…"

"I know, I mean... he seems like a really nice guy, _tall, _but nice. I don't know what's wrong with my head!" She said lightly hitting her temple with the plum of her hand.

"Lea, stop!" he said walking to her and grabbing her wrist, "It will all come back to you…" he began to speak again until a short plump nurse stood in the door frame to ask him into the hall, Lea squinted her eyes in confusion…. "Oh, I just need to talk to him privately about proper care given at home, since you live together." She said politely, as Darren mouthed "I'll be back!" He began following the nurse down the hall.

Lea was alone for the first time in, what felt like forever…she looked around, and her eyes planted on the picture frame Darren brought to her, "Looks like a happy couple" she said to herself before flipping it on its face, no longer in her view. She let out a huge sigh, she wanted to be happy, but this mystery man, was always in her mind, how was she in love with him before...he wasn't even her type. She pushed her tray away from her and got up to use the restroom trying to forget everything.

0-0

"Cory?" a familiar voice nudged on his arm.

"Dude, it's like one, what the hell are you doing still snoring on my couch!" Jared said in a laugh hitting him with a pillow.

"Man, I didn't get a lick of sleep last night!" he groaned as he clutched on the pillow just thrown at him, over his eyes.

"I can tell." He said turning the television on and flipping through the channels and turning the volume up louder, trying to get Cory fully awake.

"Dude, are you fucking serious? I have been through hell this last week and you have to fucking be a dick like this? Cut me some damn slack" Cory said letting all his anger out throwing the pillow right at Jared's face with all his force, Jared was speechless.

"I-I am sorry dude…" he said in a real sympathetic tone.

Cory sat up, putting his bare feet on the carpet, and elbows on his knees while burring his plums into his eyes, as tears streamed down his cheeks.

"Did, you go visit her yesterday." Jared asked turning his Big Boy recliner towards Cory.

"Yeah, for a second, she's so different man, she doesn't love me. She doesn't even remember what we had, what we _have_. I love her Jared. I just want her back! I want the Lea I fell in love with back, man." Cory said not able to control his emotions his plums with soaked from his tears.

"She isn't even trying! She doesn't even care!"

"Well, you have to make her! Go to the hospital every day! Bring her stuff dude! Force her!" Jared said eager to help...

"I can't man, I read this article online and you are supposed to leave patients in her case alone, give them space…believe me if I thought it would benefit her, I would be there every second. She thinks I am some creepy man already." He said drying his tears, feeling embarrassed to of lost control like he did.

"Look man, she will get her memory back... I have faith!" Jared said as he walked over to Cory and rested his hand on Cory's shoulder.

"I sure hope dude, this is miserable…" he said honestly

0-0

She came back momentarily, to a familiar face….

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you..." he said noticing her jump at his presence.

"_.._Oh it's fine..." she said tying her robe tighter around her torso

"I heard from Tina _(mutual friends)_ what happened to you, I am so sorry to hear that" the short man said, fumbling his hands in his pockets.

"Oh, well thank you. But I assure you I am fine." She said with a slight smile, what was he doing here? He could have just called, or just been an asshole like always and not cared… Her memory definitely didn't forget about how he treated her…either did she.

"So, umm _Theo_ may I ask why you are here?"


	17. Psycho,Faith and Hi

_**A/N This is a long emotional chapter. ENJOY. Once again credits partly to FINCHELGLEEK4EVER **_

What are you doing here?" she asked shocked at seeing the familiar face.

"Here these are for you. They're your favorites." He said ignoring her question. Handing her a bouquet of lilies, bought from the downstairs gift shop; she nodded as she stood with her arms crossed over her chest.

"How are you? Sorry I couldn't be here when this first happened; you know I am always busy with work and things." He said walking around the bed putting the flowers on the table, as he took his jacket off and laid it on the chair. She stood there looking at him like he was crazy, which he was. He walked closer to her; finally resting his hands on her swollen belly "How's our baby doing?" he leaned forward to kiss her

"What are you doing!" she pushed him back

"I am your fiancé?! You don't want to kiss your fiancé?" he shouted, _damn, has he lost his mind_, she thought to herself. "I know that's not true! Darren has told me everything!" raises her voice "Why would you lie about something … like this? I may have lost my memory, but why would I keep a child of yours, when you hate kids? Believe me I have been told everything. You don't like to be tethered to anything or anyone. Like you would let this even happen" She watched his face sadden as she retaliated "All I have to say is thank GOD for Darren!"

He scoffed "Darren? What are you thanking him for?" he started to pace around the room – running his hands through his hair; he snapped around facing her "I know! He's not really gay is he? This is his baby, right? It was all for show. I knew it! He just wanted to keep you close, so he could fuck you silly and get you pregnant, so that you'd never leave him!" he started pacing again "I knew he loved you … you love him – it was an act. You and him – sleeping behind my back." He stepped closer to her, until he was in her face … nose-to-nose "I loved you … no I love you Lea. I will always love you" with that he forced his lips onto hers, wrapping his arms around her body. Her hands pressing on his shoulders, pushing him away; her lips not moving; his tongue swept across her lips and that set her off, she found the courage – the energy to push him away – pushing him practically across the room. He huffed and tried to gather his breath "You know you love me Lea! Don't deny it! Darren is a fucking loser, what you going to do with him? Huh who are you going to be? A Nobody that's who!" he shouted

"You are a fucking psychopath!" She shouted through her tears, she was so angry and so scared for her and her babies sake, she just wished Darren or a nurse would come by any moment and save her from this.

"DON'T YOU DARE! I AM NOT DONE WITH YOU!" he shouted seeing her hand reach near the red emergency button and grabbed her wrist.

"You may not be done, but I am … I am done with you. So yes, you are …" her eyes sparkled from her tears "I want you to leave and never come back. I NEVER want to see you again" she jerked her wrist out of his hot, sweaty hands and pushed the security button on the bedside rail.

"Oh Lea …" he walked around the bed and backed her into a corner "you're not done with me and …" he laughed in her face "I'm not done with you." He leaned in to kiss her lips again; the room quietly filled with hospital security "I love you Lea and if I can't have you … Nobody will"

A tall black security guard grabbed Theo by the shoulders and pulled him away "Sir, I think it's time for you to leave"

Theo nodded "Fine. I know where you live, just remember that!"

With all the nurses and people gasping down the hall Darren wondered what was going on, he slowly walked into Leas direction thinking it was the room beside hers or further down. He noticed some visitors gasping and holding their mouth, and then he saw a familiar face being dragged away, without any hesitation he knew, and took off sprinting into her room.

Lea fell onto her bed, sobbing; her heart racing. She curled up into a ball, clutching onto her legs so tight that nobody could hurt her baby. She could hear feet scattering – some getting closer, several moving away, until she heard a familiar voice "no she is fine! Let me be alone with her one second!" He shouted at the nurses and doctors as he shut the door behind him.

"BABY. I am so sorry!" curling up behind her holding her tight.

"What happened? Why was he here?!" he asked

"H-h-he said t-t-t-hat I-if no one could have me. That I am his, that me and this baby is his! Darren I think he's going to hurt my baby!" she said through tears sniffing and chocking on her tears.

"No one is ever going to hurt that baby Lea I promise you! No one!" he said and held on to her tight rubbing her swollen bump.

"After we leave here, we will go to the police station and get a restraining order? Okay! And then we will get that fancy home security that have TVs to see outside, okay? No one will harm you my love!" he said squeezing onto her.

"Okay, thank you! I love you Dare!" she said turning around to face him, he let her cry into his chest for a couple minutes before he dried her tears.

"I just don't understand, how such a sweet man, that I feel in love with all those years ago, turned into that, that man. I didn't even recognize him at all! He had so much hatred in his eyes."

"I know babe. Look, I am going to get the nurses, okay? They said they are ready finish your tests...they said that a while ago but I had to talk to you first." He said rubbing her cheeks with his hand.

"Thank you. Just let me go to the bathroom and freshen up!" she said with a tilted smile, and she ran off to the bathroom to wash her face down.

When Lea shut the door to the bathroom, Darren skimmed through his contacts and hit the call button once he found who he was looking for "I'm at the hospital, take a cab – I ne- Lea needs you. Hurry." That's all he said before he hung up the phone; He sighed knowing that calling Cory, was probably the last thing Lea needed or wanted but deep down, he would help. He didn't want Lea to know yet, he wanted to surprise her, and he knew Cory missed her, hell it's been almost 2 days since they spoke.

When he saw she was finished he dialed the nurses station and assured them she was ready now. Dr. Levitz came in first.

"Lea, I want to apologize on my staffs behalf, we should have been checking on you, on this room, I couldn't tell you how sorry I am." He said looking remorseful

"Oh, Doc, it is far from your fault! I am sorry I associate myself with people like that." She chuckled lightly brushing the whole situation off her shoulders. She was a tough girl, no one was going to ruin this day.

"Well I am sorry. He will never be allowed in this hospital, I am sure of that" he smiled lightly pulling Lea in for a hug.

"Now, let's get to some business so you can finally go home!"

"Sounds good!" she said looking at Darren sitting in the chair in the corner, as he put two thumbs up, to give her a boost of confidence.

It took the Dr. and the nurses one hour to run through tests, and get the results back, and Dr. Levitz came back when all the testing was finished for the final verdict.

Lea was all dressed head to toe; it was mid-September so it wasn't too hot or chilly outside. Her hair was curled lying on her shoulders perfectly from being in a bun this morning, from her shower last night. She was dressed in her favorite acid washed jeans and a tight fit white "Wicked" Broadway shirt; it was also her favorite, pared with simple black flip-flops. Darren tried to explain to her that she shouldn't get dressed completely yet, they took her IV out being that she and the baby were fine, but the other results weren't back yet and she had to prepare herself for the best and worst.

"Hello!" Dr. Levitz came in the room _gleefully_

Lea didn't speak just sat in her bed bouncing with joy. Darren greeted the doctor and fumbled his hands together, nervously.

"I got every test results back that we need…" he stopped when he looked into Lea's eyes, they were full of need, full of sadness and happiness at the same time, he felt for her. But she was a strong young lady.

"YOU GET TO GO HOME!" he shouted a little too eagerly, he had to admit, he got attached to this patient he hated to see her leave but was so happy for her as well, it was bittersweet.

"Oh my, oh my, oh my, oh my!" she repeated as she leaped to the doctor and hugged him tightly.

"That is so good doctor! Thank you!" Darren said shaking his hand.

"Just listen, make sure you take all preconscious you can! Okay? Drink at least 5 bottles of water a day; eat at least two servings of vegetables or fruits a day. Okay? I don't want to hear you back here until we check up on the little one!" He said knowing he was being over baring or protective, with his hand on her shoulder

"You got it doc! I promise!" she said grabbing her duffle bag, with everything already packed and ready to go. Darren eyed her and the doctor then looked at the door frame, where was he? He thought to himself.

They started down the hallway as the doctor took them to the nurse's station to sign Lea out.

"Oh, one more thing-"the doctor began to say as a tall man startled them

"S-s-sorry I got caught up, b-b-ut I am here now" he said huffing trying to catch his breath.

"Hey Cory!" Darren said excitedly.

"Hey man, Hey Lee" he said to them both

"Oh you are just in time! I was about to tell Lea something we found out today, that I cannot believe slipped my mind!" The doctor said turning to face them after Lea signed her name on the last document of the process.

"We still could be wrong, I am telling you that first, it is way too early still to be 100 percent certain…" he said as he looked at Lea who's eyes were beaming and Darren was standing idly by out of curiosity, Cory was standing by Lea closely, with his ears perked to the new found information.

"But, the nurses felt strongly enough and I do also viewing the video that," he paused again. _**DAMN WILL HE JUST GET ON WITH THE NEWS**_, they all thought in their heads.

"_It's a girl_!" he said clapping his hands, again acting to eager for this news.

Lea and Cory gasped, holding their mouths, without any warning Cory picked up Lea and swung her around, "I told you! I told you!" he said in her ear, she held him tight, her stomach began doing these weird flips, she didn't know if it was the baby kicking, or if it was _butterflies_. Then right when he put her back on the floor, he looked teary eyed and pierced into her eyes, than her whole body covered in _shivers_, maybe it was just getting cold? She thought. They shared an intense moment before Darren ran and hugged Lea. "we so told you!" he said before giving Cory a manly hug. They all shared congratulations and the doctor assured them that in a month when they come back for the 5 month checkup they will make sure it is indeed a girl. Cory was beaming of happiness he was going to have a little girl! He couldn't be happier, he wrapped his arm around Lea, and he was rejected. _Ah, they were back to that again. He thought._

Cory followed slowly behind Darren and Lea, as they were walking out of the hospital. He wanted to give Lea as much space as needed, but he wanted to be there for her.

The car ride home was silent, as he sat in the backseat, watching out the window – his thoughts were a million miles away … but yet they were in the front seat. His thoughts were broken when heard her gasp as they pulled into their gated community "Darren, these houses …" Darren chuckled as he glanced in his rear view mirror, to see Cory's reaction. A reaction – that said a million words. Sad … Heartbroken … Torn

They pulled in the driveway; Cory jumped out and automatically opened the door for Lea, reaching for her hand. She was hesitant at first, but she looked into his eyes and something seemed familiar … she couldn't figure it out, but she felt like she could trust him. She smiled and graciously took his hand. She walked toward the house, her legs still feeling wobbly. Cory's hand rested on her lower back, as he placed his other hand on her elbow, guiding her into the house.

Walking into the house she looked around in amazement. She couldn't believe this house … it was large … and much cozier than the dorm rooms that she remembered.

Darren followed behind, sitting Lea's bags down at the door. He stood two steps behind Cory and watched Lea look around.

"Look at her, she's so …" Cory said softly

"Yeah … excited?" Darren said with a smile

"Yeah" Cory choked out.

Darren walked up next to Cory and put his hand on his shoulder "Cory, she'll remember … you never know – her being here, might help her." Cory nodded softly and wiped his eyes, turning to Darren "I think … I think I'm just going to go" Darren looked at Cory "Dude – you can't go … she needs you. Now's not the time to leave her." Darren said quietly as he watched Lea roam the house.

"Darren! We have a pool!?" Lea squealed with excitement; he laughed as he watched her bounce up and down "Yeah – maybe we can take a swim later."

"I just can't … not now … I can't stand seeing her like this. I'm going to go and let you guys do your thing. I think it'll be best for tonight. I'll be back tomorrow after practice." Cory said

Cory walked toward Lea and smiled "Hey" "Hey" "So, I'm going to head out – I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" her face saddened "oh … umm … okay" he leaned forward and kissed her forehead; he didn't want to press anything, so he just stuck to a light peck.

He already left his bags at Jared's his car was already at their house from earlier, since he took a cab from there to the hospital, but they didn't know that. Darren and Lea watched him walk out. As the door shut – Darren turned to look at Lea and saw the sad look on her face. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her "Come on … You need to rest." She smiled and nodded.

She entered her bedroom looking all around nothing really familiar to her, but it was. "Darren?" she asked

"Hmm?"

"Can you lay with me?"

"Sure" he said innocently

They both agreed that they wouldn't tell Cory about Theo yet, not until after the first night home, they wanted to save the rest of the day of happiness.

Darren and Cory texted throughout the evening.

The next day – Cory was eager to get back to see Lea and to get back to his bed. He wanted to get back to their normal routine.

Cory arrived at the house around noon "Hey … anybody home?" Cory shouted as he walked in the door.

"In the kitchen" Darren said. Cory walked in noticing that the doors to the pool were opened with a light breeze blowing in through the house

"Hey man"

"Good Afternoon"

"How's she doing?" Cory asked softly as he sat down at the counter.

Darren nodded "Good. Still no memory, but … I don't know." Cory's eyebrows furrowed he continued working on his lunch "I think she would want to see you though, she's out by the pool.

Cory nodded, grabbing a few chips as he stood up; grabbing two bottles of water from the refrigerator, he walked outside.

_And there's that beautiful girl I love so much_, he thought to himself.

"Hey" he said softly.

Lea opened her eyes and smiled "You're back!"

He smiled, reaching her a bottle of water. "I told you I'd see you tomorrow"

She sat up on her lounge chair, moving her legs to one side of the chair; she sheepishly smiled "I know, but …"

"I know you don't remember me, but I do keep my word." He chuckled

She shook her head "So …"

"So … how was your night?" he asked sitting on the lounge chair beside her.

"It was okay, Darren slept with me, it felt empty in there I don't know what it was" she thought fixing her sunglasses as she brought her legs back to the end on the chair in a relaxation mode. He noticed that she was wearing that bikini, the same one that she had on when they first met, that _simple yet relieving black bikini, _this time with a beautiful baby bump to accessorize it.

"Hey!" Darren shouted out from the sliding door, "I will be back, I am going to Chris' for a little" he said with a sandwich in his hand and a piece in his mouth. Cory and Lea knew what he was up to.

"Alright man, see you later" Cory said waving his hand in his direction

"Yelp, have fun hun!" Lea said

This was the first time they were alone, or even carrying on a conversation.

Cory was in dark green shorts with multiple pockets, a black V-neck shirt and black flip-flops; his hair was doing his famous signature style, and his face was framed with geometric icon black sunglasses.

"So, have you seen the nursery yet?" Cory asked, hoping Darren didn't ruin the surprise.

"Oh, no actually I tried, but Darren refused." She said noticing it start to sprinkle

"Well I got to show you something, and it looks like it's about to rain" he chuckled as he helped her up. Before they could even get up to head inside it started to pour.

"Oh my!" Lea squealed holding her hands over her head, she begin to ran inside before she almost fell on the tile around the outdoor grilling area. 'Ohhhh!" she screamed as Cory caught her balance, "Damn, that's all we need!" he said with his hands on her bare back. She started laughing hysterically, what kind of luck was she having? Cory decide to carry her inside to spare any more chances, he couldn't stand the thought of anything else happening.

"Cory, I think I am much too big for this!" she said as his strong hands carried her past the sliding doors. "Never" he said laughing as he placed her feet on the floor, they were both soaked from the rain, it came so fast and hard.

They shared a laugh together before they went upstairs to change. Lea found a large greyish shirt that had the letters "WMHS" writing in red on them in her side of the drawers and decided to put it on with a pair of her favorite casual 'boyfriend panties'. She was comfy.

"Are you done yet?" he asked through their bathroom door, she wasn't comfortable changing in front of him yet.

"Yes!" she said happily looking into the mirror

"Whoa." He said coming out of the door in basketball shorts and an old shirt.

"What? I hope you don't mind" she said pulling the shirt fuller down.

"No, not at all, just when you wore that before you weren't pregnant it fits you better now" he said with a simple smile.

They shared a moment as he took her petit body in; she was so beautiful in his shirt with her pregnant belly.

"Ready?" he asked

"Sure" she thought she was about to walk into a messy room with baby bags everywhere and a box of a crib and other stuff waiting to be put to be assembled.

Cory led outside of their room and a couple steps down the hall before they reached Darren's room they turned to a door. It had a crystal door knob on it, which was brand new; Lea didn't know that of course. He turned the door knob slowing staring at Lea, she was confused, what was so special about a messy room.

They opened the door, and it hit her.

"OMGSH!" she gasps so loud.

The walls were pink, a light pink, there was a white crib and a white changing table on each side of the room, the bedding was all light pink with flowers and a vintage black detail, she looked up to see clouds, it was all blue with white clouds! There was a white and cream brown rocking chair in the corner. She looked everywhere to see everything set up, there were little giraffes, elephants and some other jungle detail on the walls, and it had a lot going on, but yet simple and elegant.

"Cor!" she said holding her mouth still spinning around in amazement

"Do you like it?" he asked as tears formed in his eyes

"I love it! But h-how? W-when?" she asked

"Well Darren helped me, I started the second day you were in the hospital, and I finished last night….Darren let me in without scaring you… I'm surprised you didn't hear me!" he said opening the closet and showing her all the babies' clothes, damn she was spoiled already!

"Thank you! I know our baby will love this so much!" she squealed

"No problem baby." He said he looked into her eyes, eyes that for once felt familiar… he watched her stare at the room in amazement.

"Oh, and right here.." he said pointing above the crib to three gold stars "this can be where her name will go, if you like…I know how you have a thing with gold stars" he said as she walked over to it and felt the stars with her fingers.

"I love it... I love everything here….this is like heaven… I can't wait to put her to sleep in here and read her fairy tale books. I just I love it Cor!" she said in excitement, this was the third time she has called him 'Cor' since she got her memory back…

"May I?" he asked gesturing towards her stomach

She smiled and shook her head.

"Hi there …" he choked out; kissed her belly through her cotton tee-shirt, he leaned his head forward and rested it on her bump "I know you are too small to hear me or understand me, but I'm your daddy. I have been so worried about you and your mommy – hoping that you both would be okay. I'm sorry I've been gone for so long, but I've been working, so that you and mommy can be proud of me... I hope you love your room"

His knees were rested on the white fluffy carpet, he looked up to her and took the hem of her shirt, asking for permission first, she smiled and let him know it was okay. Once the bottom of her shirt was on top of her belly, she held it between her fingers, he looked at her sweetly while peppering her tender swollen belly with light kisses staring at the blank canvas on her belly "I want you to know, no matter what happens, no matter where I am … what I'm doing … I will always love you … love you both" tears fell down his cheeks, as he thought back to three days ago when he got the frightening call "I will always protect you … I love you." His lips touched her belly again, as he hummed a lullaby, something his mom always hummed to him, when he was little. The words then followed …

_**Sleep, baby, sleep, close your eyes my love**_

_**The stars and moon keep a watch up above**_

_**Sleep, baby sleep, lay down your head**_

_**The stars and moon keep a watch by your bed**_

_**Sleep, my darling, sleep my little one**_

_**Moon kissed dreams are yours my love**_

_**Close your eyes, dream my little one**_

_**Moon kissed skies are yours my love**_

Lea listened as Cory sung the lullaby; Her heart filled with love; Closed her eyes, tears falling down her cheeks; she couldn't wait any longer, she brought her hands to rest on top of his, which still rested on the sides of her belly.

He kissed her belly one last time before he stood up.

"You've never done that before, why?" she asked

"I-I just remembered it…" he said in hesitation

"Well it was beautiful Cor, absolutely stunning baby!" she said rushing her fingers through his hair… He stared at her for a second, squinting his eyes, she let about a tiny laugh as more tears feel to her rose cheeks.

"Hi" she said simply with her thumb on his cheek.

"W-When!? H-how!?" he started asking as tears feel to his cheeks also; she could see the intensity in his eyes and the passion.

"When your lips first touched my stomach, that's when it hit me. I just couldn't ruin your beautiful speech." She said as Cory lifted her up and spun her around hugging her tightly, too tight.

"Ohhh baby! I missed you so much! I love you, I love you, I love you!" he repeated.

"I love you too babe!" she said when her feet hit the carpet "I am so sorry so sorry this all happened, so sorry I forgot you, forgot us!" she said with more tears rolling to her cheeks "it will never ever happen again!"

"I know…I will never let anything happen to my girls again, I am here to protect you guys! I love you so much!"

"We love you baby, we just had to have _**faith**_ and everything would work out. And it did. I love you!" she said leaning into him their moist lips pressed together in such passion and love. His tongue slowly entered her mouth, and she sucked on his bottom lip before they broke apart.

"So, how have you been?" she said laughing.

"I love you!" he said he couldn't stop saying it.

"I love you too baby, can we go lay down? My feet are so sore…"

"Oh my why didn't I think of that…" he picked her up off her feet

"Oh, Cor!" she said laughing at his over protectiveness he walked out of the nursery turning the light off and shutting the door, it was hard but he managed. He laid her back onto their bed.

"Are you hungry? Want some strawberries? Some water? Umm…some celery with peanut butter? Tell me want you want, I will go get it? I'll go to the store get some apples you love apples."

"I know, I remember." She said laughing as her head it the pillow.

"And no,no,no I don't need anything baby, I just want you." she said tugging on the top of his shirt bringing him to lay on top of her. He nuzzled his nose on top of hers staring into her eyes, and kissed her passionately with both their eyes opened…

"I love you, more than anything in this world you and my daughter are my whole life. I don't know what I would of done if you left me forever, I couldn't live with myself" he said peppering her with kisses again this time on her neck and cheeks.

"That would of never happened baby." She said sweetly rubbing his back and pulling his shirt over his head revealing his toned body. She began scratching his back lightly moaning into his ear as he rubbing her breast through her shirt, she wasn't wearing a bra. She kissed his neck roughly making a sloppy hickey for later. He swiftly tore off her shirt and revealed her naked body, staring at her sitting on his knees.

"I love you…so much. You are my life." He said as tears rolled to his chest from his cheeks.

"I love you more babe." She said with tears falling to her cheeks as well.

They both stared at each other taking in the moment, she was back, and everything was back to normal. He bent down and peppered her whole body with lite passionate kisses.


	18. Sex, Love and Bastards

It was 2am, after what just happened a few hours ago, his brain wouldn't shut up. He finally got his fiancé back, he laid on his side staring at her face, the way the moon glared through the window and that glow made her tan skin glisten…she was memorizing. Lea laid on her back, head crocked towards Cory, one hand under her neck and the other on top of her baby bump. He held his head up with his hand, elbow mashed into the mattress. He took his thumb and lightly rubbed her cheek, he was so happy, he was having a baby a daughter none the less! After the week he just had, he felt like the strongest man ever and could take on the world. Having _faith_ was something very important to him on this journey, without it he didn't think he would've been able to get through it.

Then it all clicked.

"Hey…baby" he said nudging her shoulder, waking her up was the last thing he wanted to do, but he had to get this off his mind.

"What Cor" she whispered with her eyes still closed...

"I have a perfect name for our daughter" he said with his eyes beaming.

"You are up at God only knows what time of the night, thinking about baby names?" she said in a annoyed tone

"W-well…" he said hesitant

"-that's why I love you" she said sweetly with her eyes finally cracked opened "So, what is it?" she asked

"Faith….Faith Michele…" he said still holding his head up with his hand.

She smiled and pulled him down for a kiss. That was the perfect name.

"One more thing…" he said after breaking away from her moist lips

"hmm?" she asked kissing his cheek

"I want to get married. Now. Tomorrow. Today." He said staring into her chocolate eyes

"Baby I love you." she said kissing his cheek and neck over again.

"So is that a yes?" he asked kissing her cheeks

"Yes baby of course, yes yes, nothing would make me happier!"

Their lips locked into an intense make out session, Lea's petite hands were on the back of his thick neck, massaging it in circles.

"I love you" he whispered into her ear as he began kissing her neck

"I love you too baby" she groaned as shocks of pleasure showered through her bones. She threw her head back further on her pillow as Cory peppered her whole body with light tingling kisses as he hovered over her, in one swift motion he pulled her large shirt off her bare body, as she started undressing him also.

"I love you!" she said again as his head was in the nook of her neck and her finger nails scratching his bare back.

His kiss became sloppier as their breathing became heavier, his fingertips scanned her whole body as he found her center; he started rubbing her clit in circles as her body started to shiver. He finally entered one digit after profusely teasing her.

"ahhh" she scream holding onto his shoulders with his head still lying in the nook of her neck, hovering over her swollen stomach. His mouth wide open leaving a very recognized hickey for later, he added another finger pumping faster, as her grip on his shoulders became painful; he knew she was going to burst any second.

"Come for me baby" he whispered into her ear, she could feel the hotness coming from his body, her screams became louder and longer as his thumb moved circles around her clit, and his two fingers pumped into her at a massive speed.

"Y-yah baby that's it, come for me" he said again sucking on her jawline before her orgasm washed over her.

She just laid there, arms spread out on the bed, she felt his harden cock pressing on her side, she was so warn out. But he wasn't done with her.

"Baby," he said kissing her lips, but she didn't kiss him back, she was numb, she just experienced an amazing orgasm, she felt like she was on cloud nine.

He took his hands on the sides of her bare hips, lightly turning her over, moving her on her knees; she groaned of pleasure knowing what he had in store. She quickly got a pillow and put it under her stomach and breast to be comfortable.

Her legs were still together until she felt a harden cock touch her bare legs from behind, her legs instantly spread as wide as she could get them.

He took his harden member in his hand, outlining every part of her ass, teasing her. "b-baby" she moaned knowing what he was doing "stop" she said laying her head on the pillow.

"Stop what?" he asked with a smirk continuing to tease her moving it up and down her slit.

"B-b-b-aby!" she cried out she was over this; she took her finger down and started to pleasure herself before she felt a giant guilt.

"T-thank y-y-y-ou!" she screamed as Cory chuckled pounding into her slower, than faster, holding her hips in place.

"F-fuck," he said moving one hand off her hip to her back, to the movement of his thrusts his large hands touching every inch of her smoothed back.

"Harder" she let out a moan as she clutched onto her pillow.

He did what he was asked with his knees pressed into the mattress he let all his worrying go as he pounded his fiancé harder and faster, her screaming echoed through the room as he finally came inside her.

"ohhhh baby boy." She said as he fell to the side of the bed "the things you do to me" she moaned as he stared at her body sparkling from the moon light. He began to kiss her forehead; she took a deep breath, she was so happy to be back, back with her amazing and handsome boyfriend she never wanted to let him go. With the smells of sex and love all in one room she mustered up enough energy to straddled his lap. They were going to drive each other crazy, but he needed her in every way possible since her memory came back. He never wanted to feel what it would be like to be without her again

0-0

It was almost 9am when Cory woke up, he looked down and noticed he and Lea was butt naked; they sure had a wild night…after maybe the fourth or fifth time of hot-I-can't-live-without-you sex, they lost count as they drifted off to sleep in each other's arms. He covered her up with the comforter, got dressed in his basketball shorts and a tee shirt and went to open the door as it squealed loudly he tighten his eyes to make a quite escape. He started down the wooden staircase, as he got to the bottom and look out of the tiny window in the door he noticed Darren hadn't been home, or if he did, he already left this morning. He slightly wished Darren didn't come home last night, because well, they were very loud. He smiled to himself at that flashbacks he got, damn did he love that woman.

He finally got to the kitchen to get out all the ingredients to make a lovely vegan breakfast. An hour or so after making pancakes, eggs, waffles, cutting up strawberries and French toast all vegan of course, he looked for the bed tray's Lea had bought a couple months ago. He looked in all cabinets low and high, and not one trace, he was getting very angry at himself he wanted it to be perfect. Finally after searching the whole kitchen he found the bamboo tray in the very back of one shelf and almost jumped of joy. He fancied the tray up with one of every food group he had made, he poured a class of orange juice and set it in the holder, he smiled at himself at how amazing it had looked, but it missed one thing. _That's it!_ He shouted almost running out of the sliding door to pluck a very pretty pink daisy Lea had growing in her garden and placed it in a tiny vase on the tray. Felling very proud of himself he slowly walked the tray upstairs. Only shortly after the happiness left his body, he felt like everything was going to fall off and it would all be ruined any second by everything he had placed on it. But at last all this worrying washed away as he made it to the door, and carefully opened it with one hand.

"Baby…." He yelled out starling her, but not meaning to at all.

"Sorry, it's just me love!" he assured her.

She rubbed her eyes as several emotions ripped through her body. She was tired from all the hot sex her and her handsome fiancé had last night, her baby girl was not happy about that apparently and has been kicking her since she closed her eyes, and last but definitely not least, she had a confession to tell Cory, but was terribly freighted at what he would do, but she couldn't wait any longer. She quickly found her shirt she had on the previous night and slipped it on.

"I made some breakfast baby" he said with his famous smirked plastered on his face as he sat on the bed next to her and placed the tray over her now upright body.

"Mmh smells delic!" she said licking her lips.

He grabbed his plate from the tray and laid it on his legs as he began to feast on his lovely meal he prepared.

"If I wasn't already pregnant, I would think you were trying to get me there after last night." She said with a huge grin as she ate her strawberries.

"Well last night was amazing, and twins would hurt?" he said shoving pancakes down his throat.

"Could you imagine!" she squealed, because she surely couldn't. He smiled at her in an endearing way.

"I love you" he said simply.

"I love you too handsome and your amazing skills in bed." she said placing eggs in her mouth as he leaned over to give her a kiss.

They finished their meals as Cory cleared all the plates and laid them on her desk until they went down stairs. She gulped in her throat as she remembered what she had to do, before he got mad at her for waiting so long.

"That was amazing baby, Faith is very happy. Thank you." she said as he patted her stomach.

"Anything for my girls!" he smiled as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"So, you really like the name Faith?" he asked

"Yes, I do it fits our situation! But, I don't know about the middle name yet, we have to talk about that" she said before she leaned up to look at his beautiful brown eyes. She cut him off before he began to explain the choice

"We can talk about that later, but now I need to tell you something" she said which kind of startled him as he look a little lost.

"W-what?" he asked

"It's not major, I mean it is, but just listen please baby, let me talk." She said as she knelt on her knees in the middle of the bed to look at him. He nodded nervously as she continued.

"The last day in the hospital, before you came, Theo visited." She said as he frowned and began to talk, but she beat him to it "And well, he tried to convince me I was having his baby, and I was getting married to him, a bunch of craziness that I can explain later, but the one this is, he basically told me that if he couldn't have me no one would. Baby it was really scary…. He tried to force himself on me until I called for help…Me and Darren were going to file a report the day it happened, but with everything going on I guessed it slipped my mind… just after everything we have been through I didn't want to keep anything between us, I want us to be open as possible… Okay, now say something." She said noticing he was mute as a fish.

"Baby?" she thought his eyebrows were stuck together

"I AM GOING TO KILL THAT FUCKING BASTARD!" he shouted scaring her, he ran into his closet and pulled out some clothes in a frenzy

"Baby? What are you doing! Stop! Calm down!" she yelled hopping off her bed to grab his attention; she looked at his eyes, eyes that were so angry and distraught. He quickly took off his shorts and pulled jeans on.

"I am killing that motherfucker Lea; no one gets to mess with you and our daughter, danger your fucking lives and gets away with it! Definitely that stupid dick head nut!" he shouted as he ran out of the door and down the steps. She quickly stepped into his shorts not having any other option at the moment.

"Well let's go to the police station! Or-or go to that security place or whatever, baby, just stop!" she shouted carefully following him down the stairs.

"No Lea, I am sorry, I love you but he is done getting away with this okay. DONE!" he shouted opening the front door as he almost knocked over a short curly haired man.

"What's going on?" Darren asked seeing Lea in only a large shirt and Cory's basketball shorts.

"I told him about Theo, I am guessing he's going to commit murder or whatever!" Lea shouted as they heard Cory's tires squeal on the pavement. "I have never seen him this angry before Dare!" she said almost in tears.

"So…. You got your memory back?" he said as she shook her head "But, not the point right now! Darren help me-"she squealed as he gave her a tight hug "stop, help me! I would not like to see my fiancé in prison for the rest of our lives!"

"You need to stay here, stay safe, I'll have Chris come keep you company okay? I will go after him. Go inside and lock all the doors. Okay?" he said as gestured her to go inside

"Please, keep him safe Dare!" she said as she locked herself inside

"I will Lee" he said before getting back inside his car. Only he had a different thought process that Lea definitely didn't know about. He was going to find Cory, but he had no plans of stopping him. Not when the target deserved every beating that was about to come his way.

_**A/N (: Thanks for reading my lovely loyal readers! And Thanks for all the reviews and favorites, (: PLEASE review PLEASE. I need to know what you are thinking about this chapter and the ones before this. I need your opinion, good or bad. :D lots of love! **_

_**Until next time...**_


	19. Pow Pow

**A/N HELLO LOVELYS (: I am adoring all of these reviews and favorites, they make my day! This chapter is a little short, and crazy drama, it's safe to say by the end of this you guys are going to HATE ME. **** But just remember everything will get better (: **

**Keep the reviews coming, it will make me update faster (: **

**LOVE YOU! Also, if sarcasm and silliness doesn't apply to you, don't read my stories… lol. **

**p.s. BRITNEY 2.0 TONIGHT! Woooo weee! :D**

***knock knock* **

Lea jumped in her own skin sitting on her living room couch with her knees scrunched up to her chest as much as she could with a bump in her way. She quickly ran to the front door, to her relief she saw Chris.

"Hi babe! So, what's going on?" Chris said as she opened the door

"It's all a big mess" she said hugging him tight, slow sobbing into his shoulder "I am so happy you're here!"

"It's going to be okay Lee, just tell me what's going on" he asked politely

"Well, Darren told you about Theo right?" she asked as he shook his head yes

"Well that! I finally told Cory, and he's going all ape shit! I'm terrified! I have never seen him this angry before Chris!" Lea said sitting on the sofa plopping her face into her hands.

"Awe," Chris said wrapping his arm around her shoulders bringing her in for a hug "Darren will stop him and everything will okay!" he assured her rubbing her back; but honestly, he was scared as well underneath it all. He knew how pissed Darren was at Theo, he spent many nights talking him out of going after Theo…..he was more terrified then Lea was, something extremely bad was about to happen. He was just trying to be calm for her sake; she needed to rest from all emotions after what just happened to her and the baby.

"Want some warm milk?" he asked as he jumped up off the couch and went into the kitchen

"Sure" she shouted as Chris pulled out his phone and started dialing Darren's number.

0-0

Meanwhile Darren was speeding, weaving through cars, passing slower cars and all to catch up to Cory, but he was nowhere to be found, there was no sight of his car anywhere. Darren heard his phone ring and took it out of his back pocket, still focusing on the road, when he saw it was Chris he threw it down on the passenger seat and went back to trying to find Cory.

A couple seconds later he got a text and decided to look at it…

The text from Chris read…_ "It's not worth it, stop. Get Cory and come home. Please baby." _ His heart melted, he wanted to just forget about this mess. He selfishly wished he had come home a few seconds later so he didn't run into Cory and Lea, but he was too mad, too angry at this man to just let him go.

Suddenly Darren had to think… if Cory couldn't find Theo anywhere… or what if he wasn't looking for Theo anywhere per say? What if he was just going to go to the kid's house? Smart thinking Darren, he sped the car almost a complete 160 in the other direction on a main road. Other cars were honking and shouting out their windows, he instantly turned left on a side road without any turn signals, which made them angrier. He grabbed his phone again and tried to call Cory once more…. No answer. He at least had 10 more minutes before he reached Theo's house, he wondered if Cory was already there? What if he already killed Theo? What if he is like…. digging a grave for his body? _He saw how angry Cory was._

Finally after ignoring Chris phone calls, and trying to get a hold of Cory, he was on Theo's street. Finally he saw Theo's medium sized yellow house, and noticed Cory's car in the yard…when he got closer he saw his front door was wide open. He spun his car into the empty driveway and as he turned his car off, he sprinted inside. The moment he walked inside the door way, he heard shouting, and screaming, he was about to prepare himself for the worst. He was familiar with Theo's house, he used to throw a lot of parties when he and Lea were together, and Darren and Theo were once really close friends before everything happened between Theo and Lea. He stood in front of the door not wanting to go upstairs, coward-ness attacked his body as he was numb, he was all pumped the whole way over here to beat some ass, now he just wanted to go home to his boyfriend and cry. He looked to the floor and saw some lamps knocked over and some broken glass on the floor. This fight got violent quick, he thought as he suddenly heard loud thud's from upstairs, he darted up the spiral case faster than he couldn't even think about what he was doing.

"Oh, you think you're tough because you have a gun?" he heard Cory shout, _**a gun!? Why did you always have to be the tough gay that wants to fight battles for your friends! **_He thought. He was standing in the hallway, his ear at the edge of the door frame, carefully listening as the two boys stood in Theo's bedroom.

"You thought you were tough coming in here like a mad dog!" Theo said standing five feet from Cory, pointing a gun in his direction.

"That's because you think you can just take advantage of my daughter and my fiancé. But I am not allowing that." Cory said as his body was tense from the thought of a loaded gun pointing at him

"Didn't she tell you?" Theo said as his eye brows shot together

"She's mine, that baby? It's mine, oh Cory, stupid little Cory." Theo began rambling, bringing the gun down to his waist "Don't you know….the love we have….. no one can touch? Stupid boy" Cory didn't move his eyes off Theo, his arms flinging in the air as his voice got louder, his gun going with his same movements. Darren didn't know if he should walk in, he didn't want to startle Theo, after all he was_ holding a gun._

"Listen man," Cory said getting nervous as Theo was now walking in circles, rubbing the silver handgun to his temple.

Cory went from being afraid for his life, to being afraid for Theo's life.

"Just, calm down. We can talk about this." He said as Theo interrupted him

"WE WILL TALK ABOUT THIS." Theo said once again, pointing that gun straight at Cory's face, becoming inches away.

Darren had to find a way to distract him, so he slowing- carefully, walked into the spare bedroom down across the hall and slammed the door.

"What was that?" Theo asked dropping his arms to his side, along with the gun, which was now pointing at the ground; he began looking around the room.

Cory studied his face and movements; he knew it was his only chance, a very dangerous chance though. While Theo was focused on the door frame, Cory attacked him.

He swung both arms around Theo's arms and they both fell back on the bed, "Darren hurry!" Cory screamed, which startled Darren because he didn't think anyone knew he was in the house.

Darren rushed into the bed room and joined Cory in fighting for the gun, Theo wasn't letting go, he began shouting and cussing at the two and trying to kick Cory off him. Theo almost got away, then the room lite up, as the sounds of a gun going off pierced the four square walls …. _***POW POW***_


	20. The Balance of Shock, Panic and Happines

_**A/N Your kind reviews and favorites make my frigging day! :D thanks so much! This is completing AU if it doesn't make sense or isn't accurate in the law world, I am sorry, it's not supposed to be reality, it's my world (: **_

_**Enjoy…it's time for Cory and Lea to be happy and just worry about their lives and daughter now...right?! (:**_

**Love you! ALSO, have any baby name suggestions?! I need them! Preferably middle names (: **

Darren and Cory's eyes were widening with shock, staring into the unknown, they checked their own body's in a vicious panic. "You good?" Cory asked looking at Darren's body across from him, only thing between the two was a bed. Their ears still ringing from the gun shot

"Yea" he said as he sighed heavy of relief they both survived

They stood on opposite sides of the mattress, with a wounded body lying face down on the bed with blood seeping through the sheets.

"Is… he okay?" Darren asked Cory as he inspected the body

"Well he's still breathing…" Cory said removing his index finger from Theo's neck and started fiddling with his phone as he tried to dial 9-1-1

"Did…he? Or..." Darren hesitantly asked wondering exactly the same thoughts as Cory…._Who shot him?_

"I didn't…." Cory said holding the phone to his ear

"So he did it to himself?" Darren asked dumbfounded

"I guess…"

"So….we can't get in trouble right…" Darren asked scared for his life, he was always over dramatic, but deep down Cory was asking the same thing… They were on the man's property, but then again it was Theo's gun, not theirs... Right? Well they were about to find out if they were to blame once the police got here

"What's the address Darren?"

"5463 Pleasant Hill" Darren replied

Theo laid there, not moving or opening his eyes, the only way they could tell if he was alive was the shallow slow wheezing breathes he took. They were too frightened to move him, or even touch him….they didn't want to cause him even more damage.

"They said they would be here in 5 minutes." Cory said as he put his phone back in his pocket

"So what do we tell them? Darren wondered

"What do you mean? We tell them the truth…" Cory replied

"Well, I just- I don't know I have never been in this situation before."

"And, you think I have?" Cory said rudely as Darren hung his head low and began walking the bedroom and hallway floors.

About 6 minutes went by until they heard sirens, and they both run down stairs to greet the Police officers waiting to question them.

One officer who was thicker, with grey hair rushed past them to go into the house. The other one was about in his early 40's and was skinnier with heavy black hair.

"Full Names" the rude looking police officer asked as they stood outside on the stone- pathway from the porch to the driveway. Before they knew it they heard sirens again this time loud ear pricing sirens, they were all thankful the ambulance was here.

"Cory Monteith."

"Darren Everett Criss, Mr. Police Officer, Sir." Darren said nervously

As the Police officer began writing their names –to what they assume- down in his notebook, Cory noticed his badge read "Taylor"

"So what were you boys doing here today?" Officer Taylor asked

Just when Cory was about to pled their case, the paramedics rushed by to go inside and rescue Theo.

"Well Sir, Theo, the man who lives here, he has been stalking my fiancé, his ex. She just got out of the hospital and when she was in there, he sent her death threats, and she is pregnant. I came over here to have a talk with him, things got out of hand and he pulled the gun out on us." Cory said as the officer stopped writing these things down

"And, do you have any proof of these 'death threats'" he asked

"Um…- yea of course, this" he said pointing to Darren who was anxiously standing next to him "his her best friend, and he witnessed the whole thing basically" Cory said, he was never one to be nervous in front of a police man, having a few encounters with them back in his younger days but what just happened, he didn't know if he would ever see the light of day again. Even though he didn't do anything wrong.

"Is this true?" the officer asked Darren

"Yes, yes and the hospital staff and Dr. Levitz would kindly back us up on that" Darren said with his hands still in his pockets.

"Alright, I will have to verify your sources, you'll have to come to the station with us, and someone will have to pick you up once your finger prints are not found on the trigger of the gun. We will be inspecting your vehicles until further notice." Officer Taylor said as both their hearts dropped.

"As soon as my partner gets all the evidence out of the house we will leave, until then sit tight, and don't touch your phones or anything." The officer said as he left to find his partner.

0-0

"Have you heard from them yet?" Lea asked as she walked down her elegant staircase with her hair dripping wet from a fresh shower, holding a towel in her hands

"Nope…you?" Chris asked who was sitting at the kitchen island trying to still get a hold of Darren.

"No" she said squeezing the towel at the ends of her wet hair. She was dressed in ripped up denim shorts, and a casual grey sweatshirt.

"Maybe we should just go look for them?" Lea said still ringing out her hair

"Yea, a pregnant lady and an un-violent gay man, that's not going to do us any good Lea" he said laughing as he dialed Cory's number this time.

Lea laughed at his comment and started to brush her hair out

A couple hours went by as they watched some reruns of some fancy house wives; they got impatient and didn't know what to do anymore. They decided that if another hour went by they would just go out and look for them. They were over all the suspense.

Another twenty minutes went by as Lea's phone started to ring.

"Oh my! Shhh Chris!" she said nervously answering the phone and screamed louder when she seen Cory's name on her caller ID.

"Baby! What is going on?!" she asked

"I will explain when you get here, but I need you to come pick us up."

"What? Where…" she asked

"The police station off Main Street…and bring my wallet; it's in the top drawer of the dresser." He said simply

"But…" she said as she began to ask a million questions before Cory cut her off

"Lea, we don't have time for that baby, just come get us, we need to get out of here now." He said in a nervous tone, he didn't want to spend any more time in that place, not like they could charge them with anything else, because they simply haven't done anything wrong, but he didn't like the idea of being there, either did Darren, who was blabbing, and playing with his hands, and wouldn't move his eye sight off the floor. He made eye contact with a drunken guy earlier; he wouldn't make that mistake again.

"Okay, baby I will be right there!" she said as she hung up

"What?" Chris said as he was sitting on the couch on his knees pressing his ear to the phone, he tried to listen to every word but he couldn't hear a thing.

"The boys are at the fucking police station!" Lea hollered as she jumped up and quickly ran upstairs. Chris was almost in tears. She came back down with her purse, Cory's wallet and flip flops on, "come on!" she hollered at Chris who got his phone off the counter and ran out the front door with her.

"What in the world happened?!" Chris asked sitting in the passenger seat

"I don't know he just said hurry up." She said

"Well, they have cars? Oh my gaga. I am scared Lea" Chris said trying to call Darren again, but still no answer.

They shared their worries back and forth in the car asking each other a million questions as if they had been there with the boys, until they finally pulled in the station.

"May I help you?" a heavy set blonde hair lady asked sitting being the front desk

"Yes please, I am here for Cory Monteith and Darren Criss" she said as plainly as she could as her nerves got the best of her.

"Okay, one second."

Lea and Chris stood at the desk looking everywhere; they saw cops, drunken fools, druggies, and what looked like homeless men. They just wanted to get their men and get out of that place, it was terrifying.

Finally, their hearts melted as the main door to the left opened and they saw their men. Cory smiled right when he saw Lea through the glass door, while Darren was being Darren, he was still looking at the floor.

"Okay, now, Mr. Monteith and Mr. Criss, I need you two to sign these papers, saying that you are not allowed to leave town until we get all the evidence cleared." She said as they both gave their autograph….This left Chris and Lea speechless.

"ID's please..." She said as Lea handed Cory his wallet and Darren got his wallet out of his back pocket and they both handed her there driving licenses. She scanned them and handed them papered copies of their own identification

"This is if you get pulled over or need them until the case is over we will be holding them until you pick up your cars and everything is cleared." She said as they both left out heavy uneven grunts/sighs.

"Can we go now?" Cory asked

"Yes you may."

"What in the world!" Chris asked as they exited the big class doors. Darren immediately put his arm around Chris' waist as they walked to the car. Cory put his arm around Lea's shoulder and kissed her forehead.

"Well, Theo shot himself." Darren blurted

"What!?" Lea said halting in the middle of the parking lot

"Yea, it's a long story babe," Cory said pushing her back along with him guiding her to walk

"We don't know anything if he's okay or not, we have to keep calling the hospital…" Darren said trying to reassure her.

Even though he has turned into a slight psycho path and every terrible thing he has done to her, he was still a person, and at one point in her life, he meant the world to her.

0-0

"What a day." Cory said finally showered and in his bed with his fiancé and unborn child.

"Yeah, um can we please have peace and calmness until my daughter is born?" she asked raising her eye brow and face to him as her head laid on his bare shoulder.

She was in black lace boy shorts and a white camisole, and Cory was just in boxers.

"I promise baby. We just need to hear back from the officers that we are clear, and Taylor said if we are, we can file a restraining order on Theo." Cory said kissing the top of her head

"I still can't believe he shot himself in the leg." She said rubbing her finger in circles around his bare abs.

"Yeah, what a dumby, I am glad he is going to make it though" he said as Lea nodded in agreement. A few moments went by as they closed their eyes, enjoying their time together. It was around 10:30 and after dinner and explaining every inch of detail that had happened to their significant others, Darren and Cory were completing spent. Darren and Chris made their way to their bedrooms way before Cory and Lea.

"I love you, thanks for always being my hero…" Lea said sweetly with her chin on his chest staring into his amber colored eyes.

"That's my job baby." He said as they shared an intimate kiss

"Just enough with the all the dangerousness?" She asked

"Promise" he said pressing his forehead to hers, as they drifted off to sleep.

_**Reviews make me happy…(:**_


	21. Hormones, House Hunting and Wedding Talk

_**A/N Hello my lovely's I am **__**soooo**__** sorry it is taking so long to update, I have been in a "The Break-Up" FUNK to say the least. **____** So I hope this takes your mind off all the spoilers and everything until tomorrow! **____** This chapter is 1/3 of the last ones. So enjoy. :D **_

2 Months Later…..

"And sugar cookies…OH pickles Cor! Don't forget my pickles" Lea demanded as she laid back on the couch with her swollen feet propped up on some throw pillows.

"Got it baby" he said as he kissed her forehead and proceeds out the door to find a store close by that was even open at 2 a.m. He had been up with Lea since 10; she had been having bad Braxton Hicks contractions for hours. She just got ordered a day before to be on strict bed rest, if she had to go anywhere she had to make sure she wasn't on her feet more than 10 minutes at a time due to all the stress she had been on. She had a warm wash cloth on her head and was finally relaxed; she gave up trying to sleep in her bed hours ago. She laid there for hours watching Funny Girl and Yentl, asking Cory to bring her different types of food each time he finally drifted off into sleep on the tiny love seat he was struggling to sleep on.

He got into his car and started down the dark ghost-town like rode, he continued to rub his eyes the whole way, as he fought his sleep.

He noticed that the local grocery store was opened so he went to it and got all things he needed, a little more than he needed in case Lea changed her mind – again. It was a very quick trip seeing as the whole town was probably curled up in their warm beds drooling on their pillows and snoring loudly like he should be doing.

He pulled up in his driveway and parked his car respectively behind Darren's, he got his three brown paper sacked bags and took them inside quietly walking through the front door, careful not to wake his hormonal girlfriend who was passed out for the first time tonight.

As he finished putting all the crazy and unordinary combinations of foods away in the pantry and fridge he walked into the living room. Lea was lying on her back head barley staying on the side of the couch one hand on her stomach and another in the rim of her boy shorts underwear she was wearing, Cory couldn't help but laugh at her weird sleeping position, but whatever worked for her he thought as he covered her up with her pink blanket. He couldn't wait till this was over with and he could bring his baby girl home and him, Faith and Lea could all be a family. He made his way to the love seat and again uncomfortably made himself a bed, he began thinking of the day he would bring the baby home, and how everything would work. With Chris now living here, and him inviting his book club members over all the time, the two in and out of the house with their busy schedules, Cory didn't know how this was going to work. He loved Darren and his brother, but sometimes he just wanted to do things on his own, ya know, pay his own bills, take care of his soon to be wife and child by his self. He didn't have any bills here, even though it made everything a lot stress-free he needed to be a man and take care of everything his self. No, his daughter and fiancé wouldn't live in a big mansion-like house anymore, but they will live in what they can afford and be fine. Maybe he would just sleep on it and think about it more tomorrow.

0-0

Darren walked downstairs around 10am with Lea flipping through channels still curled up on the couch.

"Hey babe" Darren said heading to the kitchen to pour himself some apple juice

"Hey" she said in a pouting mood

"What's wrong?"

"I just hate being on bed rest, this sucks." She said matter-factly.

"Well, you want Faith to be healthy don't ya?" he asked

"Duh" she said as she finally got to BRAVO

"Okay then." He said as he joined her under the blankets and she rested her slightly swollen feet on his boxer covered lap.

"Where's Cory?" Darren wondered

"He went to work like an hour or so ago"

When Cory left his tour a little early, it was so successful before that, that he was pretty secure with what he had in his bank. But he still knew he had a baby coming soon and a fiancé to take care of so he started working as a high paid assistant at his studio.

Darren sat his drink on the coffee table in front of them as he started giving his best friend a foot rub, "Why did you guy's sleep down here anyway?"

"Because I am a fat whale and I can't get comfortable in my bed. I had Cor running like crazy last night, I feel so bad." She said now laying on her back facing towards her feet.

"I'm sure he understands."

"Yeah, I know but still." She said with a slight pout

"Oh! Yah I got a surprise for you! We just decided last night because how busy these months have been with Theo and the bed rest and everything going on…" she said beginning to pause. After everything that happened with Theo, Darren and Cory, the two were let off of everything after the police and evidence noticed they didn't do anything wrong. Theo on the other hand was warranted two restraining orders and to take anger management classes, one month in jail and community services for housing an unregistered gun. They were more than happy with this news.

"But, I would like you and Chris to help me plan our wedding, it's happening in two weeks!" Lea said with a huge smile on her face

"One week? Lee are you crazy? How are we supposed to do that?" he asked

"Well, I don't know, we want it on the beach, simple with our closest friends; I don't really care about the dress considering I'm going to look like a big fat balloon anyways." She said bringing both her hands on her stomach.

"Stop, you are going to look beautiful, could you imagine? Everybody dresses in white and we'll be right on the beach with the tide washing up close by" he said still massaging her bare feet

"Sounds breathtaking" she said smiling trying to imagine it herself

"Well let's go pick up Chris and start the planning" Darren asked patting her on the leg

"Dare did you forget I'm on bed rest?" she asked

"We will pick u up one of those old people scooters!" he said with a laugh

"Dare… are you serious?"

"Yelp, let's go." He said giggling helping her off the couch

"We are going to look like idiots" she said slowly walking upstairs to take a shower and change with Darren steady behind her

"No, you are going to look like an idiot" he said laughing with his hand on the middle of her back guiding her up the stairs.

"Thanks Dare" she said sarcastically with a laugh

0-0

"What are we doing here?" Chris asked as he parked on the side of the rode and saw Cory standing on the side walk in front of a little brown house with a white picket fence around it.

"Looking at a house, but if I tell you, promise not to tell?" Cory asked

"Promise." He said taking his sunglasses off

"Okay the retailer already gave me the keys earlier so let's go look" Cory said as he walked up the tiny porch steps

"So, what's this about?" Chris asked following his brother

"Well, Lea and I are planning on moving out..." Cory said

"What? Why?" he asked

"I just want us to depend on each other, I don't pay any bills in that house, we are bringing a baby into this world I just want to be the man and do this. But Lea doesn't know anything about this yet. Not till the wedding night."

"What? When are you guys getting married, does Darren know all of this? Or am I just being told last like always?"

"No, no, he doesn't know maybe about the wedding but only we know about the house, and we haven't talked about it but I don't think she will have a problem with it, do you?"

"She and Darren are pretty close, I'm not sure though, maybe ask Darren. But in the end, it's your decision; she's your girlfriend if you think she'll want this. Do it." Chris said with a smile "can we see this house now?"

"Thanks bro," he said as he opened the door and they walked inside

The floors were wooden a little scratched up but it could be fixed, the walls were all crisp white. Right when you walked inside there was the living room to the left of the house and to the right there was an arch way and the dining room was visible from the living room. In the back of the dining room was a tinier but presentable kitchen. In the kitchen there is a door that opens into the hallway; that is seen when you open the front door, which ends the wooden floors and starts with white carpet and there are three doors. Two bedrooms and one bathroom right in the middle

Chris walks into the master bedroom while Cory is checking out the bathroom space "Cory, you have your own bathroom in here too!" Chris shouts

"Cool!" Cory says in excitement as they meet in the bedroom

"You can afford this place?" Chris asks

"Well with the wedding and this it's going to be extra tight… But yea I think we can do it" he says

"Well it's nice; just don't put yourself in debt."

"Do you think Lea will like it?  
"Of course, it's like a chic tiny house; it's good for starters and perfect for a family of three" Chris said looking in the closets

This left Cory happier than before, he now knew this was the right thing to do, and was so excited to share this special moment with Lea.


	22. The Good Life

**A/N Okay, this is a lot of beautiful fluffiness (: Next chapter will be full with the wedding and mayyyybe a baby (: ha you'll have to stay tuned… I am not sure yet how many chapters I have left, but I know it's getting close to the end. This was an amazing journey though; I thank you guys from the bottom of my heart! 33**

**P.S. don't mind my grammar **** I didn't use beta, never do. Lol **

"With simple white fold out chairs, and everything is going to be white with white daisies" Lea said as she sat in her bed with a camisole and Cory's black sweat pants. She looked at him standing in front of the dresser getting ready for bed and he wasn't really listening.

"Cor?" she asked

"What? Yea…." he said quickly turning his head to her

"Did you hear anything I said?" she asks annoyed

"Yea white daises" he said with a smirk as he slowly crawled up to her side and kissed her cheek, at the same time she slides down so her head could rest on her pillow.

"So, did you, Darren and Chris get a lot planned today?" Cory asked kissing her forehead as his left arm was holding her and his right hand was massaging her cheek.

"We talked about this over dinner, what's got you so distracted baby?" she asked considered

He really didn't want to answer that question, Cory wasn't good at keeping secrets away from Lea, so whenever he did have one he had to keep his mind occupied all the time so it didn't slip, and this was a big one.

"Oh, nothing babe, just work sucks lately." He said sort of telling the truth "I think I might just go back to working at Burt's until we finish this album"

"Whatever makes you happy…" she said with a smile as she leans her head down to attack Cory's perfectly shaped collarbone. Her mouth opens wide sucking on his tasty skin like a hungry vampire finally getting its food after a long fasting.

"Mmmh, I missed this" she said slowly moving her kisses up to his cheeks to his moist lips

"I can't wait till we have this baby, I can't wait to just take you baby" he grunted as Lea's mouth was working on his upper half

"Well, you know we can still…" she said tugging at the bottom of his shirt as she swiftly removed it and started peppering his toned abs with her lips

"Tempting but no" he said with a chuckle "Why? You're not attracted to me anymore?" she said as she stopped all her movements and sat on her knees pouting out her bottom lip slightly. Cory who had his head laid back on their head board, looked at her petit body her long hair almost covering her pebbled nipples through her camisole, her bump which was the biggest part of her body lying on her lap slightly, her eyes sparkling with the sadden thought that her soon to be husband lost his attraction to her. Boy did he love her. He reached out for her tiny wrist and held her hand

"Are you crazy?" he said pulling her to him, she turned around so her back was pressed into his chest and her head laid back on his right shoulder, forehead pressed into his check and neck.

"Nothing in this world would ever ever make me un-attracted to you." he said kissing her cheek

"Promise?" she said closing her eyes in comfort as he slid his left hand down to rub her swollen belly

"Promise baby, it's just weird, I'll be like poking our daughter, that's a bit traumatizing..." her hand covered his as they rubbed her belly in sync as he laughed and Lea let out a little giggle, his jawline pressed into her forehead

"But we can do other things…" he said smirking moving his hand to her cloth covered breast…after not hearing anything from her he turned slightly to look down at her only to notice she was passed out

"Welcome to pregnancy life Cory" he chuckled to himself. He held her for a couple minutes enjoying her scent and her warmth until he slowly and carefully laid her down on her pillow.

"I love you with all my heart and I promise to always take care of you and our daughter. You guys are my life." He said memorizing her face as he kissed her forehead and snuggled up to her side to join her in this sleepy trance. He loved his life.

0-0

"Happy eight months!" Lea said seeing Cory's eyes crack open, he was confused as he seen her with a duster, cleaning everything in their bedroom.

"Eight months of what?" he asked still half out of it as he looked over to Lea's alarm clock on her side of the bed

"Lea, it is 8 am on a Saturday? What are you doing!" he asked covering his head with her pillow

"Eight months of my pregnancy grouch." She sighed as she put the duster down. She was still in her sweats and tank top, now she had her hair swept up in a high bun.

"Why are you being mean-"she asked as she crawled on the bed and removed his pillow from his face as he pretended to have fallen back to sleep. He was lying on his back, with no shirt she reached down and took the purple comforter off his almost bare body, only sporting black boxers. She straddled his lap applying kisses to his bare chest.

"Baby" she moaned still no answer, her center got heated as she felt his erection through both their clothed materials. This left her even hornier as she roughly rode into his hard cock.

"mmmmh." He said "You are so fun" as his eyes sprung open and he grabbed onto her thighs. This almost frightened Lea as she was so into the moment and the quietness in the room

"I knew you were faking Mr." she smiled as she bent down to attack his hungry lips

"So, eight months?"

"Don't try to be nice and listen to me now, you are getting punished." She said with an evil smile

"What has gotten into you?" he asked looking down at her as her knees were pressed into the mattress, posted up at the end of his feet.

"Hormones, but I wish it was you…." he sighed, oh man how much he wanted that.

She took her petit hands into the rim of his boxers and slowly ripped them down his manly calves, and threw them on the floor beside them biting the bottom of her lip the whole time.

"I love you" Cory said as he watched her hold him like a python with steamy lust in her eyes.

"I love you too baby" she said as she bent her head down to lick the head of his penis. Her tongue sliding down his length as his whole dick slid inside her mouth over again, as she cupped his balls, her head bobbing at the movements. She could feel Cory's toes curling up beside her; his hand was tangled up in her hair as her movements became more viscous. Cory was so close and usually gave her heads up before he blew it, but this time his eyes tighten as he groan and it was over.

"Thanks Cor" she said wiping her mouth off with the back of her hand and swallowed.

"Sorry baby" he said pulling her up to kiss her lips

"It's okay, I like it, say sorry to your daughter"

"Ew, that's sick" he said totally turned off as Lea just laughed and started kissing his body more.

"Lea, can you be pregnant all the time? I love this." He said sliding from under her; it was now her time.

"Are you ready?" he asked

"I wish" she moaned "I got to meet Chris at 9:30"

"For what?" he asked latching on her neck

"Do you want a wedding or not?" she said smiling at him

"Okay, but promise to make it back here soon? I'll be here all day" he said smirking into his kiss on her neck, he got up to slide his boxers back on

"Well" she said which left Cory a little nervous

"Well what?"

"You sort of have to meet Darren at 11 to pick out clothes for the wedding..." she smiled trying to get him to take it easy on her, he hated when she planned things for him without him knowing.

"Lea" he said with a slight annoyance in his voice

"Sorry, baby, but do you or don't you want to get this done? We both have to do our parts…" she said as she sat on her knees at the side of the bed finally almost eye level with her lover.

"Fine, but what if I had plans?" he asked knowing he didn't, he was just going to stop by and put the deposit on their new house, which of course he couldn't tell her about it.

"Well I checked your work schedule and the boys said you didn't have band practice, I texted them." She said mater-factly.

"Fine, but next time ask?"

"Yes I promise" she said with her arms around his neck "and when we get home, remember I'm still on bed rest" she said with a wink and leaned into to kiss his moist lips

"I love bed rest" he said kissing her back

"Okay, I got to get ready Chris is going to kill me for being late!" she said running off to take a quick shower.

0-0

"Well, Lea already decided on brown slacks and a white dress shirt" Darren said throwing Cory's choice out the window.

"Oh, okay so why am I here again?" Cory said with a bit of a chuckle

Darren paused for a minute looking at all the colors of slacks "We have to make sure they look good on you" he said smiling handing Cory his sizes to try on.

An hour went by as they finally picked out the right stuff; Cory would definitely make the wrong decisions if Darren wasn't there. But they also got brown shorts, they were casual yet formal and Darren thought they would look absolutely stunning with Cory's bare feet on the beach.

Lea had close girlfriends, but not close like Darren was, so she picked him to stand on her side, and Cory chose Chris to be his best man. Their select amount of family and friends they had chosen would be there too, but they just wanted to have that small wedding feel.

They began to check out and Cory kept checking his phone for the time.  
"Got somewhere to be?" Darren asked

"Actually yes…" Cory said nervously and before giving Darren time to response he asked "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure dude" Darren said as they walked out of Barneys.

"I bought me and Lea a house…." He said hesitant

"But?" Darren asked confused

"No hard feelings dude, it's just we need a space for us and Faith ya know? I want to feel like I can take care of them on my own…."

"I get it. It's cool. I wish nothing but the best for you guys. I'll miss you guys being around though"

"Well I picked a house like a block or two away, so we are always close" Cory said with a smile "Thanks for understanding dude!"

"No problem. So does Lea know about this yet?" Darren asked

"No, I am surprising her on our honeymoon night"

"I think she will love it, I might need help going through separation anxiety but…" he said sarcastically

"I am sure she will miss seeing you every day..." Cory said  
"it's all good, good for you man" Darren said patting Cory on the back as they got to their separate cars

"Hey want to follow me there? I can show you the house? I have to put a deposit on it anyways" he asked

"Sure I'll follow you" Darren said

A smile never left Cory's face as he drove to his future house, he couldn't be happier, everything was falling into place everything was good. He couldn't wait to have his wedding and his daughter everything is perfect.


	23. A Very Happy White Wedding

**A/N I AM SO SORRY! It's taken me forever to update! I just wanted it to be so perfect! I hope it is! Enjoy only a few chapters left (: ALSO FinchelGleek4ever helped SOOOO MUCH on this story! *give credit where credit is dueeee!***

Love you all!

xoxoxo

"How'd we get here Dare?" Lea asks as they sit on the sofa, 9:30 PM – eating take-out; watching _'Real Housewives of New Jersey'_

"What do you mean?" he asked, sitting side-by-side under one large fluffy blanket.

"10 months ago, we were here" motioning with her hands "fresh out of the dorms, planning this lavish life together" tears beginning to swell in her eyes "now we're sitting here the night before my wedding; me 8 months pregnant" almost in tears "I just love you … I love you for being here for me!" laying her head on his shoulder.

"I love you too, Lee. I'm always here you … you know that"

"I know, it's just this is "swaying her hands in the air "it's all going so fast. My whole relationship with Cory – it's been boom, boom, boom; said I love you two days after knowing each other, got engaged and found out I was pregnant two months later" she said with a huge sigh

"And what is wrong with that? You make it sound bad. When it's right, why wait? Right?" he asked

"Yeah … I guess you're right" she smiled

"You two have barely been together a year and have been through more things than anyone ever has, that's got to say something"

"I know and I love him with all of my heart. Just thinking about everything" she said lifting her head from his shoulder to place her food on the coffee table.

"Are you getting cold feet?" he asked

"What?! No! I know this is right, he's right … he's the love of my life" she worried her lower lip "I do have something to ask you though" she says turning towards him; he smiled, waiting for the question "Would you … be Faith's Godfather?" she says tears slightly streaming down her cheeks - _damn these hormones_.

He smiled "Lee, I would love to!" giving her a hug

Releasing from their sweet embrace "Darren – you do know what this means, right? If anything happens to me or Cory, you'll have to take care of a child. My child!" she said almost hysterically, trying to get him to realize the seriousness - Darren wasn't too good at major responsibility.

"Lea, calm down … and yes, I know this. Nothing would make me happier" he said giggling at her tone.

"Good, I'm glad … Uncle Darren" she smiled as she wiped the tears from her tear stained cheeks "I'm just so happy. It's all going so fast; I feel like I haven't had a chance to even enjoy it"

"It really is, but after you have Faith – everything will settle down" wiping the stray tears from her cheeks "My little Lee … I can't believe that you're going to be a wife and a mother"

"I know" she said laughing in between sniffles "Thank you so much for going on this journey with me"

"No problem babe" he smiled; standing in front of her "Now let's get you to bed and stop this crying. You're eyes are going to be all puffy on your wedding day!" reaching his hand out to help her off the couch

A few days prior – Lea spoke to her doctor about the wedding, while in for her monthly check-up. He told her to take it easy on the day, as she agreed.

With her parents flying in from New York and Cory's from Ohio; she resisted the urge to clean the house from top to bottom. She wasn't as familiar to Cory's parents as she would like to be the day before her wedding, however, she had talked to Carole – Cory's mom, on the phone; Carole has assured her that she is excited for Lea and Cory and that she couldn't wait to meet her. Lea had met Burt a few times before and thought he was a very nice man. She'd met him a few months prior, when he came to LA to check-up on his tire shops, in which his sons help run; he comes into town and they get together once a month, unfortunately Carole hadn't been able to come with him, due to her rigorous work schedule.

Darren and Lea finally got upstairs as they slept in Darren's room for the night "You promise you washed your sheets?" she asked laughing at his face expression

"I'm positive. Besides we haven't been - ya know, intimate in a couple of weeks… so, shut up" he said pulling the comforter back, so she could slide in.

"That's a long time for you two … I mean I'm a whale and Cory and I still try to have a sex life. So what's wrong?" she asked concerned

Shrugging to her question "Nothing, we've just been busy … that's all" he said, helping her climb into bed and covering her up

"Well you always have to make time for it" she said as he turned off the lights and got into bed with her.

"I know."

They snuggled up to each other as Lea started to cry again.

"Lee, or should I say _hormones_-what's wrong?" he asked

"I know- I know." She said with a giggle "I just love you so much. I couldn't imagine this happening without you"

"Me neither." He said as he kissed her cheek and they drifted off to sleep.

0-0

"Rise and Shine!" Darren said waking Lea up at 8 am

"Happy Valentine's Day and happy wedding day!" he said holding a hot cup of coffee over her "here wake up" taking the cup of coffee into her hands, instantly warming her cold hands, as she sat up

"Thanks" she said, taking a sip and sitting it down on the night stand.

"Your phone was buzzing earlier you might want to check it" Darren said standing at the end of the bed packing his things to take to the beach house.

She grabbed her phone from the nightstand; sliding it open to read a text from Cory, from an hour ago.

'_Morning baby girl! Happy Valentine's day! Today at this time and for the rest of our lives, we will be waking up to each other. I couldn't be more excited. :) I love you with everything I am and can't wait to see your beautiful self at our wedding. I love you and Faith! _

_XOXO – You're soon-to-be-husband'_

As she finished reading the text – the tears were streaming down her cheeks; she sent him a simple text.

'_You mean the world to me. We love you'_

It was all she could get out, before she started bawling. She sat back against the headboard, placing her hands on her stomach, as she stared at the ceiling, thinking about what her life was about to turn into.

A smiled formed across her lips – she couldn't be happier.

0-0

The wedding was at 1 pm on the beach.

Bridal tents were setup a ways down the beach front – away from where the wedding was taking place. The bride's tent found on one side of the wedding site; the grooms on the other.

Dianna, Jenna and Naya were helping Lea get ready. Dianna, fixing her hair; while Jenna and Naya, fixing her make-up and nails.

Lea sat in her chair, as the girls kept asking her if she was nervous, but she said she wasn't – just excited.

"Knock. Knock" Darren said

"Who is it?" Naya asked; as she and Jenna quickly stood in front of Lea – blocking the person's view.

"It's Darren, can I come in?" he asked

Naya walked over to the tent entrance and pulled the door/curtain back "Come on in"

"What are you doing here, Dare?" Lea asked

"I was asked to give you this" he said handing Lea, what looks to be a folded piece of paper, from his pocket.

"A napkin?" Lea asked as she laid the magazine she was reading in her lap; taking the folded napkin into her hands; opening it to find the most simple, yet most touching words of all written inside.

'I love you'

A smiled plastered on her face "Come on ladies! I'm ready to marry the love of my life" she said excitedly.

The girls hurried to finish her hair, make-up and nails.

0-0

The piano player begins to play the music for the start of the wedding; Lea tucked away in the back so no one could see her; her Dad standing next to her; tears filling his eyes "I love you Lea" he choked out

"I love you too, Daddy" tears fell down her cheeks, before she could quickly wipe them away. Darren looked behind him, to find her touching up her make-up; he quickly gives his best friend a smile and a supporting wink.

Chris and Darren walk out of their respected tents; starting down the almost matching sand colored walk-way. Darren wearing khaki shorts, a fancy yet plan white button-up shirt and barefoot, same as Cory. Of course Chris had his own spin on his ordinary wardrobe by wearing white skinny jeans instead and plan white shirt.

As they smiled and nodded to the guests on both sides of the aisle they finally got to the end where Cory was, Darren gave him a hug as he was standing in front of the preacher, and Chris took his side beside Cory.

All of a sudden as Darren and Chris completely disappear the wedding march starts to play. 'That's my cue' she says under her breathe. The crowd of 75 rises for Lea's entrance; Marc sighs heavily as Lea smiles of complete excitement. They walk around the corner of the tent as Lea sees her wedding set up for the first time, at that moment a wave of pure happiness hit her body like a tide washing up on a perfectly built sand castle.

She stands there looking beautiful as ever in a sleek white gown, she had a beaded neckline and her hair swept up in an elegant braided do. Her make-up was done simply and choosing water-proof mascara, just for her hormones. Her bump made the whole look more stunning as her glow lit up in everyone's eyes.

Her bare feet left the sand and reached the silky walk-way, and that's when the panic hits her. As she halts on the soft white daises; she closes her eyes and sighs heavily, all these panicky thoughts are rushing through her head, and a split second went by before her father starts pulling her. She lets the nervousness go as she opens her eyes, to see him, the man of her dreams. She smiles as he smiles back, and boom, it's gone. Only about 10 feet apart, she forgets about her dad picking up his nervous paste and the slight cold feet she just got as her eyes and heart are glued to that tall handsome man awaiting to finally be her husband.

Finally after feeling like walking for hours upon hours, they reach Cory and the preacher. Marc kisses Lea on her cheek; he shakes Cory's hand and gives him a manly hug as he joins Edith front and center.

Cory looking as handsome as ever, gives Lea his famous look that made her fall in love with him that summer's night in that black bikini. They refrain as much as possible from kissing each other right then and there.

They stared into each other's eyes as if they were the only ones in the world. Carole sitting on the right, holding a tissue to her nose, as the tears streamed down her cheeks, as Burt with his blue baseball hat on and casual attire, wraps his arm around her in a comforting gesture.

"We join here today to celebrate two important people who have found love within each other, I would like to take this time for anybody who objects to please speak now, or forever hold your peace." Pastor Doug says as he looks out onto the sea of people dressed in tan and white, he let a few moments of silence go as no one spoke up.

"Okay let's get on with this beautiful wedding" the pastor said as they heard the waves nearby roar.

"First we'd like to read a scripture from the bible, then we will get to the couples personal vows. Book of Solomon 8:6 reads; _**Place me like a seal over your heart, like a seal on your arm; for love is as strong as death, its jealousy unyielding as the grave. It burns like blazing fire, like a mighty flame. **_And that's what these couples have done ladies and gentlemen; I have met with this couple once since this event, and right on the first conversation I saw the love; I am a witness to their undying love for each other ladies and gentlemen, as I am guessing most of you in the very- I'd like to say building but you know what I mean" he says as the crowd laughs and nods in agreement "I don't think we've seen a love like this in a long time, especially in this generation." Pastor Doug said before giving Cory the nod to read his personal vows.

He reaches in his back pocket as he pulls out a tiny restaurant menu to help read on "Lea, the first moment I laid my eyes on you I knew you were the one and I couldn't give up on making you mine. So today I stand before you to give you and our daughter, my life," Lea began to sob "a promise to verbally admire your beauty for the rest of our breathing days, promise to never leave your side through all the hardships, to always agree with you in arguments and always accept the fact that you are right" this left a couple people chuckling as they wipe away their tears "and to promise no matter what, to always love you with every breath I take" Cory paused for a minute to take a breath to keep his thoughts together, "and with every beat of my heart. And when we are ninety sitting on our porch overlooking our grandkids playing in our large yard, sipping on chocolate milk, I know I will still love you as intensely as I do today, at this very moment." he said with a smile "I just simply love you Lea Michele" he said ending his speech and handing the menu to Chris.

"And you Lea…" Pastor Doug said awaiting Lea to top Cory's

"Well, how do I even compare?" Lea said giggling wiping her cheeks with the back of her hand. "I promise to always, always love you Mr. Monteith, I promise to my dying day, there is not one person in this whole entire world that comes close to you. I promise to support your dreams now and forever, to stand by you whether I agree or not, to make you happy for a lifetime, to live within the warmth of your heart and always call it home. And to give you the undying love you deserve." She ended as she noticed a couple tears sliding down Cory's cheeks. "Oh, and I love you Cory Allen Michael"

"Beautiful, now, the step which you are about to take is the most important into which human beings can come. It is a union of two people founded upon mutual respect and affection. Your lives will change, your responsibilities will increase, but your joy will be multiplied if you are sincere and earnest with your pledge to one another." The Pastor said looking at the groom and bride

"Take hands and repeat after me: I, Cory Monteith, take you, Lea Sarfati, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, to love and to cherish, from this day forward." Cory then repeats those important words as he held onto his almost wife's tiny hands.

His eyes now focus on Lea's; as it was her turn "I, Lea Sarfati, take you, Cory Monteith to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, to love and to cherish, from this day forward." She ended in more tears then before, as she mouthed _I love you _to her handsome man.

"Now the rings?" the Pastor asks, as Darren and Chris both hand theirs over.

"Lea, do you have this man to be your wedded husband, to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, and forsaking all others, keep you only unto her, for so long as you both shall live?"

"I do" Lea says under a sniffle as Cory slides on her diamond ring

"Cory do you have this woman to be your wedded wife, to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, and forsaking all others, keep you only unto her, for so long as you both shall live?"

"I do" Cory says as he smirks and stares into Lea's almond colored eyes and she slips on his silver band.

"Outstanding" the Pastor says before continuing "Let these rings be given and received as a token of your affection, sincerity and fidelity to one another. In as much as Cory and Lea have consented together in wedlock and have witnessed the same before this company, and pledged their vows to each other, by the authority vested in me by the State of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride. Let's give it up for Mr. and Mrs. Cory Monteith everybody!" he says as the couple shares an intimate kiss, as Cory uses the tip of his thumb to wipe away Lea's tears.

They hold hands and walk down the daisy covered aisle as bubbles are blown into the air. They finally make it to Lea's reserved tent and walk inside for some much deserved privacy as the guest get escorted to the beach house right behind them for the reception.

"Hello my beautiful wife" Cory says bringing her in for a kiss "you look beyond amazing"

"You look amazing yourself my handsome husband!" She says wrapping her arms around his neck; as their lips touch again

"LOOK!" Lea says excitedly as their lips separate she grabs for his hand which is on her lower back and places it on her silk covered swollen belly.

"Oh my!" he says with his eyes widen "she's going crazy in there, she must be happy" he says noticing that is daughter is kicking like a pro soccer player.

"Well, yea it _is_ her parents wedding day after all" Lea says in the sweetest way known to mankind, in his view.

"Hey honeymooners the photographer is ready for the shoot" Darren said interrupting their embrace.

"Okay let's go, Mrs. Monteith" Cory said bending down to kiss his wife's forehead as they head back to the beach to take their wedding pictures.******  
**


	24. Mr and Mrs Monteith

The nearly one hour married couple sits at a long rectangular table with the rest of the bridal party, meaning only Darren and Chris by their sides. Chris stands up to make the traditional groomsmen toast.

"Hello everyone, I'd just like to say I am so happy to be here with you all today and a special thank-you for showing up on such short notice. These two people we are celebrating today mean the world to me. Cory, you are the best big brother a man could possibly have. When I was coming out, you were there for me, when we moved here to L.A. you were here for me. I never pegged you to be that family type guy, the dad that watched his daughter at ballet practice, any of that. I am so proud of you and the man you are today, the love you are about to bring into your daughter's life, Lea and Faith are the luckiest girls on this planet in my eyes. I love you big brother." As Chris ends his speech, the crowd of 75 claps, he sits down his wine glass as Cory stands up to give him a hug.

"I love you too little brother" Cory whispers in his ear.

Chris takes a seat next to Cory and Darren stands to do his toast.

"Hello everyone, as you may know, and seeing as I am the _maid of honor_, Lee and I are very close. Freshman year, she is what saved me – from life, depression, myself, what have you. I didn't have many friends, not many people liked me, or could relate to me. She has been by my side since that day we met; I couldn't imagine my life without her. She brings my life so much happiness and so many laughs. If I could make a perfect dream man for Lea, it would, without a doubt be Cory's clone. I know they say they look up to me and my boyfriend's relationship, but truth is, I look up to theirs more then they know. The honestly, the love, the openness, it's all there. I just love them to pieces. Thank you."

"I love you Dare" Lea whispers as Darren leans down to give the pregnant lady a kiss on the forehead.

0-0

After the toast's and everybody enjoys their meals, Cory and Lea share their first dance.

"Hi." Cory says simply as she joins him on the dance floor, they join hands and start slow dancing as the song they picked plays in the back ground.

_**They say that the road**_

_**Ain't no place to start a family**_

_**Right down the line**_

_**It's been you and me**_

_**And lovin' a music man**_

_**Ain't always what it's supposed to be**_

_**Oh, girl, you stand by me**_

_**I'm forever yours**_

_**Faithfully**_

A slow ballad version of the song continues to play, as the photographer snaps all the necessary candid's. Lea's hands are wrapped around Cory's neck, his hands placed on the lower part of her back.

"I love you, my husband" she says so sweet and simple, Cory gives her on of his famous smirks as he kisses her forehead.

"I love you too my beautiful wife."

"I'm sorry we can't go on a honeymoon and enjoy being newlyweds." She said puckering out her bottom lip

"awe, it's okay baby. I just want you and Faith healthy. And who says we still won't enjoy it?" Cory said adorably, squeezing her body into his, kissing her cheek, as she rested her head on his chest, a smile never leaving her face.

Their feet kept moving in the slow dancing paste as their favorite song played and their friends and family watched in 'awe'.

_**And being apart**_

_**Ain't easy on this love affair**_

_**Two strangers learn to fall in love again**_

_**I get the joy of rediscovering you**_

_**Oh, girl, you stand by me**_

_**I'm forever yours**_

_**Faithfully**_

_**Whooa, oh-oh-ooh**_

_**Whooa, oh-oh-ooh, oh**_

_**Whooa, oh-oh-oh, oh-whoooooa-oh**_

_**Faithfully**_

_**I'm still yours**_

_**I'm forever yours**_

_**Ever yours**_

_**Faithfully**_

Cory mouthed the last lyrics to Lea, as she smiled, tears streaming down her blush cheeks. The whole room clapped and screamed of happiness as Cory escorted Lea up to her fluffy private chair for the remainder of the night.

They were in a huge tent out front of the beach house, it was perfect, white tables and chairs at the front for the guests, the dance floor in the middle with the DJ overlooking them, there were lots of flashing lights after the Bride and Groom greeted all the guests and the toasts were finished

Lea was still on bed rest, or supposed to be after the wedding ceremony, so she was at the very front; eating healthy vegan food and watching her wedding guest enjoy her lavish get together. As she placed her hand on her growing baby, she was looking at her Husband dancing on the dance floor, doing some type of Ronnie - from Jersey Shore- dance moves, her baby kicked as she laughed. She couldn't be happier.

0-0

It was around 11:30 as Lea was falling asleep at her table, the music and people still going louder than ever.

"Baby?" Cory asks as he nudges her arm

"Yes? Yes?" she springs up wiping droll off her face with the back of her hand

"You ready to go home baby?" he says putting his jacket around her

"No, no, go have fun baby."

"It's our wedding not only mine; I want to see you happy too. Any way's, I have a surprise for my babies." Cory said as her face lit up.

The couple said their goodbyes, and left the partiers to party. Cory helped her into his new silver range rover his parents got him as a gift, with bubbles and glitter thrown all over them, they proceeded to Cory's secret destination.

_**A/N Sorry for never having a steady updating time. I love you all and reviews are heavenly **____** #OBAMA2012**_


	25. Hormones are a Mother

**A/N Okay, if I were reading this story, I would be so disappointed in the writer knowing they NEVER update on time! **** I am sooo sorry! Life has been busy busy busy! But I hope you enjoy this chapter! More tomorrow! Only two left! ;) **

"No peaking!" he said with his thick fingers wrapped on her eyes, afraid she would peek from his unsteadying cracks.

"You know how dangerous it is to tell a pregnant girl to walk with her eyes shut?" she chuckled

"I am right behind you, I am not gonna let anything happen…" he smirked as he took his hands off her face and warned her again about her peeking. He went to unlock the wooden door as her eyebrows sprung up with excitement.

"Is this the time to tell me everything was a hoax and you brought me to a strange place to kill me?" she asked

"How'd ya know?" he said as he helped her over the door way hump. He almost forgot he was supposed to carry her inside, by the time he remembers he didn't feel like doing this over again. His face was in shock from what he was seeing.

He was standing in the living room and he notices rose petals and candles scattered everywhere, and the house is fully furnished, and decorated, which only screams one person- _**CHRIS**_. He knew somehow his brother had something to do with this amazing and generous surprise.

Lea is still standing in front of the wide open door wearing her wedding gown glowing from the candle light, with her eyes shut and hands on her belly.

Cory is too caught up in the brilliance of the house to even remember his pregnant wife standing oddly by.

"Can I open my eyes yet?" she innocently asks

"What? Oh-uh, yeah- sure" he says as he spins himself around to witness her face expression

She opens one eye slowly, almost afraid, when she sees her husband standing a few feet away grinning ear from ear, with his hands behind his back…

She looks around in shock, noticing all of her and Cory's pictures plastered on the chic grey wall, the house totally decked out

"I don't understand…" she said puzzled

"This is your present, a new house, I figured with the baby coming we can be a family, I can't continue to live in that house with Darren paying everything for us..."

"But- what about Faiths room?"

Cory was so worried this was all going wrong and she didn't want this

"Well- it's still there babe, for when she is there but this will be her home now."

Lea looked around once more; she took a big long sigh, and then started sobbing hysterically.

"Baby, I thought you would love it! I am sorry!" he said as he ran over to her as she was kneeling on the floor.

"NO-I-I-I d-o-o- love it!" she said in between breathes

Cory took a second to wonder if he heard her correct….. turns out, he did, he started laughing as he put his arms around her tightly, and she quickly joined in on the hilarious matter.

"I am so sorry" she whispered as her head was in the curve of his neck

"For what?" he asked as they sat on the floor together

"My damn hormones." She said blankly

"It's okay, all is forgiven" he said as he lent his head up to wipe away her tears with his thumb

"I love you, and I love this house. It's prefect" she said as he placed a kiss on her watery cheek

"I just thought it was time, ya know?" he asked as his knees were on his chest and his arms were wrapped around them, and Lea was leaning on him

She nodded her head slightly "….Did you tell Darren?"

"Yeah, he was completely fine with it, Chris too"

"Come on" he said as he got on his feet and reached out for her hand, he helped her up and he began to show her around their new home.

"You did all of this on your own?" she asked

"Well, no. Chris helped pick it out, and I am pretty sure he did all of this, because it was empty when I was last here…" he laughed

"Really?" she said giggling

"Yea, so either someone broke in to decorate or it was Chris."

"That's so funny; it sounds like something he'd do! We have to find a way to thank him!"

Cory agreed. The living room walls were a greyish-black color with black and white picture frames on the wall, there was everything from there Cabo pictures, to the pool party pictures they took as a group when they first met, too recent maternity pictures. The floors were all wooden, and the couches and love seat were black, and it had a leather lazy boy, and flat screen hanging on the wall, it was perfect in Lea's eyes. Cory didn't mind it; his favorite part was the 46' in and the lazy boy.

The rest of the house was simple; Chris probably wanted to give Lea a little bit of freedom in her own home. The master bedroom was a total recreation of her bedroom in Darren's house, only bigger. It was perfect, warm, cozy and just right for their little family of three.

"_**Thanks man, u r def an amazing brother! I love u man!" **_Cory texted Chris as Lea was in the bathroom getting PJ's on for bed.

"**No problem, just thank of it as a wedding gift! **** Call me tomorrow after you rest, we want to hear about everything!" **Chris quickly texted back, Cory smiles as he puts his phone down and leaves to make sure the house is all locked up and safe for them to sleep in. After everything with Theo, he's been super nervous about the safety of his family.

He goes to walk into his bedroom as a beautiful face greets him in a unfamiliar way "Oh…Hi" he says with an lingering smile

"Hi…." Lea says lying on their large bed, in only a silky black lingerie set, her legs wide open, acting in a sexy seducing way.

"It's our wedding night, did you think we was just going to go to sleep?" she said leaning on her knees to crawl to him slowly, when she finally got to the end of the bed, she pulled the top of his wife beater tank top, to make him follow her.

She started crawling slowly backwards, staring in his brown eyes the entire time, he licked his lips more than once, finally she reached the beginning of the bed and her back was rested on the head board; he leaned over her kissing her moist lips, as they made of for a full five minutes. He finally moved to her neck and cheeks: kissing them tenderly taking her straps from her bra down until he finally ripped it off and attacked her left nipple with his mouth.

"Ooh, baby" she moaned as her tiny fingers found the hairs on the back of his head and held on for dear life

"I love you" he whispered as he began kissing her large belly until he got her to hot center, he peeled off her black lace panties with his mouth and threw them on the ground, leaving her completely bare.

"I love you too baby." She said holding his hair tightly

He started playing with her center and looking into her eyes that were filled with lust and need, "Please" she begged as he began swirling his tongue around her dripping clit, slowly at first. They have been extremely sexual over the period of her pregnancy, hormones and the fact Cory couldn't keep his hands off his stunning girlfriend being important factors. They were always really nervous of actually having sex while their precious baby was inside Lea, so after one very awkward encounter and Cory thinking he was hurting Faith with his manly member, he wouldn't try it again, thank God for _oral._

His mouth attacked Lea's dripping pussy at once, making her moan and scream of pleasure; he added one finger and tried to break her high roughly.

"AHHHHHHH. Yes. Yes. Yes." She screamed she finally let go of the silky sheets and sighed deeply as her orgasm reached its peak.

She lay still as her chest was still heaving, and she felt tiny peppered kissing from her legs up, she smiled.

Cory and his lips finally reached her head and placed a soft kiss on her forehead, and covered her naked body up with the bedroom blankets.

"You don't want?" she asked gesturing towards his penis.

"No, I know you're tired from this long day, let's just cuddle and sleep." He said wrapping his arms around his naked wife, since month 4 she always enjoyed sleeping naked, all those clothes, plus the bump, was like sleeping in hell.

"You are a perfect man Mr. Monteith, how did I ever get so lucky?" she smiled as her back rested against his chest, he snuggled his head in the curve of her neck

"The question is how I did." He asked kissing her neck sweetly

"I love you baby"

"I love you too Mrs. Monteith." He replied as they drifted off to sleep at merely 4am, they couldn't wait to spend their week of a honey moon at home lying in bed, getting ready for Faith to arrive. They felt like the luckiest people on the planet, and they should, they deserved each other.


	26. When water breaks

**A/N this is a short chapter! I am sorry! BUT I am working on the next chapter to be long and a big tear jerker! :D I hope you enjoy! Reviews are monchele candids!**

One Week Later

*KNOCK KNOCK*

A loud boom almost kicked Lea out of her sleep, but she thought it was just a dream so she rested her eyes once more.

"LEE!" Darren hollered as he used his key to unlock her front door

Still, she wasn't moving.

Darren walked in the front door, shut and locked it behind him and marched into Lea and Cory's bedroom.

"Lea Michele!"

She was lying on her side as her head was underneath Cory's white pillow, with slobber down her chin and on her silk purple sheets.

"Hello?" he said as he hopped in bed next to her, and tried to shake the sleepiness out of her

"Cory's in the hospital…" he said with a half-smile

"WHAT?" she raised her head up so fast she got dizzy

"Something had to get you up" he said leaning his head on the headboard crossing his legs and entwined his fingers, in a complete relaxing mode.

"You are mean." She said lying her head back down on her pillow "what are you doing here?" she asked

"Nice to see you too…. Your husband got worried because you wouldn't answer your phone…" he said

"It's his first day back to work, I expected it. He wasn't even going to go this morning..." she said turning to grab her phone to check the time

"It's 1:30? Geesh" she said rolling on her back

"Hey baby…. Yes baby we are fine…. I love you too….Okay I will see you when you get home….Love you baby" she said ending her short phone call with Cory.

"He was worried huh?" Darren asked

"Um yea…he has been since everything with Theo…"

"Well can you blame him?" Darren asked

"Nope"

"So, how did your honeymoon go?" Darren asked, him and Chris only seen them once since the wedding day, Cory cooked a big meal to thank Chris for all he done in the house.

"It was pretty great we stayed in bed all week…." She said smiling

"Okay, gross." He said jumping off the bed as Lea just started laughing "want some lunch?" he asked "what have you been craving?"

"Chinese!" she said widening her eyes as more drool spilled from her oval mouth.

"Want your usual?" he asked as she nodded her head agreeing

"I love you!" she said as Darren started to walk out of the bedroom

"Yea, yea. I'll lock the door behind me." He smiled back at her

She laid on her bed in a white cami with a built in bra, and pink lace underwear, her cami barely fit her anymore with her large belly in the way.

March 23rd was her due date, she only had about 3 weeks left of her pregnancy and Faith's arrival was the most important thing to prepare for.

During their honeymoon they got Faith's room ready, and got some extra house work and decorating they could get done.

Darren finally got back 20 minutes later, and got Lea some Teriyaki Chicken, Fried Rice and Sweet and Sour Chicken, her favorite….they ate in the living room watching episodes of Real housewives and other reality shows.

Darren was wearing an old pair of jeans with a Michigan shirt on -his favorite football team. Lea was wearing her same cami with a pair of Cory's black sweatpants.

It was around 4pm when they started watching RENT…

"Dare!" she screamed as Darren was in the bathroom

"MY WATER BROKE!" she screamed as she tried to wobble to her cell phone…


	27. False Alarm

"Lea that isn't even funny" Darren exclaimed as he moved his hand from his chest and tried to breathe normal again

"Why not?" She said still laughing

"Because, we have nothing planned, I don't know what to do!" He said totally serious

"Oh stop, we would be fine! But anyways come on your missing it!" She said sitting back on her couch to finish RENT. They lasted a good twenty minutes before someone was at the door

"Hey baby!" Cory said as he unlocked the door to his home

"HI!" She squealed as she went to greet him, she immediately stood on her tippy toes to give her main squeeze a kiss. A intended quick kiss which lasted longer. Cory had only been away from his pregnant wife for six hours, but with her lips pressed against his, it felt like he never left.

"Still here" Darren said after a big fake cough

Cory chuckled "Hey man! Thanks for checking on her" He said as Lea unwrapped her death grip around her hunky man, and Cory removed his hand from her clothed covered ass.

"No biggy, it was my pleasure even though she nearly gave me a heart attack!" His eyes winded as Cory looked down at Lea "I'll explain later" she whispered

"So me and Dare were talking about all of us meeting up for dinner tonight, Mexican...is that okay?" She asked Cory

"Sounds good just give me time to get cleaned up" he said as he laid his keys down on a small dish on the in-table beside the front door.

"Cool so 7? Chris gets off at 6 anyways" Darren asked

Lea looked at Cory who was in the fridge making a sandwich already, "Yulp cool" he said with a mouth full eating a cheese stick.

"Alright, I'm going to go, text me Lee" he said giving her a kiss on the cheek "see you later Cory"

"K I will love you" she said as Darren headed out of the door. Cory just nodded and grunted with his mouth stuffed, you would think he was a growing 13 year old boy who just hit puberty the way he ate.

Lea locked the door and turned to see Cory leaning on the counter chowing down. She walked over to him and placed her hands on his hips, just to stare at his beautiful eyes.

"I love you" she said as he finally finished his massive feast.

"I love you" he said drinking his water

"How was Faith today?" He asked

"She's been kicking a lot, especially when I scared Darren" she laughed

"What'd you do?" He asked

"I faked my water breaking" she smiled her large stomach was now pressing into Cory's tone physique.

"That's not funny!" He said a tone familiar to Lea

"Geesh you sound like Dare" she said rolling her eyes

"Well, we are pretty close and we don't have anything prepared for when that time comes. Do we?" He asked noticing her huff.

"All's we really need is a bag for the hospital and some of Faiths clothes" she said as Cory lightly leaned up and grabbed her hand.

He walked her into their bedroom like she was a toddler about to get punished for coloring on the walls. He sat her on the bed and reached into their closet.

"Duffle bag, and what comfy pants do you want, your pink yogo pants or black?" He asked

Lea just smiled ear to ear, sitting back and watching her man be totally overprotected and helpful.

"Both" she said

He began holding up stuff for her to pick from, and neatly folding them and putting them away in the bag.

"You're gonna want your casual "granny" panties right?" He asked with his famous smirk that made her fall head over heels with him in the first place.

"Yea, a couple pairs" she demanded, nicely.

"K that part is finished" he said as he threw in a couple plain v-neck comfy shirts for her

"Now what for Faith?" He asked moving to the other side of the room where some of her onesies and headbands where.

He moved the stack by Faiths mom, as they began to look for the perfect look for their daughter.

"What about this one?" Lea asked as she held up pink and white onesies with the words

"Daddy's Angel" written across the chest with butterflies and flowers and matching pink pants.

"Perfect" He said as his face glowed at the idea that one day soon his daughter would actually be wearing it.

"With this matching head band?" He said as he pulled out a big bulky blue denim one that his mom bought for her.

"That doesn't necessarily match darling" she said picking a pink lace one up and handing it to him

"You're right that does look better" he said as he chuckled

"But we will definitely find an outfit for that one day!" She smiled and bent down to kiss him

He instantly added tongue, which instantly turned her on.

She moaned as he sucked on her bottom lip, she brought her hand to the back of his neck to pull on his hair, which she made a mental to do list to remind him he needed a trim. He moved his hand to her left breast teasing her harden nipple as he joined her in the bed.

She fallen backwards on her back as he laid beside her, kissing her neck and chest.

"You know I read the baby books, I know that sex helps speed up labor." He said as his moist lips went from her chest where her cami left plenty of space, to her chin back to her lips. "I think it's too early" she moaned "baby we're at 36 weeks she's fully grown now, that's what the Dr said." She didn't respond, so he began giving her what she wanted.

Getting on his knees, one on the left side of her hips, and the right knee on the other, he slowly started taking her tank top off. As soon as he seen her bare beautiful breast he attacked them. Lea started moaning and screaming as an orgasm washed over her. Cory paused, and just stares at her in amazement "keep going" she moaned. Usually Lea wouldn't be this hot and heavy and be ready to just devour Cory, but her hormones have been acting crazy the last couple months. He placed his head in the crook of her neck as he was determined to leave a hickey, and placed his right hand on her heated center.

Her right arm was on his shoulder as she kept grasping his hair on the back of his neck as he teased her. In one swift movement, and very carefully, he tugged down her baggy sweats, he was very happy that today she choose to go complete commando. His thick fingers finally came in contact with the thing that needed the most attention.

Rubbing her dripping clit, first in circles, then up and down, his slow movements quickly turned into vicious movements "oooooh, yes baby! Yes! Mmmmmmh" she screamed and pulled on his hair until her short climax was over. She tried to catch her breathe as she watch him lick her cum off his fingers. "I love you baby" he said leaning down to kiss her luscious moist lips. "Love you" she spoke softly as Cory slide her sweats back on. "Wanna come take a bath with me" he asked kissing her large stomach. "Yea give me a minute" she said as Faith starting kicking away at her mom. "I think she's going to be a soccer player" Cory smiled as Lea agreed "I am going to start the bath" one reason he was so hung up on the house was because the big jacuzzi tub in their bathroom, he couldn't wait for all the fun they would have when Lea was finally back to her normal self. She still laid on her bed still topless, staring at the ceiling, as her baby kicked, her husband was drawing a bath for the her, and she just received a pretty good orgasm, plus she was about to get cleaned up to go to dinner with her two best friends, she couldn't believe how amazing her life has become, and didn't know what in the world she did to deserve it. She pushed her self up to go join her Prince Charming, but first, she had to pick up all her baby's clothes that had fallen off her bed... (:

A/N I know I know, you all hate me! :( I am sooooo sorry! I had this pretty much all typed in my computer then of course my computer gets a virus! . so it's at Staples getting fixed! I wanted to update soon ( soon amber, it's been over a month... I know :( ) so I decided to go on this route instead, and the next chapter we will all meet Miss. Faith Monteith : D please stay tuned! And REVIEW! And please please, mind ALL of my errors and forgive me! I'm typing and updating this all from my IPad! And that's not easy! -proof to how much I love y'all! (: xoxoxoxoxoxoxo ENJOY!

Omgsh I almost forgot... MONCHELE THE SAG AWARDS! WHAT IS AIR!? Right! Ahh.


	28. Finale Part 1

**PART ONE**

**TWO WEEKS LATER **

"Well that was fun" Lea said wobbling in her front door with her hand place on her large stomach as Cory shut and locked the door behind her

"It was...I missed hanging out with the guys."

"I know, it still feels weird not seeing them every day" she said standing on her side of the bed, taking off her jeans that she was beyond impressed she could still wear, then off came her crisp white blazer and throwing her black pumps in the closet. She promised herself from month one she wasn't going to be one of those pregnant girls who only wore flip flops and sweats, even if it killed her. Honestly it almost did as she rubbed a sore under her large stomach that her buttons left over from them dang skinny jeans.

They had just got back from a movie and dinner with Chris and Darren; they had agreed to at least meet once a week for dinner, with their busy work lives, it was necessary.

Cory nodded as he slid on some basketball shorts and left his jeans and t-shirt lying on the wooden floor.

He stares at his beautiful wife who just got into bed. She threw her long brown hair in a high bun and took her bra off, only laying in a black cami and pink lace underwear you could barely see.

"Want a foot rub?" He asks seeing her struggling to reach them

She smiled and huffed "thanks baby, those heels killed me"

"I told you not to wear them" He said in a stern tone

"Well I love them" she said giving him a pout only a toddler would give to a father who just punished them, the pout he adored most.

"You think you love them till you bust your pregnant ass" he said finally putting lotion on her dry sore feet

"Mmmmh! That's amazing!" She said totally forgetting their conversation as Cory's large hands worked his magic

"You're amazing" he said massaging her black painted toes

She smiled at him as she opened one eye; he continued this task for 10 more minutes before Lea let him stop.

"Thank you baby!" She said as he washed the lotion off his hands, turned off the lights and joined her in bed.

"No problem beautiful" it was so dark they could barely see each other's figures in the blackness, but Cory found her smile, witch lit up the room.

They lay with their noses inches apart, her swollen stomach pressing onto Cory's with his hand laying on her side.

"We've came along way Cor" she said simply

"Yes we have"

"Can you believe you're having a baby with me? There's no getting rid of me now"

"That was my plan all along..." Cory said stroking her cheek with his thumb

"I am honestly the luckiest girl in this world, besides Faith, to have you."

Even in the darkness he found her almond eyes, staring into them the woman who was carrying his baby, who was his wife, his soul and life partner, for better or worse

And with that intense thought he planted the most passionate meaning full kiss on her pink lips. She reciprocated the kiss with her tongue as they began to do a romantic salsa dance fighting for the lead.

His lips moving to her chin, to her neck, undressing her carefully as her eyes filled with lust and love, his eyes darkened with complete need and fulfillment.

He kicked off his shorts as Lea was surprised he was already hard, he teased her hot center before he began entering into her

"Be easy" she whispered with a slight moan, after all this was their first time being fully intimate this far in her pregnancy.

With only his tip being in her, he bent down to pepper her chest and cheeks with kisses.

He began making love to her slowly, as she moaned and he rubbed her clit too help her, not that she needed it. He was too scared to fully put any pressure into his thrust he didn't want to emotionally scar Faith for her lifetime, if that was even possible, so he stayed at a very slow paste, enjoying this moment in ecstasy.

"I fucking love you Cory Allan Michael" she sighed just breaking her high of pure bliss

Cory smiled as he bent down to kiss her lips

"And I love you Lea Monteith" covering her forehead with light pecks.

As Lea chose to sleep naked, Cory put his boxers on and cuddled with his nude sleeping beauty.

XX

3:22 am

Lea woke up from a comma like sleep, with her bottom lip shivering, searching for blankets. She looked over to her husband sleeping like a baby, as she smiled, she quickly frowned. She felt a sharp pain in her admen, she looked down, to hold the bottom of her stomach as she thought she was fighting a braxton hick contraction, as Faith kicked her bladder she wobbled as fast as she could to the bathroom, before she got to the toilet, fluid started dribbling down her legs.

She looked down expecting urine, boy was she wrong

"Babe!" She screamed frozen of fear as white gooey substance started rolling down her legs.

"I'm coming, I'm coming" Cory screamed back as he flung up from his sleep and ran into the bathroom that was located in his bedroom and he seen her from behind standing in the bathroom light

"My water broke!" She cried out, as her hands covered her face, he was now in front of her standing in his boxers.

"Well that's good! Why are you crying baby?" He asked with both of his hands on her shoulders

"I'm just scared!" She said with snot and tears rolling down her chin

"But why? You've read all the books; we know what to do… We'll be fine, come on..." He said helping her walk to the sink as she got out a maxi pad and he ran quickly for his cell phone.

"Okay, I'm back, did you put your pad on? And clean up?" He asked going through a check list on his phone for when this did happened

"Yes, did you call Dr. Levitz, yet?" She asked

"I am now" he said placing his black iPhone to his ear

While Cory was on the phone, Lea dried up her face and braved herself for this beautiful road ahead.

"Okay, he said wait for when you have contractions 10 minutes apart" he said putting the phone on speaker so Lea could tell him exactly how she was feeling

"Yah they are..." She said as she braced her face for the last one

"Wow…Okay, I guess it's ready for you guys to head over the office and we'll get this ball rolling" the Dr. said

"Okay Doc, see you in a few" Cory said as they hang up

He took a deep breath and inhaled "Ready for this babe?" He said wide eyed and ready to meet his daughter

"_It's now or never_..." Lea smiled as she got dressed, surprisingly feeling more calm

They got their bag, Cory got dressed and they headed to the hospital.

XX

Lea was in the examination room as the doctor was looking up her cervix to see how dilated she was.

"Whoa….So tell me your guys secret" the doctor laughed as he took off his gloves and let Lea close her legs.

"You are dilated 7 ½ centimeter's." He stated as he wrote this number on his papered clip board

Cory's face lit up because he knew by reading the books, she had to be at 10, and they were really close.

"OH my, that's really good!" Lea said looking at Cory then back at her doctor.

"Very, this is coming along fast, let's just hope it continues, whatever you guys did, worked, my nurse will be with you soon to escort you up to your private delivery room." He said as he left the two alone.

Cory took Leas hand and kissed her forehead then leaned down to kiss her belly.

"Faith be easy to your mommy" he whispered, as the nurse came in to take them to their room.

As they were in there for about ten minutes, Lea had fallen to sleep, so Cory decided to leave her in peace and start calling family and friends.

Darren and Chris were the first ones there, and then came the rest of Lea's friends, Quinn, Dianna, Naya and Tina, and then some of Cory's friends showed up.

"How is she?" Darren asked as they all sat in the waiting room

"She's doing okay, she's been sleeping for the past two hours, and she's at 8cm now…"

"That's good, not much longer right?" Chris asked

"Nope not much, but I know she wants to see you before she starts pushing…" Cory told Darren.

"Just let me know when she wakes up"

"Alright I'll text you" Cory said as he patted Darren on the shoulder then went back to Lea.

Cory sat in the chair next to Lea's bed seeing her hooked up to different types of machines and needles, her face was pale, her hair tossed up in a high bun, her face make-up less and full of beauty.

"Stop it." She whispered with her eyes still closed

"Stop what?" he said inching closer to her

"Staring at me, I can always feel the intense glare" she said smiling as she finally opened her eyes and looked at him.

He smiled and grabbed her hand.

"Like, the first night we met, looking so hot playing on the drums, even then I could feel your eyes on me." She smiled rubbing his hand with her thumb.

"It was love at first sight." He said simply

She nodded at agreement as a phone call interrupted them.

It was her mom, and after a couple minutes she looked sad ending the conversation.

"Well, their flight got canceled; the next one is set for tomorrow morning." She said with her famous pout

"I'm sorry baby. They will be here soon." He said rubbing her cheek.

***TO BE CONTINUED* **


	29. Finale: The End

Cory stood still with numbness overcoming him and only sounds of pain filling his ears.

The death grip of his wife finally waking him up from his sudden day dream, he began looking around as he seen Darren standing across from him and what seemed like a million nurses around them. Suddenly he remembered he was actually having a kid at this very moment.

He tightly closed his eyes and tried to reopened them fully awake and aware, he gripped onto Lea, and told her she was doing great, and to keep pushing.

The whole night happened so fast, one minute Lea was asking Darren if he would replace her mom in the delivery room, the next it was suddenly time to push; and now-now they were here. The moment their lives would never be the same, the moment where they bring this new person into the world, the only reason this tiny person existed was because of them. Responsibility suddenly had a new meaning.

Cory focused on Lea, her hair tossed up in a very messy bun, sweat rolling down her forehead but she never looked more gorgeous.

As he heard the doctor scream "one more Lea, just one more" Cory held on to her hand as she pushed her hardest

And before you know it, he heard her; he heard the first cry of his brand new baby girl a cry that pierced their ears and was so deifying they feared for their future of restless nights.

As the nurses place the precious 7lb 12 oz beauty; Faith Barbara Monteith; on her momma's chest, Lea and Cory couldn't stop staring as tears rolled down their eyes. Cory instantly pressed his moist lips onto Lea's dry and rough ones and spoke "I love you baby" very softly as she smiled up at him. They created this magnificent creature, who still, wouldn't stop screeching, her vocal chords already outstanding, much like her mothers.

Darren kissed Lea on the forehead, as tears rolled down his own eyes, and congratulated his best friend on her miracle.

"Thank you for letting me experience this. I love you." he said simply as the already over protected father followed where ever they were taking his new baby girl.

Lea sighed and laid her head back on her pillow, and titled her head sideways as she seen the nurses cleaning off Faith, and saw Cory whip out his phone to take pictures. She was staring at the only two people in this world who made her complete, who she loved more than anything, who was now her own little family.

0-0

_Five years later_

"_And that was the happiest day of our lives" Lea said ending her bedtime story to her daughter, "and now five years later here you are" Cory said with his arm wrapped around his loving wife. _

"Princess Faith" as Faith said herself, who was the spitting, imagine of Cory, with the brains of her mother, and genetic talent of them both. Her large dimples almost taking up her petite face, her large brown eyes glowing in the dark and her long brown hair flowing just like her mothers. One thing she did have of her mom's was no doubt her large nose, which Lea prayed heavily on that she wouldn't have. But nonetheless Cory loved it; he thought his leading ladies were perfect the way they were, which they absolutely _were._

"Yes, the baby princess" her mom said sweetly

"Momma, I am a big girl now! Tell her daddy" she said very persist and with a familiar pout her daddy knew all too well

"Yeah mom, she's a big girl now. Did you have fun at your birthday party today?" Cory asked her

"Yes yes!" Faith said clapping as her mom grabbed her jumpy hands

"Okay, baby, time to calm down, I'm glad you had a great birthday, but you have to get to bed early for your dance recital and vocal lessons tomorrow."

"Okay momma" she said as she laid her head back on her princess pillow case and closed her eyes, and her parents gave her a kiss on her cheek.

Lea headed to the door as she turned her night light on, Cory stood beside her as they cuddled in the door frame.

"I can't believe our baby is 5 today. Feels like only yesterday she was born" Lea said resting her head on Cory's shoulder

"I know babe, I know. Time flies by." Cory said

They both turned in sync as they left their sleeping beauty and headed to finish cleaning up after Faiths birthday party.

"Who knew a five year old who is barley in school could have so many friends" Cory said picking up hello kitty glitter on their red sofa

"Babe, she gets around, our baby is very outgoing" she said grinning from ear to ear, putting left over food away

"Yeah just like someone we know very dearly"

"What can I say; the good genetics always get passed down" Lea said as she leant down to put the ice cream in the bottom freezer of her fridge and when she leant up, something startled her….

"Oh, my…." She said blushing as she put her head back on her husband's shoulder who was magically standing right behind her, his hands on the side of her ass

"I was thinking…." He continued rubbing her hips "That I think it's time we tried for number two…." He said kissing her neck as he pushed her hair away

"Yeah?" she said rubbing her rear into his tight bulge.

"Well yeah, we finally are in a good place, we've both finished school like we wanted. We finally have steady jobs we have had for a few years. It's time." he said moving his hand down to her heated center as she jumped up from the orgasmic friction…

"Okay then, Mr. Monteith" she moaned "Whatever Big Daddy wants" she said still grinding her ass into his now full erection.

He finally slipped his large fingers into the hem of her black sweats as he pulled them down to her ankles, and sighed at her nude perky ass

"mmmh" she moaned as her husband left a red hand print on her rear and in one swift motion he threw his wife, who couldn't stop giggling over his shoulder and carried her into their master bedroom.

00000000000000000000000

Cory and Lea had four stunning children together, Faith, Cory Jr, Rae Michele and Finch Anderson.

Cory ended up being a music producer for a major rock band label and Lea became a huge Broadway star, as they finally moved to New York City when Faith was 3 years old.

Lea and Cory had it pretty rough their first year in the big city, but Cory always promised he would get her there no matter what. They spent the first year partially borrowing money from their family and Darren, as Cory had a part time factory job. All their struggles started turning into major success when Lea aced her audition for Fanny Brice, (being only in the city for a year and couple months). The Broadway adaption of her favorite classical movie, Funny Girl, two weeks after she got her role, Cory got his. The job he's been dreaming of, making music.

Darren and Chris eventually moved to NYC to be close to their god-children and their best friends. Also seeing as having four kids (Faith,9, Cory Jr, 4, Rae, 3, Finch, 1) and full time jobs wasn't as easy as Cory and Lea thought, plus babysitters were spending a big chunk of their lives with the kids. Lea and Cory wanted that to be someone reliable and trustworthy not just some teen seeking money. So, Chris became their nanny, something he always wanted to do. Spending everyday five times a week, sometimes even seven, with children, lead to him wanting to write children's books, so, he did… and he became a best-selling author for the New York Times. At the end of the day and with Lea playing Fanny Brice for two whole years, her marriage to Cory never suffered, even after four beautiful children and a busy life, they were one happy family. Finally a role for Nick Arnstein, Fanny's husband, came open, Lea told Darren about the role, and he auditioned and landed it. It was Lea and his dream come true to star on stage opposite of each other live once a night, for weeks on end. Chris brought the kids by a lot when Cory had to work late, and when he didn't, the whole family rarely missed a show. Sadly after one year, the play came to an end, but of course their dreams didn't. They never gave up hope; they never stopped believin'…..

The End

Thank you all for your support through this chapter in my life. I love you all. xo.


End file.
